


The Pirate Isles

by Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr



Series: The Saga of Lacroa [1]
Category: SD Gundam Force
Genre: Dimension Travel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mind Control, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Pirates, Singing, decided lack of zako soldiers, possible mary sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 71,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr/pseuds/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new threat is using old magics to threaten NeoTopia and all of Solardiarama!  Does fate require the Gundam Force to ally with ... pirates?  And is Zero ready to take up the role of mentor for a new generation of Knight Gundams?</p><p>Set after season 2.</p><p>Originally published on DeviantArt in November 2012 for NaNoWriMo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited.

The room was beautiful, with high, domed ceilings and large windows. Each window was set with square panes, framed by strips of a highly polished silver metal. The curtains on each of the floor-to-ceiling windows, four of which were set into the North wall and two each into the South, East and West walls, were made of a cream fabric which was light and airy enough to be blown in the gentle breeze. The man who owned the room, and the palatial home it was surrounded by, was a strange one. He was not tall, about five and a half feet, and had pale skin. He wore a navy blue coat which had wide, golden cuffs and was edged in more gold. His pants were white and were tucked into black knee-high boots. His hands were as pale as his skin and his hair was always covered by a gray wig of perfect white curls.

The man's eyes were dark and were the only thing about him that betrayed his true nature. Multifaceted and without pupils, they looked entirely out of place in his face. He didn't bother hiding them, however, as many of his subjects looked even stranger than he.

"Sir."

The impeccably dressed man turned away from one of the Western windows, one hand dropping to rest on the sword hilt which rested on his left hip in a casual motion. The speaker was one of those who was stranger looking than he-- though to his eye, gundams were ugly, malformed beings. If he could stop them from reproducing more than he already had, he would. He declined his head in a slight nod, indicating that the gundam should step into the room and close the door behind him.

The gundam did so, but only after two other figures, identical in every way, slipped into the room after him. These two figures brought a smile to the man's cold lips when nothing else could, though they did not now. "Your report?" He asked, settling at a desk situated in the corner of the West and East walls where he could see all the windows and the door.

Pacing further into the room with the rolling stride all those who spent their lives on the deck of a sailing ship adopted, the gundam fixed the man with his one good brown eye. The space behind the brown eye was tinted red, though it had once been a clear yellow. The other was blacked out and he obviously took pains to keep the occupants of the room in view by refusing to set his left side or his back to any of them. The man was used to this tendency by now and didn't bother to reprimand him for it. "Word from Lacroa and Ark."

The man raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I was beginning to wonder. Deathscythe and the General haven't contacted us in over three months."

"That's 'cause they're both dead."

Startled, the man leaned back in his chair, taking a moment to examine the three figures standing before him. The gundam was of the seafaring kind, a bastard like the siblings he had betrayed. Though stripped of his weapon at the moment, the mech was no less dangerous without it. The black feather-like structures which radiated back from his forehead like a human's hair, and much in a similar pattern, all the way down to cover his shoulders and the backs of his arms, were razor sharp. His torso was covered with a thin and flexible piece of armor patterned like a cream shirt, open at the collar to show his natural gray armor underneath. Over that was another piece of armor, this one cut like a vest, held closed at the waist by a thin black belt. His legs were colored black and his feet were encased in brown boots, also made of gundanium. His hands were covered by gray metal pieces that were shaped more like gloves than gauntlets. At his waist was an empty holster and scabbard, normally holding an energy pistol and cutlass. It wasn't hard to see, by the nicks and scrapes on his armor, that he was victim of a harsh life but had risen above it.

The two girls standing with him were inseparable as they were identical. They often stood as they did now, so intertwined that it was difficult to tell where one started and the other left off. Though their skin and hair was dark, their clothes and armor were constructed of material so white that it glowed, worn in such a way that it protected them but didn't interfere with their movements. One wore her hair in a tight braid, the other in a complicated top-knot. Though the man and the gundam did not fear them, they were among few who did not, as the two were extraordinary fighters and exactingly loyal to their master.

"Who killed them?" The man wanted to know, picking up a knife from the table to examine the blade of. The gundam's gaze ticked to it, then back to the man. It was the dagger which had taken the gundam's eye and they both knew it.

"A group made of humans and gundams working together. A Knight, the Princess, a Musha, a strange gundam from neither Lacroa nor Ark and his pet human." The gundam's voice was only one hair above a growl of hatred, causing the two girls to titter amongst themselves.

"Jealous?" One purred, departing the other to carefully twine herself over the gundam's shoulders. He shifted so his feathers grated across her armor, scratching the white surface, and raised a hand so that his index finger was bent under her chin.

"Not in the slightest," he growled back, a smirk clear in his voice. "I think our Admiral is glad the General is gone."

"So I am." The Admiral stood, pacing across to the windows again and gazing down on the ships moving slowly into and out of the harbor. "Lollie, Lottie." The two girls came to attention, Lollie leaving the shoulders of the gundam and returning to her sister's side, "Prepare the casting chamber."

The two left the room without another word. The gundam stalked over to stand beside the Admiral, also gazing down at the ships below. "Going to have the Queen cast the spell?" He asked, glancing over at the man.

The Admiral clasped his hands at the small of his back with a satisfied noise. "I've waited nine years for a summons and now our dear and glorious leader is dead, Talon. Surely you know what this means."

"What's the plan?" Talon asked, crossing the room to pick up the dagger the Admiral had been holding before, flipping it up and down in his hand, sometimes catching it by the blade, sometimes by the hilt. "The new gundam's from a place called NeoTopia.  Sazabi couldn't crack it-- attacking it is what caused the downfall of even Gerbera."

"How many Knights are currently in Lacroa?" The Admiral asked idly, still watching the busy port quarter of a mile below.

"One," Talon replied, watching the man. The Admiral turned with a smile, walking over to the desk and causing Talon to retreat to the other side of the large wooden work bench. "The other, Zero the Winged Knight, is off with the Princess making sure the Dark Axis is really gone."

"Have the Queen give you two autonomous black BaguBagu and go there. One is for the King, one is for this other Knight. We need to turn them to our way of thinking."

"The Knight is young," Talon put in, only taking a slight step back when the Admiral's eyes raised to fix on him. "Only about three weeks old. The first to be created after the land was un-petrified. She's already out tracking down rogue Pawn Leo squads."

"All the more reason to turn her," the Admiral said with a smile. "Since she is the first, she will be powerful. The Spirit Tree will want to make up for the Royal Family not being protected. Take a drone squad and send it toward wherever this Gundam Force currently is. I want to encourage them to go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Though the attack had taken only one night and it had been three months since, NeoTopia still buzzed with repair crews working to patch the damage left behind. As night fell the frantic pace slowed but did not stop, lending a peaceful tint to the former utopia. Blanc Base, though it no longer needed to hide itself, was once again in its cloud cover, its commander striding in from his nightly patrol of its outer halls. After the attack from Cobramaru humans had joined the mobile citizens in patrolling its corridors but he still liked to make sure his people were safe personally.

Accepting a mug of tea upon his arrival at the bridge, Chief Haro settled into his chair and began trying to relax, gazing quietly over the night shift of his crew. Normally he would also be reviewing the latest reports from the various SDG teams scattered across NeoTopia, Lacroa and Ark but there was a strange feeling in the air, similar to the first time the Dark Axis had appeared. Leaving his tea beside his chair he rose and quietly walked over to the station monitoring the weather. "Anything strange?" he asked quietly, folding his hands behind his back.

"A high humidity and warm wind coming from the south is causing fog to form over the docks," the officer told him, not looking away from his screen. "Unusual for this time of year."

"That is odd," Haro murmured, leaning in for a better look. An abrupt crash and tremor shook the base and both he and the weather officer started, Haro standing up straight and bracing one hand on the back of the officer's chair. "Report," he demanded, turning toward where his now-alert officers were frantically typing at their keyboards.

"A dimensional gate is opening on Receiving Pad B!" Someone shouted, over the blaring alarms, "identification code is the Gundam Force!"

"They're not expected back for another three days," the Chief stated. Shaking off his shock in a matter of moments he began striding toward the door, issuing orders as he went. "Get the support staff to the pad! Ready the mecha bay and the infirmary!"

First to step through the yellow edged purple trans-dimensional portal was Captain Gundam, his armor smoking from laser blasts. He was ushering a filthy and obviously shaken Shute through with him, the boy holding one arm with the other securely. A few moments later Zero walked through, his cape in tatters, his arms filled with the fourth member of their team, Princess Relijimana Miya du Lacroa, who had her arms around his neck tightly. Ignoring everything around him, and strangely still walking instead of floating, the Royal Knight Gundam was murmuring reassuringly to the young girl. Lastly came Bakunetsumaru, walking backward and using his swords to block what laser blasts he could until the gate finally disappeared, closing the dimensional tunnel.

"What happened?" Haro demanded, his tone showing his horror at how disheveled his best team was. Though Captain's mask lit like it normally did when he was speaking, no sound came from the soldier gundam.

Bakunetsumaru slid his swords into their scabbards with a disgusted grunt. "We were ambushed," he spat, turning to face the others. "I've never seen the like before. They were without honor, attacking Shute and Princess Rele like that-- we had no choice but retreat to get them to safety!"

"They hit Captain with some kind of beam," Shute offered, his green eyes dull and his face pale. "He can't talk and none of his weapons work."

"That's enough for now. Inside, all of you," Haro ordered, pointing. "Captain, report to Doctor Kao Lyn. Zero, Bakunetsumaru, make sure Shute and the Princess get to the medical staff."

 

**

 

"Shute has a broken left arm and the Princess a broken ankle," Juli reported the next day, her expression and voice thick with sympathy. "Doctor Kao Lyn restored Captain's vocal patterns-- they had been erased-- and is in the process of replacing the chips fried by whatever it was Captain was hit with so he has control over his weapons once again. Bakunetsumaru's nano skin is healing itself."

"And Zero?" Haro questioned when Juli fell silent.

"Ah...Zero refused to be scanned," she said, glancing up. "He's also refusing to leave the Princess's side."

"Not unusual behavior, for him," Haro acknowledged. "Still. If it becomes apparent that he, or any of the Gundam Force, are pushing beyond their means I want to know immediately."

Footsteps brought him around and his shoulders settled when he saw Captain walking toward him. "Sir," the soldier gundam said, standing at attention.

"As you were, Captain," Haro replied. "I'm glad the doctor was able to repair you so quickly. Report."

Nodding, Captain squared himself and projected an image far enough ahead of him that Haro and Juli could both see it clearly. It was a strange looking mech, not much taller than a Zako, though much slimmer. It was a uniform black from head to foot and did not seem to have any features on its face, just a black oval on a vaguely humanesque head. Its armor was plain, with no decoration whatsoever, and from the video capture it moved with an almost serpentine grace. One of the things Haro noticed was the hands; they were flexible and gripped any available surface with ease. The image widened, giving views of the front, side and back and detailing the robot with measurements and recorded fire power.

"They said nothing," Captain told his commanding officer. "Though there were only twenty of them, they overwhelmed us quickly. They did not seem to have any qualms against attacking Shute and the Princess the same way they did Zero, Baku and I."

"They aren't clumsy like the Zakos, are they?" Juli asked, glancing over. Captain shook his head in a negative.

"They were most agile. It was all we could do to escape."

"Very well, Captain," Haro said, prompting the gundam to shut the holograph projection off. "Please upload all of the information you have into the database before you see to Shute. You may let him know about that armor Kao Lyn is designing for him."

"Thank you, sir."

"Chief Haro." Captain and Haro both turned to see Princess Relejimana standing carefully in the doorway, one hand on a crutch and the other on Zero's shoulder. "I would speak with you, in private."

"Of course."

Leaving the gundams where they were, and the officers of the SDG to carry on their research and other duties, Haro and the Princess vanished into the Chief's office. Taking a moment to let his circuits settle, Captain noticed Zero standing near the office door, gazing down the hallway at nothing.

"Zero?" He questioned, crossing to the Knight Gundam's side. In doing so he also noticed Zero's cape still had several tears in it. "Have you not had time to repair your cape?"

Expression sour, Zero glanced back at the article. "No," he sighed. "It is not so simple, Captain. I would appreciate it if you did not mention this to Baku. He can be unmerciful in his teasing and I can not be distracted from my duties to my Princess."

"Okay," Captain agreed, though his tone was slightly confused. Picking up on this, Zero smiled slightly.

"It is personal," he murmured by way of explanation. No less confused, Captain simply nodded again. "You should attend to Shute," Zero added a few moments later.

"See you later," Captain offered, turning to head down the corridor when Zero gave a nod of his own.

 

**

 

Movement out of the corner of one green eye brought Shute's head up from where he had been watching the medics cast his broken arm. Though his clothes were still stained and his expression still tired, it brightened when he spotted the source of the movement: Captain.

"Hey!" He shouted, waving his free arm. The medic's admonishment to stay still was ignored in the boy's joy to see his friend up and about. "Hey, Captain!"

"Hello there, Shute," Captain greeted, stopping next to Bakunetsumaru. The Musha gundam was watching the process of casting Shute's arm with fascination. "Doctor Kao Lyn was able to restore my vocal subroutines and install new control chips."

"Does he have any idea what they hit you with?" Shute wanted to know, locking his gaze intently onto Captain. "And how to stop it from happening again?"

To his obvious disappointment, Captain shook his head. "Bell Wood and Kao Lyn are studying the readings from my armor, however. I should have shielding against this new weapon soon."

"What are they doing?" Bakunetsumaru asked finally, looking up at his friends. "Shute, are you being fitted with armor?"

"What, this?" Shute sighed, slumping again. "No, it's not armor. Not useful armor, anyway. It's called a cast. It'll keep me from being able to do anything useful for weeks."

"Two weeks, to be precise," Captain said, picking up a computer pad which had the results of Shute's medical scans.

"Two whole weeks!" Shute moaned. "That's forever! What if there's an attack? What if those weird guys show up in NeoTopia?"

"It gives you time to be outfitted with the real armor Doctor Kao Lyn has made for you," Captain told him, to Shute's obvious shock. The boy didn't even flinch when one of the medics irritably told him again to stop moving.

"It's about time Shute and Rele got some real armor," Bakunetsumaru said, "instead of relying on Zero to--" he paused, looking around. "Hey, where is Zero?"

"He is waiting for Rele," Captain said, "and she is talking to Chief Haro."

"He's been acting strange lately," Shute pointed out, nodding absently to the medics when they gave him instructions on what he could and couldn't do with his arm in the cast. As soon as he was fitted with a sling he jumped off the table, wincing only slightly when his landing jarred his injury. "C'mon, let's go find him and find out what's wrong."

 

**

 

"There he is!" Shute said, pointing with his right hand at the level above them. The boy opened his mouth to call to the Knight Gundam but stopped when Bakunetsumaru covered it with a hand.

"Shh. He's talking to Princess Rele."

"And quite seriously," Captain put in quietly, gazing up at the two other members of the Gundam Force.

"What are they saying?" Shute asked, head tilted slightly. "Captain, can you hear?"

"Yes, I can." The soldier gundam focused his sensors on the pair and their voices began playing over a set of external speakers.

"--Princess, please. I am not harmed and it was simply a momentary lapse--" Zero's voice was soft, but impassioned. They all saw his Princess reach forward to place a hand on the jewel in his chest, silencing him.

"Zero, my father the King has decreed this and we are both powerless to deny this most royal of commands." She shook her head slightly. "I like it as little as you, but I am the Heir. I must take my responsibilities seriously."

"And I do not take my responsibility of protecting you seriously?" Zero demanded. "I am your last Royal Knight--"

"You are my most beloved protector," the Princess said with a slight smile. "But I must train others to rebuild the ranks which you will command. Fear not, you will be joined by a Knight Gundam in my place, one with which you and you alone are trusted with finishing the training of."

"Princess..." Zero's voice was soft and still held protesting notes, but Princess Rele's expression showed she considered the argument over.

"Be at peace, loyal Zero. We will be together again, soon. Now, rest yourself. Magic fatigue is nothing to trifle with. You must be ready when your companion arrives."

"As you command, Princess."

Bakunetsumaru, Shute and Captain exchanged glances, not watching Zero and his Princess return inside. "Magic fatigue?" Shute questioned after a few moments of silence. "What's that? Sounds...bad."

"I have heard of this," Bakunetsumaru mused. "It is something Knight Gundams who use the power of Mana suffer from, when they push themselves beyond the magic their bodies can handle. Zero is a powerful magic-user but he has not rested much since our battle with the Dark Axis. I don't believe he has rested at all in the time since he was originally sent from Lacroa and it has been nearly three years since then."

"True. He always gives his all," Captain said with a nod.

"How can we help him?" Shute wondered. "He's not exactly easy to pin down."

"And he doesn't like rice balls," Bakunetsumaru put in. "Not much, anyway."

"I know!" Shute suddenly cried, grinning. "Let's have Sayla make him a special cake!"

"Good idea," Bakunetsumaru confirmed, heading to the door. "I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe this!" Shute groaned four days later, slumping in his chair. He, Captain and Bakunetsumaru were in Shute's workshop, the two gundams watching the human. The three hadn't heard from the Winged Knight since giving him Sayla's cake two days before. "First my arm, then Zero and Rele, what next?"

"There is good news, Shute," Captain said, watching his human friend with undivided attention. "Doctor Kao Lyn is almost done making adjustments to an piece of equipment I requested for you after the last meeting. It should be done in less than a week."

"A week?" The boy cried, "what am I supposed to do for a week?"

"Your homework, maybe?" Baku said, trying to inject some humor into the conversation. Shute gave him a glare for his trouble.

"I agree with Bakunetsumaru," Captain said, half turning to face the samurai. "Your studies have been badly neglected while we have been on missions. Your mom will be upset."

"I'd rather get my arm broken again," Shute grumbled. He did turn on the computer with a long-suffering sigh. "Baku? What will you do?"

"I will train," Bakunetsumaru said, "and no, I don't need help. Besides, you don't want to fall behind Sayla in school, do you? Learning is important."

The human boy finally grinned. "Just don't make another teaching fan!"

The gundam from Ark made a mock-threatening gesture. "You'd better get to work, or I will!"

Laughing, Shute turned back to his desk, soon hard at work on the weeks of missed homework that had been piling up while he had been gone on missions with the Gundam Force. Seeing Captain was more than willing to keep the young human on task, Bakunetsumaru retreated from the small building, heading out to a clear area by the lake to do some katas, both with his swords and without.

Mid-way through the afternoon the samurai spotted a form standing on the far side of the lake; Zero. Puzzled by the fact that the Knight Gundam was standing instead of floating, and that he felt no stirring of magic in the air, Bakunetsumaru whistled to Entango and together they made quick work of the trip to their friend's side. The first thing he saw, approaching the Knight from behind, were the tears still in his cape. The second thing he saw, when the Winged Knight turned to face him with a jerk, was how on-edge his friend was.

"What is wrong?" The samurai questioned, dismounting easily. Entengo wandered off to check out a nearby patch of grass.

"Nothing," Zero said, the word almost a snap. Getting a firm grip on his mounting temper, Bakunetsumaru moved forward to stand next to the gundam from Lacroa, looking out over the lake instead of at his companion. A few minutes of silence later it became clear that Zero was not going to elaborate on his single-word reply and Bakunetsumaru glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"We are all worried for you," he offered, "I know your cape is linked to your magic, are the tears due to your magic fatigue?"

Zero wheeled and took several steps back, settling, to Bakunetsumaru's surprise, into a fighting stance. "Who told you about that?" He demanded, scowling.

"We heard Rele say it," Bakunetsumaru shot back, losing his grip on his temper. "What is wrong with you? We're your friends!"

"I..." The Knight Gundam turned and began walking away from the samurai. "It is none of your concern."

"Is your mind so clouded that you can not see that we just want to help you?" Bakunetsumaru demanded, scowling. "Zero! Do not walk away when I am speaking to you!"

"Is it not enough to want some privacy?" Zero snapped over his shoulder, though he did stop walking. "Surely the Gundam Force does not need to know every detail of my every waking moment!"

Taken aback, Bakunetsumaru stared at his friend. "You are behaving most strangely," he said, his anger vanishing in a wave of concern. "What is wrong?"

"Why would I unburden myself to one who only delights in mocking me?" Zero wanted to know, finally turning back to face the samurai. Bakunetsumaru shook his head.

"I would not jest about something which is obviously affecting you so profoundly that you seek to isolate yourself."

Neither gundam moved, each contemplating the other, for close to five minutes. Finally, Zero sighed and walked back over to stand next to his friend. "I will hold you to that," he said, looking back out over the lake. "I have never suffered from magic fatigue before. It is extremely unsettling. But beyond that..."

"Yes?" The Musha gundam questioned, his gaze fixed on the Knight Gundam.

"Ever since my Princess left I have been unable to feel Lacroa in any way," Zero admitted softly. "It is as if a line has been snapped. Even while I was exiled I could at least feel the agony of my shattered land. Now...nothing."

"Your connection to Fenn?" Bakunetsumaru asked quietly, his alarm evident.

"Also gone," Zero admitted, shifting his weight uneasily. "As if it never was. What's more, Princess Rele was called back to Lacroa because according to Kibaomaru the King has been acting strange."

"And now you can't feel Lacroa," Bakunetsumaru concluded in a grim tone. "Come, my friend. We will speak with Bell Wood and have him open a portal to Lacroa. If something is wrong there, I will go with you to correct it."

 

**

 

"All right! You came to the right genius for the job." Bell Wood grinned and thrust both thumbs into his chest. "A comm portal to Lacroa? Easy as pie."

The teenager turned and began to adjust the controls of his self-made Dimensional Transport Device, dancing a few steps from side to side in his own internal rhythm. "A little here, a knob there, and--"

Zero stepped up, eyes intent with anticipation. The small purple circle expanded to the size of his shield, rippling with white and yellow rings.

"Here we go--" Everyone stopped short when the three foot circle vanished into thin air. Bell Wood stared, perplexed, at first the air then at his keyboard. "Okay, one more time!" He said, expression changing from relaxed to determined. However, once again the circle built to a three foot radius, then disappeared. "I don't understand," he muttered, hands flying over the keyboard. "It's an established route, done it dozens of times. Nothin's wrong on this side--"

"Are you implying," Zero rumbled, suddenly behind the teenager, "that there is something wrong in Lacroa?!"

"Easy, Zero!" Bakunetsumaru said, edging between the Knight and the cringing scientist. "Back off! He's doing the best he can!"

"There's somethin' between here and Lacroa that's destabilizing the portal," Bell Wood said, after straitening and regaining his composure. "I can compensate, but it'll take time."

"What if my Princess does not have that time, Bell Wood?" Zero demanded. "I must know if something is wrong!"

"Well, I'm not gonna work any faster with you breathin' down my neck!" Bell Wood snapped, turning around to cross his arms over his chest. "Seriously, dude, calm down!"

Taking a deep breath, Zero lowered his head. He backed away several paces, lifted his head and fixed Bell Wood with an intent stare. "I beseech you, Master Bell Wood, attempt to open the portal one last time. I must know my land and my Princess are safe."

The young doctor of engineering hadn't gotten where he was by being unobservant or stupid. It was obvious that the Knight Gundam's temper was worn thin and instead of provoke him any further with humming and hawing, Bell Wood nodded. "I think I've got this interference worke--"

The portal window once again dissipated. This time, Zero simply looked at Bell Wood, his electric blue eyes meeting the teen's darker blue gaze until Bell Wood looked away. "The interference is between here and Lacroa?" Zero asked, his tone level and quiet.

"I'm pretty sure," Bell Wood replied, turning back to his workstation. "I'll keep workin' on it and let you know when I've got something."

"It would be appreciated," Zero said, still in the quiet and level tone. He turned and began walking away, Bakunetsumaru trotting to catch up. "What else can I do?" Zero asked to the Musha gundam's unspoken question. "Distracting him with demands will only slow the work down. I saw how he reacted to your...insistence."

"True." He reached to place a hand on the Knight Gundam's shoulder. "If there was something drastically wrong the DaiShogun would have alerted us."

"Unless whatever is wrong in Lacroa is also wrong in Ark," Zero pointed out. "If he is busy there--"

"Will you stop?" Baku said with a glare. "I grow weary of your doom mongering. If there was something wrong in Ark I would feel it. An elegant knight should not be so pessimistic!"

"And this is why I did not wish to tell you in the first place!" Zero snapped back, jerking his shoulder from under the samurai's hand. "I knew all--" he stopped suddenly, head tilted like he was listening to something Bakunetsumaru couldn't hear. Shaking his head to clear it, he began to speak again, only to trail off once more, head tilted again. "Can you hear that?"

"I think you should come with me back to Blanc Base," Bakunetsumaru said, Entango clomping up with an agreeing snort. "You are acting even stranger than before."

"Shh!" Impatiently, Zero placed a hand over Bakunetsumaru's mask, gaze distant. "Listen!"

At first, all Bakunetsumaru could hear was the rush of the wind around and over the nearby rocks, which was a haunting and mournful sound. He was about to mention as much when he abruptly became aware of the sound of soft chimes, just on the edge of his hearing. "I hear chimes," he whispered, looking around. Disturbed that he couldn't find the source of the music he absently edged closer to Zero, putting their backs together and drawing his swords.

"I feel Fenn," Zero whispered, one hand hovering over the jewel in his chest. "It is quite strong, almost like he is--"

"Frreenn!"

Both gundams almost jumped out of their armor and wheeled at the unexpected sound which came from an unexpected source. They both stared blankly at the small blue puff of a Feather Dragon for several moments, exchanging glances to prove their mutual bewilderment. "Fenn?" Bakunetsumaru questioned, keeping his swords drawn. "But-- how-- and looking like that--?"

Instead of any kind of coherent answer Fenn simply smiled at the samurai and floated over to Zero, fixing the Knight Gundam with a sharp, intent look. Bakunetsumaru watched his friend slowly relax, his shoulders dropping and his hands unclenching. "Yes," he murmured after a lengthy silence. "I understand, my friend. Thank you."

"I don't understand!" Bakunetsumaru protested, though he did sheath his katana.

"When he felt his bond with me cut off he was concerned, so came to find me," Zero murmured, reaching up to cup the small Feather Dragon from the sky. "Fenn's other form is too large to stay here comfortably and he wants to stay until I am well again."

"He is a good friend," Bakunetsumaru said with a chuckle, reaching out to gently run a finger down the small Feather Dragon's back.

"As are you," Zero told him, smiling slightly. "Thank you for staying with me, Baku. I know I was not good company."

"You're never good company," the samurai said, grinning. "You were just grumpier than usual, that's all."

Finding himself not wanting to conjure any roses, nor dignify the statement with a response, Zero instead reached out and smacked the back of Bakunetsumaru's helmet, knocking his head forward. While the Musha gundam sputtered, he turned and began walking back to the Dimensional Transport Device with Entango and Fenn, leaving the samurai behind, albeit momentarily.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling, Zero?"

Five days after Fenn's arrival, the Winged Knight looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of the deck at Shute's house, smiling at Mark, Shute's father. The older man was sitting in a nearby deck chair, strumming gentle chords on his guitar. For some reason the gundam from Lacroa found the music soothing. "I am doing much better, thank you."

"That's good. We were pretty worried about you, y'know. Hey, how's your little friend?"

Zero glanced at his shoulder, where Fenn was purring softly in his sleep. He lifted a hand to gently stroke the young feather dragon's back. "He is doing well. I am very glad to have him with me. How is your family?"

"We're all great. Shute's doing okay, but I think he'd be happier to be out wherever Captain and Bakunetsumaru are instead of doing his homework."

The two shared a chuckle, glancing over at Shute's workshop. Zero had been staying with Shute's family while he recuperated, in a special spot up on the roof. He had tried resting other places, like Shute's room or the workshop, but none had been as relaxing as his new favorite spot on the roof. Currently Captain and Bakunetsumaru were with Bell Wood, trying to contact Genkimaru or Britainmaru in Ark. It had been decided that instead of trying to contact Lacroa directly, they would ask the Musha Gundams if they could travel to see Kibaomaru and discover what it was that was preventing the DTD from making a stable portal to Lacroa. Though they had been able to contact Britainmaru once, Genkimaru had been harder to pin down.

Deciding it was time to test his abilities, Zero stood carefully, not wanting to disturb Fenn's rest just yet. "Excuse me," he said, bowing slightly. "I think it's time to test how well I am really doing."

"Go ahead," Mark said, waving a hand in a shooing motion. "We'll be here when you get back."

Fenn woke when Zero stepped off the deck onto the stone walkway, blinking drowsily. Zero chuckled again and raised a hand for him to float onto. "I know," he murmured to the Sacred Beast. "It must be nice not to have very many worries."

 

**

 

The wind, accompanied by silver and blue glitters of magic, rustled through the trees growing beside one of the many lakes surrounding the city of NeoTopia. It was a serene, peaceful place, prompting images of cheerful picnics and summer afternoon naps in hammocks which were interrupted by impromptu water-gun fights. Zero floated quietly next to the lake, gaze inward, Fenn safely perched on a nearby branch. The Winged Knight raised one black hand in a graceful gesture, the other sweeping forward in a mimic of the stance he used to summon his magic. In this moment he was simply focusing himself, testing his body for residual aches that may slow him in an upcoming fight-- any kind of upcoming fight, even the mock-battles he and Bakunetsumaru engaged in to keep themselves in condition.

Leaving the vocal components of his spells unspoken, he drew upon his magic and floated higher, a clear foot between his feet and the grass. The magic coming to his aid was hesitant but plentiful, something he aimed to fix in this training session. None but a Lacroian Master Mage, as he was, knew that mana was a living thing, like Mnn's or Spirit Beasts. It wasn't sentient, exactly, nor did it eat or breathe, but it could be abused and did respond to a gentle touch more readily than to force. Zero regretted pushing himself and his link to the greater Mana of the Universe so far; had he pushed any further and the bond may have fractured.

"Mana," he murmured, feeling the magical currents around him perk at the word, "I would renew your contract with this Winged Knight. I have strained our bond, for which I am most regretful. I will endeavor not to do so again."

He raised a hand and felt the mana rise to it, pooling under his palm and twisting around his fingers almost affectionately. Sometimes he felt that mana was akin to a great cat, fickle at times but always willing to return to a kind master, so long as proper apologies were made. Smiling, he gathered it around him, feeling it settle over him with a feeling similar to sinking into a hot bath after a cold day, or wrapping oneself in a favorite blanket. He settled into it peacefully, watching the violet petals of the sacred Princess Rose join the runes on the breeze. Zero descended into a meditative trance, letting his consciousness slide along the magical ebb and flow--

A sword flashed through where he had just been floating, followed by a small silver body. Heeding the subtle warning the mana stream had given him, Zero twisted out of the way just in time, sending his attacker sprawling out of their intended course. Angered not only at the attack but at the interruption of such a private moment, the Winged Knight growled, raising a hand. "Oh, Mana! Come to me, sacred magical Buster Sword!"

"That I could sever your link to such a sacred artifact," a voice cried from his left. He caught his sword and shield just in time to protect himself from another thrust, sparks flying from his shield. "You have no right to be named Savior of Lacroa! Deserter, fiend, villain!"

The sword flew at him again, clashing against his shield. Furious dark blue eyes met his own and he frowned, feeling the surge of Mana at the back of his attacker. He thrust his shield forward to disengage and used the momentum to throw himself back, trying to gather enough of his wits and his newly restored magic to end the fight with a decisive blow, though not one which would harm the smaller figure. "Who challenges Zero, the Winged Knight?" He demanded, backing away several steps.

With any of his recent opponents, or any Musha gundam, this would have prompted his opponent to introduce themselves. Now, it just evoked a cry of rage and another flurry of strikes, sending sparks from both blades. It was a Lacorian fighting style, Zero realized, parrying in a rush of movements. Could this be the Knight Gundam whom he was to train? But if it was, why were they attacking him?

He didn't dare let on that he was still groggy from his recent fatigue. If this was some ally of Tallgeese or Deathscythe they wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of his weakened state. Then again, his attacker wasn't hesitating either. He tried again. "Name yourself, villain, or face the true skill of my blade!"

"Hmph." Finally his adversary stepped back, revealing a Knight Gundam almost half a foot shorter than Zero. The gundam had flashing dark blue eyes, but wasn't wearing the usual armor a Knight Gundam received upon entering their training. They were instead wearing what looked like deep blue and silver chain mail across their arms, shoulders and helm, with plates of the same silver guarding chest and legs. The only decoration was a small yellow diamond-shaped crystal in the center of the chest plate. There was a Crest of Lacroa on the silver and blue shield, outlined in gold. The cape adorning the gundam's back was a deep blood red and when she had turned in a flourish earlier in the fight Zero remembered seeing a small golden Royal Crest adorning it just under her helmet.

Zero now registered that all of the shouts and insults had been in an distinctly female voice. "But--" he said blankly, allowing the other Knight's tapered sword past his guard far enough that its tip almost touched his mask, "you are a Knight Gundam of Lacroa. You serve Princess Relejimana or you would not wear her crest. You know I am no deserter!"

"You stole the Spirit Egg from the noble Triplets," the Knight growled, jabbing the tip of her sword at Zero's mask. "You left our Princess to languish for two and a half years in her petrified state while you gallivanted around, having cake, playing hero to other Princesses! You are nothing but a fraud, your name proves it. Whoever heard of a hero named Zero?"

"Perhaps it is you who are the deserter," Zero shot back, his temper getting the better of him. He knocked the other Knight's sword away with his shield, bringing his own sword up in a defensive stance. "Or an impostor! Where were you during the attack of the Dark Axis? Standing next to Death Scythe? I demand you tell me your name!"

"You know all of the Knight Gundams were melted down, save you!" The Knight snapped back. Zero felt Mana surge at her back and braced himself just in time against a fresh attack, her sword pressed into his shield. "I was the first to be reincarnated and first to master the magics needed to guard the royal family!"

A strangely familiar chime rang and she stepped back, eyes still dark with rage. "I am Song, Knight of the Frozen Storm, partner of the Sacred Gryphon!"

"You lie!" Zero had seen a glint in the distance and relaxed slightly; the SDG had detected the clash of combative magics and were coming to investigate. If he couldn't manage to stop the fight before it got any further, he would at least have backup, soon. "No one has mastered the Frozen arts in a decade and the Gryphon was destroyed, along with the Wyvren Epyon!"

"Not destroyed," Song taunted, pointing her sword at him. "Released from Tallgeese's tinted grasp and converted to Mnn's. He has reincarnated into a spirit egg, which chose me as its protector!"

Zero lowered his sword and shield ever so slightly, watching Song carefully. "You say this, and yet you do not wear the plate armor of a full Knight of Lacroa. If you are the Gryphon's willing partner, where is he?"

"I do not need plate armor nor do I need the Gryphon to defeat you, oh savior," Song mocked, settling to the ground in a balanced stance. Again feeling the rapid climb of magic behind the younger Knight, Zero knew it was time to stop the fight before either of them was badly hurt. He sprinted forward and before she could counter the move, he slammed the pummel of his sword into the side of her helmet. Instantly her eyes rolled back, her sword and shield vanished and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

On edge from the fight, Zero spun at slight movement in the corner of his eye but relaxed when he saw it was only Fenn, floating over from his tree branch. "I suppose you would have intervened if she had gotten the upper hand?" Zero asked, sighing at the happy burble from the young Feather Dragon. "Yours is a happy nature, little one." He gazed down at the figure at his feet, noting the dents and scrapes on her armor which had not come from their fight. "Fenn, I wish you could tell me what was going on in Lacroa, that a Knight as young as this shows signs of such hard fighting."

"Frenn!" Was the only response from the Feather Dragon, prompting Zero to roll his eyes and go down on one knee to roll Song over. From the front her armor was even more damaged, showing the wear and tear of constant fighting with no effort made to heal or repair. He glanced down at his own armor, noting how its pristine and spotless shape made hers look worse by comparison.

"Mana of the Seven Stars and Living Things," he murmured, placing his palms a few inches above her chestplate, "grant me healing."

Even as the Gunparrys began to land his palms heated and Fenn began to glow. Zero watched the worst of the scratches and dents on his fellow Knight start to mend in the yellow light, visible in the shade cast by the trees surrounding them. For the moment he left her helm alone, not wanting her to wake up and begin the attack again.

"Zero!"

Shute's call startled him and he looked up to find the rest of the Gundam Force clustered around. He hadn't heard their approach, as focused on his healing as he had been. The glow faded from his hands, having already faded from Fenn, and he stood, nodding to his friends in greeting.

"Who is this?" Captain asked into the silence.

"Her name is Song," Zero told him, "she calls herself Knight of the Frozen Storm. She is from Lacroa."

While Shute nodded, Bakunetsumaru's look silently questioned Zero's statement of the obvious. Zero glared back, calming only when Fenn settled his slight weight onto his partner's shoulder. "Why is she asleep?" Bakunetsumaru asked, reaching very gingerly to poke the Knight on the ground with a foot. Shute made a swatting motion, knowing better than to actually hit the Musha's hard armor.

"Stop it, Baku," the boy said, despite the slight grin on his face. "Didja cast a spell on her, Zero?"

"No." Zero looked down at the other Knight Gundam, tone displeased. "She attacked me. She would not listen to reason, I had no choice but to knock her out. She... doesn't like me much."

"Neither did the Triplets," Shute pointed out, really grinning by now. "And they turned around. C'mon, Zero, she'll warm up to you, I'm sure of it. You're a great guy."

"Let's get her to Blanc Base," Captain said, half turning back to the Gunparrys. "The Chief will want to meet her."

Zero nodded, making an absent gesture to gather mana below Song and lift her so he could take her in his arms. Only then did Shute point at his feet, then at Song, his finger following her path through the air.

"Hey," he said, "you've got your magic back!"

"Indeed," Zero said, not bothering to censor the happy notes from his voice. "I tested it today, before Song arrived, and have full control over it once again. When your arm heals, Shute, I will be ready to join my comrades on the field of battle."

"Not more flowers," Bakunetsumaru groaned. Zero tilted his head slightly, contemplating his friend.

"I have not summoned any, Bakunetsumaru. My hands are full."

"What's this, then?" The Samurai asked, stooping to retrieve something small and blue from the ground. The others gathered around once he had entered their gunparry. He opened his hand to reveal a small, powder-blue rose. After setting Song carefully on the floor of the transport, Zero crossed to take it from him gently.

"It has been years since the ice-petal rose has been seen in Lacroa," he murmured, eyes fixed on the way the light was reflecting from the frost-covered petals. "It was thought to be extinct." He turned back to Song, watching her quietly. "Perhaps she does know the forgotten arts."


	5. Chapter 5

Twelve hours later footsteps brought Zero's attention to the doorway of the quiet room he was sitting in. He stood upon seeing Chief Haro and Bakunetsumaru, moving to stand on the opposite side of the table Song was currently laying on. The three looked down at her in silence, their expressions each unreadable.

"She hasn't woken?" Haro asked, finally breaking the silence. Zero shook his head in the negative, his gaze fixed on the spot on Song's helm which he had struck with the pommel of his sword.

They all started when Song sighed and turned on her side, her back to Haro and Bakunetsumaru. "Perhaps she is simply asleep," Zero sighed, glancing up at his companions. "From the condition of her armor she has not had a chanc--"

"What is that? It looks like a BaguBagu, but it's black." Bakunetsumaru reached forward and when no one stopped him, dislodged the small mechanical insect from the back of Song's helm. He had to yank to do so, jerking her helm back slightly. "It stung her. Its stinger was still in her helmet."

"Do you have all of it?" Haro asked, leaning in to get a better look.

The samurai nodded and Zero frowned, moving around the table to look down at the black object now resting on the samurai's palm. "BaguBagu don't sting gundams," he objected.

The black BaguBagu's single eye glowed to a pale green life and its violet wings flurried into motion. It hovered over Baku's palm, fixing its eye onto each of them separately. Its gaze lingered longest on Zero and he abruptly felt paralyzed, trapped by the emerald orb. Alarm surged through him but no matter how much he attempted to struggle against the insect's hold, he was bound, unable to move.

"Get away from it!" A black hand pushed off from his shoulder, shoving Zero to the side and causing him to stumble. Two halves of the black BaguBagu fell to the ground, its green eye severed by a silver blade. Song herself landed heavily on the floor, panting. Shaken, Zero took several steps back until he bumped into Bakunetsumaru, who gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I felt paralyzed," Zero said, trying to gather his composure. "No matter how much I tried, I could not move. How long...?"

"Moments," the Musha gundam told him.

"It felt much longer."

The sound of armor gently striking the floor brought their attention back to the others in the room. Song was kneeling before the members of the Gundam Force, her sword on the floor before her. "Noble sirs," she said quietly, "please, I beg thee. Hear my tale before whatever punishment you have decided upon for this humble gundam."

"Punishment?" Haro asked, tone puzzled.

"I attacked a Royal Knight!" Song said miserably. "I concealed myself from those my Princess ordered me to learn from. Of course I am to be punished."

"Fear not," Zero said finally, "I, at least, will advocate for leniency. If you were held enthralled by the black BaguBagu, you were obviously not to blame. Chief Haro, in the moments it was merely looking at me I could no more control my own actions than I could escape from its gaze."

"No one is going to be punished in any way," Haro stated firmly. "Song, please stand up and come with us to meet the others, you have nothing to fear from the SDG."

Seeing Song was not going to move, Zero moved forward to place a hand on her shoulder, ignoring with an effort the way she flinched at the touch. "Compatriot," he murmured gently, "retrieve your sword and stand. You are among friends, here. I certainly do not hold your actions against you and as you heard, neither does Chief Haro."

"Nor do I," Bakunetsumaru put in. "You saved Zero, just now." He paused, then grinned. "Not that saving Zero is hard to do."

Wheeling, Zero was about to snap back at the samurai when he heard the faint sound of metal on metal. He looked back at Song to see she had stood, her sword sliding back into the sheath within her shield the same way the Buster Sword was held in Zero's shield. "Thank you," she said, her tone guarded. "I would like to make a request."

"Go ahead," Haro said, his tone puzzled.

"May I dress properly?" Song asked, not looking into the commander's face, instead fixing her gaze on his chest. "I feel...odd, to be standing in naught but my practice armor."

"Go right ahead," Haro replied. Song turned and with a gesture, a silver helmet similar to Zero's and two flanged rebraces appeared on the table she had been laying on.

"Do you have practice armor?" Bakunetsumaru wanted to know, tilting his head slightly at Zero. "How come we've never seen it?"

The Winged Knight had turned his back as soon as the armor had appeared, the Musha and Haro following his lead to give Song a bit of privacy, now gave his friend a flat look. "I haven't worn my practice armor in years," he said archly. "An elegant Knight like myself practices in what he wears in battle-- his plate."

"I am decent," Song murmured. The three turned to see her standing in somewhat plain silver plate mail. Her helmet had a single crest running front to back, the same way Zero's did, though hers was the same silver as the rest of her armor. There was a spike at either edge of her visor and a red jewel in the middle of it, just below the crest. Her rebraces also had a single spike each in the front but that appeared to be the limit of the decoration to any of her armor. Zero looked surprised to see her plate mail so unadorned, particularly since she didn't have the crest of Lacroa anywhere but her shield and cape, but didn't say anything. "I should introduce myself formally," she continued, finally looking Haro in the face.

The commander of the SDG nodded. "Not here. Let's go meet the others."

 

**

 

Though at first the crowed of assembled humans and gundams appeared to intimidate the small Knight Gundam, Zero smiled to himself when Song squared herself and raised her chin. He didn't entirely like the look in her eyes that seemed to be daring those around her to do their worst but until he knew the other Knight better he wouldn't be able to do anything about her attitude. His attention fixed on her, Zero again heard the oddly familiar chime when she began to speak.

"I am Song," she stated, her voice clear and true. "Knight of the Frozen Storm. I am here to learn from Zero, the Winged Knight, upon the word of our Princess Relejimana Miya du Lacroa, acting leader of the land of Lacroa. She sends her Royal Greetings and wishes to apologize to Zero for any concern she has caused him. The shield around Lacroa was erected to protect it from the threat of the black BaguBagu--"

"I knew something was wrong!" Zero cried, taking two swift steps forward. Song retreated at his advance, her hand twitching toward one hip. From the worn spot on the fauld on that hip she had worn something there that was now gone. "Are the Princess and the King safe?"

"Now they are," Song said after a few startled moments. "She wishes you to remain here with the Gundam Force and do what you can to discover the source of the new threat. Kibaomaru sends his greetings as well and vows to protect her to the best of his ability."

"As she commands," Zero murmured, nodding despite his displeased tone.

"What can you tell us about these new BaguBagu?" Haro asked, tone intensely curious.

Straightening from the defensive stance she had fallen into, Song took her gaze from the disgruntled Zero and returned it to the commander of the SDG. "The black BaguBagu control the mind of those they sting." She paused, glancing at Zero. "I know this...because Kibaomaru and I removed one from King Zeon. He is still recuperating, which is why the Princess is acting leader of Lacroa."

"The King," Zero breathed, aghast. "How could I let this happen?"

"You were here," Song told him, her voice surprisingly sharp. "You could not have known. I, however, I--" she stopped short, dropping her gaze. "I apologize. I misspoke."

"When did you get stung?" Bakunetsumaru asked into the awkward silence that followed Song's self-censorship.

"I am uncertain," Song admitted. "I felt strange just before the Princess sent me here."

"You don't think these BaguBagu came from here, do you?" Haro asked.

"I have no knowledge of where they might come from," she said, raising her gaze to meet his briefly, "nor would it be my place to offer such an opinion, should I have one."

Bakunetsumaru snorted. "Zero never hesitates to give his opinion."

"As a Royal Knight it is his duty to advise," Song said. "All Royal Knights have the wisdom to know when to advise and when to be silent."

"So the black BaguBagu completely takes over the mind of those it stings?" Zero asked hastily, steering the conversation back onto safe ground before Bakunetsumaru could take any pot-shots at him about that particular statement.

"It does not," Song told him, refusing to meet his gaze. "From my own experience and what the Sages found, when one is stung one is more deeply influenced by Dark Mana. Rage, bitterness, envy, jealousy...these are amplified and made to seem to be reasonable, even proper."

"Those things you said," Zero asked quietly, shifting so he could lock their gazes, "you truly feel them?"

"I..." Song managed to tear her gaze from that of the Winged Knight and looked to one side again. "I do not not believe them."

"We will speak of this, later," he said, dropping his gaze as well. Shute, knowing how the Knight Gundam felt about his role in saving Lacroa, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"In any case," Haro said, stepping forward, "welcome to NeoTopia and thank you for bringing us this news. I understand that you are still in training, but I think it would be best if you became a member of the Gundam Force, to help us."

Song was quiet for a long few minutes, her gaze still on the ground. Zero watched her carefully, but said nothing. When it looked like she either wasn't going to reply or that she was going to refuse, Shute stepped over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." Song looked up at him, head slightly tilted. Shute smiled at her. "Zero wasn't sure about joining us at first, too, but we convinced him. Zero can still train you, and we'll all help, too. Besides, it'd be the best way of figuring out where these black BaguBagu are coming from."

Slowly, Song nodded. "I will join you," she said, lifting her head with a proud tilt, the first sign Zero had seen of any kind of self-confidence from the younger Knight. "And I will give my sword to your cause."

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me of your training," Zero said once they had returned to Shute's house. He and Song were standing away from the others, watching Captain and Bakunetsumaru try to convince Shute to go back to working on his homework. Wincing slightly at how much of an order the request had sounded, he glanced over at his fellow Knight. "Please."

"It began as soon as I was able to speak," Song murmured, her blue eyes fixed on the small group of two gundams and one human close to twenty yards away. "I was tested for magical ability and given the ice scrolls to study when it was shown to be my affinity. I..." she trailed off, making a soft sound which Zero thought might be an embarrassed chuckle. "I was named Song for two reasons. I have a habit of humming when I am concentrating and the chime that sounds when I call on Mana."

"Your swordplay is amazing," Zero told her, to her obvious surprise. She took to the praise well, straightening proudly.

"I love swordwork," she said, happiness in her tone for the first time. "The commander of the guard said I was a natural--" she fell abruptly quiet, the pleasure vanishing from her posture. "Before he was dismissed from his post, that is."

"Why?" Zero asked, puzzled. "The commander of the King's Guard is a good man, noble and just."

"He objected to my posting," Song sighed. "We did not know it then but the King had already been stung. He became suspicious of me because I was a gundam. Kibaomaru stood up to him but I...I had no choice but to accept his order to join one of the border patrols, searching for rogue Pawn Leos."

 

**

 

"It's been destroyed?" The Admiral asked, his strange eyes burning into Talon's single brown eye. "Just like the one in the King? I'm disappointed, Talon."

The feathered gundam stared right back at him. "I told you I'd never controlled anything but a drone before," he replied, "the Queen would have--"

"Yes," the man snapped, standing and crossing around the desk to stand in front of Talon. "Yes, it would have been better to have the Queen use her best bug to control the husband I told her nine years ago was dead. To have Katrina see that not only is Zeon alive but so is their daughter! Yes, Talon. Pray, tell me, do you have any other brilliant ideas?"

"I do, actually," Talon said calmly. "Tell the Queen that Lacroa survived. That the castle still stands. Tell her that there are two Knight Gundams left-- and that neither of them are in Lacroa, doing their sworn duties. Tell her that you just discovered that the General betrayed you both."

Rocking back on his heels, the Admiral's expression turned from irritated to thoughtful. "Interesting. Most...interesting. And you say chess isn't your game."

"It isn't." Talon walked across the room to pour himself a measure of an amber liquid from a crystal decanter. "I hedge my bets."

"Leave," the Admiral said, waving a hand in dismissal. "Take the bottle. Send Queen Katrina in on your way out. Oh, Talon," he continued when the gundam was at the door, bottle and glass in hand.

"Yes, Admiral?" Talon asked, half turning.

Before the gundam could raise a hand in defense, the Admiral had him by the neck, forcing his back against the wall. The metal feathers on the back of his helm and shoulders dug into the wood, sending sparks from the metal underneath. "Watch your tone," the Admiral growled, "your freedom is in a state of flux. Do not forget this."

"Y-yes, sir," Talon stammered, his good eye small in fear. "Apologies, I forgot my place."

"Take care you do not forget again," the Admiral said softly, his multi-faceted eyes glittering in the light from the windows. "Now. Go pay your beloved siblings a visit. Make sure they are sitting tight in their besieged home like good little misbegotten creatures. It wouldn't do for them to be gone when the game begins."

"Sir?" Talon gasped around the hand on his throat. Nodding, the Admiral let him go, catching the bottle before it could hit the ground when the gundam did. He crossed back to the desk while Talon gasped on his hands and knees, one hand rubbing his dented throat. In the time it took the gundam to pick himself up, the man had settled back at his desk, bottle back in its place. "One day," Talon said hoarsely, "I will find out what you are. You are no human."

"I look forward to it," the Admiral said. "Run along, now. Don't forget to send the Queen in before you leave."

 

**

 

"A boarder patrol?" Zero asked, frowning. "But--"

"My commander was intelligent but resentful," Song interrupted, her voice lowering. "The man he replaced had been his best friend. He blamed me and did not tell his men that I was not fully trained. I did as well as I could, he included me in the strategy meetings so I could learn tactics and he was not unkind. But due to my inexperience...there were casualties. They kept comparing me to you. I was supposed to be able to protect them!"

"They had no right to treat you thus," Zero snarled, his hands clenching. "You are young-- you are untrained, how could they possibly--"

"Do you not think I did not know this?" Song shouted, wheeling on him. Neither of them realized that the increased volume of their conversation had attracted the attention of Shute, Captain and Bakunetsumaru, who were now staring at them. "Always it was I in first to every fight, I whom was blamed when the plan turned against us, no matter the real reason! Because I am a gundam but I am not you, Zero, Winged Knight! That you were there, that you, instead of I, suffered their blows, their ridicule! I--"

"Hey!"

Shute's cry startled both Knights and they turned to see the other three members of the Gundam Force standing only a few feet away. "C'mon, Song," the boy continued, "you can't blame Zero for any of that."

"Shute is correct," Captain agreed, his gaze shifting between the two gundams from Lacroa. "Zero did not do any of those things."

"No," Zero said softly, "Song is right. I should have been there. I should have never left Lacroa until it was known that all of Tallgeese's allies were captured or driven off."

"You can't do anything about what those others said," Bakunetsumaru pointed out. The samurai fixed his brown eyes on Song, who shifted slightly but didn't drop her gaze. "They acted without honor and are not worth listening to. If your training is incomplete, we will complete it and when you return to Lacroa you will show them you are a true Knight Gundam and a noble warrior."

"Baku is right," Shute said, grinning. "All we've gotta do is work hard. Imagine the looks on their faces when you and Zero go back, totally proving them wrong!"

"You..." Song trailed off, shaking her head slightly. "I...I do not understand. But if you wish to help me, I can hardly refuse. You are truly remarkable."

"I have told him he is," Zero agreed, chuckling. "Do you believe it now, Shute?"

"Ah," Shute said, rubbing a hand behind his head. "If you say so. I just think everyone deserves a chance to try their best, that's all!"

 

**

 

"First we must discover where the gaps are in your training," Zero said. "I know your sword knowledge is good but you have cast no magic. Your affinity is ice, what spells do you know?"

Glancing over at where Shute, his family, Captain and Bakunetsumaru were gathered on Shute's deck, Song edged further away from them. "I know a few," she said, returning her gaze to Zero. "About four. I...should we be so close to them?"

"You will be casting toward me," Zero pointed out, "not toward them. If it bothers you to have them watching--"

"It does not," she said immediately. "Let us begin the duel."

"This will not be a duel," the Winged Knight objected, though he drew the Buster Sword from its resting place in his shield. "But a demonstration. See the boulder, there?" He gestured with the tip of his blade to a stone about twice the size of both gundams. "Super Magical Violet Tornado!"

Sharp winds whipped out from where he was standing, picking the boulder up and hurling it almost twenty feet. He glanced over at Song and saw, strangely, fear in her expression, despite her nod. "Oh Mana," she murmured, taking two steps forward and clenching her fist.

Even several yards away on the deck the watchers could hear the soft chimes which sounded when Song drew on her magic. "She's afraid," Bakunetsumaru murmured, his eyes fixed on her form. "It is there in her posture. She does not want to use her magic."

"Why?" Captain asked, glancing at the Musha gundam.

"We will soon see," the samruai murmured. "Get ready to protect Shute's family in case the spell goes awry, Captain."

"Ice spears!" Song cried, jerking her clenched fist upward, elbow bent. Blades of ice shot up from the ground, not only demolishing the boulder but leading in a trail back to Song, who jumped back to avoid them. "Next?" She asked, not looking at Zero or the stunned audience.

"Ah," Zero fumbled, eyes wide, "yes, ah, that was...very good." He cleared his throat, regaining his composure and, like Song had, took a couple of steps back from the apparently razor-sharp ice stalagmites. "Can you dismiss them?"

"I...no." Song was still refusing to look at him. "They will melt. Eventually."

"Well, it will make a good target for the next test, if nothing else," the Winged Knight managed after a few moments. He readied himself, then slashed his blade through the air. "Lacroian Crescent!"

A thin blade of magic, curved in the shape of a crescent moon, shot through the air and clipped the tips off of the spears of ice. Song and the rest watched until it dissipated into the air, harming nothing else.

Before anyone could move, Song drew her sword and made a diagonal slash through the air. "Snow Blade!" For a few seconds after the movement, nothing happened. Then a sharp crack split the air and a shockwave rippled along the ground, cutting most of the ice spears in half. Instead of dissipating harmlessly into the air, however, it exploded just beyond the remains of the boulder, sending pieces of ice, rock and grass in all directions. Everyone ducked, including Song.

"How many times have you cast these spells?" Zero asked after a long silence. Song sighed, sitting down on the grass.

"Not...many. I know, I am unskilled."

"I did not say that," Zero murmured, moving to stand beside her. After a few moments he dropped to one knee, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you were unskilled you would not be able to aim the spells at all-- or they would explode in your face. You need practice, that is all."

"This's a side of Zero I haven't seen before," Mark remarked, glancing over at the other gundams. "He's usually so...forward."

"I think you mean brash," Bakunetsumaru agreed, laughing slightly. "It is strange to see him behaving so gently."

"He was that way with Genki, sometimes," Shute pointed out. "So were you. He was nice to the Triplets, even after they were such jerks to him. Song's a kid. Maybe that's just how he is with kids."

"He doesn't treat you like that," Bakunetsumaru objected. Shute grinned.

"That's 'cause when we met I was--" the youngster glanced at his parents. "Ah, I'll tell you later."

"What other spells do you know?" Zero asked, not having heard the conversation on the deck. Song climbed to her feet, beginning to absently slide her sword against the worn spot on her left fauld. "Why do you do that?" he asked, noticing the movement.

Looking down, Song shook her head slightly. "I wore my sword there," she said. "I am not used to this one yet." She contemplated it, head tilted to one side slightly. "The Princess gave it to me and showed me how to store it and retrieve it from Mana."

"Our magical abilities are tied to our weapons," Zero murmured, looking at his own sword. "The Buster Sword was very difficult to master-- I did not manage it until I was here." He smiled at her. "I will tell you that story another time. What other spells?"

"I will not cast Glacier Wall here," Song told him after a few moments, her demeanor a bit friendlier after the smile. "Last time I tried it I knocked myself out. It creates a wall of solid, dense ice."

"We will work on that one later," Zero agreed. "What is your last spell?"

"It is the one I used on the King," Song said quietly. "I seem to have both the most and the least control over it. Once when I was cornered I cast it in a panic. It knocked out every human for thirty meters and made me very sick. I could not stand for days." When Zero gave her nothing but a concerned look she smiled slightly. "It is called Mind Freeze."

"Show me," he encouraged.

"Who do you want me to use it on?" She asked quietly, looking over at the humans. "Is there someone you don't particularly like? It isn't...pleasant... to experience."

"Is it deadly?" Zero asked, frown clear in his voice.

Song shook her head in denial but her words contradicted the movement. "If held for more than a split second, it could be. But no. And it only really works on humans."

"We are all friends here," Zero said, startled.

"Here," Song said after a moment, pointing to a nearby bird. "That will be close enough. Mana, guide my hand." Before Zero could stop her, she reached out and made a motion like she was tapping the bird's forehead from twenty yards away. "Mind Freeze."

The bird shuddered and fell out of the tree. Zero quickly floated over and gathered it into his hand, checking for signs of life. To his relief, the small creature was still alive, though its feathers glistened with frost. "Mana," he murmured, passing a hand over the small form, "grant me healing."

Blinking, the avian pushed unsteadily to its claws, ruffling its feathers. Zero offered it to Song, who stroked a gentle finger very carefully along its back, watching it carefully. Zero watched the gentle care the younger knight used with the bird. It was in stark contrast to the defensive and stubborn gundam she had been until now. The bird fluffed its feathers again and took off from her hand. Both Knight Gundams followed its flight until they were looking at one another.

"You have had a harsh life already," Zero said, placing a hand on Song's shoulder. "It is not likely to be any safer with the Gundam Force. Our mission is to root the last vestiges of the Dark Axis from anywhere we can." He smiled before she could say anything. "But I think you will be well up to the challenge."

"Thank you, Zero," Song said after a few moments, dropping her gaze momentarily. "And I do apologize for my earlier behavior. And my comments."

"You did not know me," Zero murmured, "and you were afraid, perhaps, of what everyone expected of you. I do not blame you for this. It is easy to be afraid of letting others down. But true courage, as any of my compatriots can tell you, is what you do despite this fear, not because of it. Live by our beloved code of Chivalry--"

"Courage, wisdom, dignity, loyalty and tolerance," Song said, smiling finally. "I know it well."

"Indeed." Zero smiled back. "Live by it and you will well deserve the title Royal Knight of Lacroa. Now come, let us assure our comrades of our safety."

"And theirs," Song said ruefully. "I will not be casting any more magics this day."

 

**

 

"That was very interesting," Captain said when the two Knight Gundams were close enough. "Song, did you mean for the hyper-concentration of heat behind your second spell? The explosion would be very affective in battle."

Everyone, including Song, stared at the NeoTopian gundam. "The what?" Song asked after a few confused moments. "No, I have no skill with heat magics, only ice based spells."

"What are you talking about, Captain?" Zero asked him, absently greeting Fenn when the small Spirit Beast floated over from where he had been cuddled in Keiko's arms.

"This," Captain said, activating his holographic equipment to show a recording of Song's Snow Blade spell. The video showed the results as Captain had seen them, covered in temperature gauges and the results of the scans he always ran. Thanks to the video they could now all see that the shockwave along the ground had been created by two balls of temperature that circled each other, one below freezing, the other exactly as hot as the first was cold. The explosion had been the two balls colliding.

"Fascinating," Zero said, eyes wide. "But where did the second ball come from?"

"Oh, I know!" Shute chimed in, leaning forward. "I learned about that in my science homework. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. So when Song created such a cold spot, it made a spot of heat right next to it!"

"Good job, Shute," the boy's father told him, smiling.

"Yes, it's good to see that you're actually paying attention to your school work," his mother agreed, lifting Nana from her cradle and holding her close. "Honey? Let's go get lunch ready."

"Sure thing," Mark said calmly, giving a slight wave to the collected gundams and Shute. "Everyone staying?"

"Of course!" Bakunetsumaru said, echoing Captain's nod. Zero gave his ascent, glancing at Song only after he had. The younger Knight Gundam looked around at the others, then hesitantly nodded.

"If it would be appropriate, yes, thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Mark said over his shoulder. "Any friend of Zero's is a friend of ours."

"You have truly generous friends," Song said, shifting on her feet.

"NeoTopia is a peaceful place filled with good people," Bakunetsumaru told her with a grin. "Particularly Shute's parents. You get used to it."

"Be at peace, my friend," Zero said, snapping his fingers and offering her the resulting flowers. Song blinked but accepted them, then grinned.

"That is one spell I know very well," she told him in return, snapping her own fingers and offering him the pale blue flower that appeared.

Bakunetsumaru groaned, shaking his head. "Not another one, pulling flowers out of thin air!"

Zero and Song exchanged a look, then they both snapped their fingers simultaneously. The samurai yelped, now covered in a multicolored avalanche of roses with only his eyes showing. Shute burst out laughing, to Bakunetsumaru's chagrin, and Captain simply looked on calmly.


	7. Chapter 7

The afternoon sun glinted off of three swords, blue eyes and brown meeting and a look of vicious intent flew between Knight and Musha. Captain, returning from a tactical meeting at Blanc Base landed next to Shute and cast a concerned glance over at the two combatants. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Captain," Shute said absently, watching Bakunetsumaru and Song face off. "Zero and Baku got into one of their arguments and Song mentioned that she wanted a chance to see how good her sword work was against Baku's fighting style."

"That isn't entirely what she said," Zero put in, his tone dry. "She called him sloppy."

"She what?" Captain questioned, a frown clear in his tone. "That does not sound like her."

"She's relaxed a bit," Shute let his friend know.

"It is good," was Zero's opinion. "She's starting to show a sense of humor."

"Her sense of humor is getting her into fights," Shute pointed out, though he was grinning. "Kinda like yours does, Zero."

"It must be something you have in common," Captain commented, "since you are both from Lacroa."

Before Zero could do more than sputter, Song feinted in, tapping both of Bakunetsumaru's katana with her own blade. Returning to an almost perfect en garde, she waited for the samurai's response. It came swiftly with him bringing both of his blades in different patterns, the left jabbing while the right swept in from the side.

Catching the jabbing sword with her shield, Song parried the sweeping one and let it slide down her blade, attempting to use the spike on the crossguard to throw the blade from Baku's hand. The samurai smirked and jerked upward, his slim sword exiting the trap easily. The two gundams sprang back, Song twirling her hilt so the blade laid lengthwise along her arm before darting in again, using the new position similar to the way one would use a dagger in a knife fight. Catching a parallel sweep of Baku's katana with her blade she shoved her shield into his face, bashing him roughly on the chin.

"She fights dir-- uh." Shute glanced over at Zero, who had his hands clenched on his own weapon and shield. "I've never seen you fight that way."

Caught off guard by the improvised shield work, Baku skidded back in the grass but was able to keep both of his weapons and his feet. Showing no sign of disorientation from the hit, he sprang forward as Song was twirling her sword again, forcing her to leap to the side to avoid his cross-strike. She swung her sword around in an effort to catch him in the back, a move he countered by jerking one of his katana back to catch it while the other slid forward, glancing off of her shoulder guard.

"I have only seen Baku fight that way against Kujakumaru," Zero murmured, forgetting Shute's comment. "Though she is good, he is better, when he fights like this."

As if she heard his comment and wanted to disprove it, Song quickly spun and in a swift move that none of the audience could quite see sent one of Baku's katana flying until it stuck blade-first into the grass. The two combatants fell still, both breathing hard from the furious movement, neither one lowering their weapons. The break lasted only a few breaths before they sprang at each other again. Within moments of their new engagement Song yelped and her shield went flying, landing near the lost katana. Still the bout continued, Song gripping her sword with both hands and beginning to use a hacking style, her blows slower but more powerful. Baku's technique shifted to one that involved much more jabbing than slashing, his sword twisting around Song's in a flurry of moves until her sword joined her shield on the grass.

The young Knight fell to her knees and lifted her hands, breathing hard. "I yield," she panted, "and I apologize."

"You're very good," Bakunetsumaru returned, smiling at her cheerfully and offering her his hand. "It's been a long time since I was disarmed like that. And your move with the shield had me seeing stars!"

"I could show you how I got past your guard," Song offered after a few startled moments. She accepted his hand, standing with only a slight stumble.

"I'd like that," Bakunetsumaru said, trotting over to retrieve their weapons. "You learned all of that against Pawn Leos?"

"Not all of it," Song said, accepting her sword and shield with a slight bow. "Some of it was against the men in my unit, some of it was against Kibaomaru. The shield-work I learned from scrolls in the archives."

The Musha gundam slipped his swords into their scabbards and tenderly rubbed his chin, feeling it for dents. "Why don't you show me that move again tomorrow?" He asked with a grin. "That's going to be sore for a while."

"Where did you learn the style you were using after I disarmed you?" Song wanted to know. "Will you teach it to me?"

"Zero taught me that," Bakunetsumaru told her, smiling. "It's his favorite style."

 

**

 

"Did you summon Fenn for me?" Zero asked that night. He and Song were sitting on the roof of Shute's home, watching the sun set. The Feather Dragon was dozing in Zero's lap, making soft sounds with each exhale. Song looked down at him, then back at the stars beginning to show in the sky above them. "I heard your chimes just before he appeared," Zero added softly.

"He is a very unique creature, your Fenn," Song murmured by way of an answer.

"He is very special to me," the Winged Knight murmured, "he came to me in my darkest moment and lifted my heart...something which I had not believed possible, at the time."

"This place could not?" Song asked, glancing at him. "It is very strange, here. Everyone is so...open. So nice. Even the world itself is open and I find myself growing tense for lack of mountains or walls around."

"It is very flat here," Zero agreed, "perhaps why they build their towers so tall. I am sure you will grow as fond of it as I have."

"Do you miss home?" She asked, tracing the yellow jewel on her chest. Zero nodded.

"With every waking breath. I ache to be home, protecting our Princess, relaxing in the company of our comrades, discussing magic techniques with the human sages. But in order to protect Lacroa, I must aid the Gundam Force in eradicating the Dark Axis. For this, I set my own wants and needs aside until the day I can be home once again."

"I understand, now," Song murmured, "why the Feather Dragon allows you to control him--"

"I do not control Fenn," Zero interrupted, turning his blue eyes to focus on the younger Knight. "Summon-beasts are our allies and friends, not things to be controlled or subjugated. You need to realize that, being the guardian of the Gryphon's spirit egg."

Song made a pulling motion from the jewel at her chest and the golden egg appeared, floating down to rest gently in her palm. Empty of its precious treasure, the Jewel of Holding became a much paler yellow, almost clear. "I do not know why the Gryphon chose me," she told him, "I am not exactly good at being a Knight. My confidence is horrible, sword work is my only skill other than a minor talent in singing and you've seen the travesty I am with working magic." She contemplated the glowing object for a few minutes before offering him the egg. "Perhaps you should take it."

Zero shook his head, reaching to cup her hands around the sacred item. "You are very young. The Gryphon obviously saw something in you, like Fenn saw in me, that you don't realize is there. After all, I didn't want to accept his egg. Nay, I returned it to the noble Triplets when I first received it. We are not so different, my friend."

Keeping the golden gently glowing egg in her hands, Song let her gaze linger on the twilight, silent long enough for the sky to ripple from light blue through pinks, oranges, purples and finally to a deep cobalt blue. She glanced at Zero to find him also watching the twilight fade to night so guided the egg back into its holding place within the jewel on her chest. The jewel once again shone with a rich golden color, mimicking that of the egg it held. "Well," she said, stretching, "at least now I have a better understanding. We should rest, old man. I want to train hard tomorrow."

Zero's gaze shot to hers, finding her smiling. "Old man?" He echoed, frowning. "I am not old!"

"No," she replied cheerfully, "simply the oldest of the Knight Gundams. Good night!" With that she stood and took off, floating to the ground. Zero huffed and watched her go.

"I am not old," he muttered to Fenn, whom didn't respond due to still being asleep. "Old man! We'll just see about that!"


	8. Chapter 8

The armor looked something like a combination of GunEagle and Captain Gundam, its armor buffed to a sparkling white and cool green that matched Shute's eyes. When the boy wore it, as he was now, he looked almost like a gundam himself, the lower half of his face covered by a mask and his eyes protected by a clear blast shield that doubled as a heads-up-display. Golden SDG faction symbols identical to those Captain wore emblazoned the shoulders and a jet pack covered the back.

Delighted as he was that Doctor Kao Lyn was finally finished with the armor, Shute's expression was now disgruntled, watching his hands flex inside the black and white gauntlets. The boy had already taken the armor for a test run, getting used to the concept of thinking before he moved so the suit's enhanced strength didn't knock him over.

"What's wrong, Shute?" Captain asked, noting his friend's less than pleased expression.

"I don't have any weapons," Shute complained, lifting his right wrist to pop open the communicator control and examine the buttons there again. "How am I supposed to help with the fighting?"

"You aren't," Haro said, striding up from the other end of the mobile platform boy and gundam were standing on. "Shute, this armor is to protect you. Leave the fighting to Captain and the other gundams."

"Exactly," Captain agreed, "you're not programmed for it, Shute. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll still be a great help. You already are, even without the armor."

"If you say so," Shute said doubtfully. "At least it's got my glue-gun."

"And the modifications you made to your backpack and your roller blades," Captain told him again. "Let's go show the others."

"Take one of the gunparrys," Haro agreed. "Zero and Bakunetsumaru should be out at the coast training with Song."

"I'm sure we'll all be glad to get back to work investigating those black BaguBagu," Shute murmured, glancing over at Captain to see his agreeing nod. "Finally, after three and a half weeks!"

 

**

 

"There they are!" Shute said, pointing at a flurry of movement on a cliff along the shore below. The boy was still wearing the suit, though he had taken the helmet off and held it under an arm.

"What are they doing?" Captain asked, stepping out onto one of the transport's wings.

The area around the two Knights and the Samurai was a smoldering mess. There were shards of ice jutting out of the ground in a wide circle, creating a sort of arena for the three and on one side of the circle a crater broke the barrier of ice. As they got lower they could see strips of burnt ground and several places where Zero had cast his spells, marked by patches of violet petals.

"Training, I guess," Shute said, nonplussed. He laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Maybe we shouldn't have let them all come out here without supervision, Captain."

"They do not seem harmed," Captain said, his battle mask closing over his face.

"Ha!" Song's battle cry echoed over the flat land, no longer covered in grass from the many days spent practicing both sword work and magic. The tip of her sword snapped upward and stabbed outward toward where Bakunetsumaru was charging toward her, in the midst of his Tenkyoken. "Snow Blade!"

The shockwave shot forward, the two balls of super cooled and superheated air almost visible in the bright sunlight. With another twist of her blade she sent them toward where the samurai had lept to the side, concentrating hard on the ripples of magic that were controlling their flight and keeping them from intersecting too soon. Abruptly she felt the magical currents behind her part, forcing her to divide her attention enough to bring her shield up and block Zero's attack. Just before her Snow Blade attack actually hit Bakunetsumaru, while she was still holding Zero at bay with her shield, she sent the two rotating balls harmlessly into the air, letting them explode six feet above the Musha gundam.

Exalted with her success, she forgot about Zero. He swept his blade in and presented it at her mask, forcing her to jerk back and trip over a rough spot on the ground, landing hard. "Ow!"

"That was great!" Bakunetsumaru said, trotting over. "You had good control over that one!"

"But I let Zero get past my guard," Song sighed, staying where she was.

"Do not be discouraged," Zero told her, "you can hardly expect to best two warriors much older and with much more experience than you. Bakunetsumaru is right, I think you are well on your way to mastering the Snow Blade."

"If you say so," Song muttered.

The gunparry landed without incident a safe distance from the three combatants, Zero and Bakunetsumaru turning to watch it.

"Are you okay?" Shute asked after disembarking, eying the three dented forms.

"Fine," Baku said, returning his swords to their scabbards. "Nothing but scratches."

"On you, maybe," Zero said, passing a hand over the burnt parts on his armor. They only faded after several passes. Song didn't reply, shoving herself to her feet and stalking off toward the circle of ice stalagmites. "She's fine," the Winged Knight told the others, "she's just frustrated. Things were going well, before the last explosion. What are you wearing, Shute?"

"Like it?" Shute asked, distracted from the small Knight Gundam. He turned in a circle with a grin, letting the Knight and the samurai see the armor from all angles. "It's the new armor Kao Lyn was making for me! Now we can go on missions again!"

"Good," Bakunetsumaru said with a firm nod. "Let us go ask Master Bell Wood if he can use the Dimensional Transport Device to open a portal to Ark. From there we can journey to Lacroa and start investigating the source of the black BaguBagu."

"I will stay here," Zero said, looking off toward where Song had disappeared. "I do not believe it wise to leave Song alone in her current mood."

"What is wrong?" Captain asked, following Zero's gaze with his own.

"She feels her progress is slow," Zero sighed. "She does not see that comparing herself to me and Baku is pointless--"

"Which is why we must take her to Ark with us," Bakunetsumaru said firmly. "There are young Musha there she can train with, even briefly. Then she will see what remarkable lengths she has come in less than two weeks."

 

**

 

When Zero found her, Song was standing motionless at the edge of a cliff, her cape snapping in the stiff, salty breeze. She held her sword in both hands, her shield on the ground behind her, her posture tight and angry, almost as if she was preparing herself to fight the very wind. Zero also saw pain in her stance, a deep and bitter wound, one the edges of which were as raw as his own once had been, upon his banishment from Lacroa.

"I was banished from Lacroa by Princess Rele in the middle of the Dark Axis invasion," he said softly, his mind retreating to that day. He shuddered, the same wind that ripped past Song's blade swirling around his armor with almost a lover's touch. "My best friend, Deed, betrayed me in the worst way possible-- he turned traitor and killed the other Royal Knights in a show of support for the Dark Axis. For all I know he personally melted them down to feed General Zeong. I failed them, by not seeing his true intent when he encouraged me to go with the Princess, that day. And for this, I get praise as the Savior of Lacroa."

"They do not know you," Song said softly, sinking to her knees, her sword precariously on the cliff edge before her. "You are noble, yes. You are a paragon of our Laws of Chivalry, true. But you are more than just a Knight, Zero. You're a person of deep passion. Of conviction, justice, mercy and kindness. You are the Savior of Lacroa because you live and breathe Chivalry. I know this, now. And I hate them."

"Hate--?" Zero asked quietly, watching her. He didn't notice the temperature and light shifting as clouds began to build in the sky with unnatural swiftness.

"Hate," Song agreed, softly and vehemently. "It burns inside of me, making me lash out at you, at Bakunetsumaru, at Captain, at Shute, when all of you just want to be my friend. I know not how to be a friend, Zero! I hardly know the definition of the word! It sickens me."

Feeling well beyond his depth and having no idea how to reply to her statements, Zero fell quiet. Fenn, however, had other ideas. He floated around until he was almost touching Zero's mask, looking intently into the eyes of his gundam partner. Zero blinked and after a few moments of confusion he realized his silence was doing more damage than anything he could possibly say and stepped forward to sit beside Song, taking one of her hands gently. "A friend comforts when we feel pain," he said quietly, remembering a conversation on the topic with Shute. "Friendship is a cool, comforting feeling when we need it most. Song, listen to me."

The younger Knight looked up at him, blinking slightly when the first raindrops from the storm overhead began to hit her mask and helm. "I am listening."

"We expect nothing from you," he told her, making sure their gazes were locked. "If you did not cast another spell for the rest of your time here it would not matter to me. Watching you makes me feel lazy for the time I have spent here doing nothing more than teasing Baku and watching Shute do his homework."

"You are hardly lazy," Song scoffed, looking away. Zero reached around and brought her gaze back to his.

"Your work ethic is remarkable," he told her firmly. "You are incredibly gifted. You learned the I-Beam shield in three days. It took me close to a month. You have earned a permanent ally in the Winged Knight. When we return to Lacroa we will deal with those who laid these wounds upon your warrior soul-- they will get everything they deserve."

Before Song could reply, a shout from behind them caught their attention. Song turned first, stooping to gather her sword and shield when she saw Shute sprinting toward them, still wearing his armor. A bright flash of light caused Song to duck, thunder crashing around them moments later.

"We should not be out in the open," Zero stated, eyes wide. "Neither should Shute!"

"Storm," Shute panted when he reached them, pointing overhead. "Not-- not natural. Need you, both of you, in the city, to help with evacuating the towers."

"Lead the way," Zero said, Song nodding in firm agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

"How is the evacuation going?" Haro asked, watching the storm pattern on the monitors in Blanc base. "This storm is going to get much worse; it's coming from the ocean. There's a magnetic disturbance, there." His finger landed on one of the computer screens.

"It's going slowly, even with the full force of the SDG helping. We need to deploy the Gundam Force but we shouldn't risk GunEagle or the GunChoppers in these winds," Juli said, frowning. Chief Haro nodded in agreement.

"Raise the base above the cloud line," he ordered. "Some of those winds could sheer the coupling station in half."

"Yes, sir!"

The base shuddered, slowly beginning to rise. "How will we get to the city?" Zero asked, looking out the windows to see nothing but the rain still lashing the base.

"We have to wait until these winds die down," Haro told him. "Hopefully no one will be hurt and the damage won't be--"

"Chief Haro, several of the satellites at the top of the towers have been blown out of alignment! One has already broken free and landed in the cargo district!"

The Gundam Force exchanged glances and Shute nodded firmly. "C'mon, guys, time to get to work."

 

**

 

"Everyone move quickly, no pushing," Captain said, guiding the humans and mobile citizens through the storm. Every time the lighting and thunder cracked overhead at least one person cried out and stopped moving, turning what should have been a five minute trip between the homes in the city proper and the underground bunkers Mayor Margret had commissioned to be built after the Dark Axis attack into a half hour-long trek. His sensors trained in several directions at once Captain kept track of everyone he could currently see, using every weapon at his disposal to keep flying debris from hitting anyone.

"We're there!" Shute, at the front of the milling mass of close to a hundred people and robots, yelled over the sound of the storm. "One at a time please, the faster you move the faster everyone will be under shelter!"

"We're lucky the Mayor agreed to build these bunkers," Bakunetsumaru commented, rain streaming off his armor. The Musha gundam's horse Entengo nickered in agreement, doing his part to ferry those who couldn't move quickly.

"Chief Haro convinced her it was a good idea to be prepared for anything that might happen," Captain said, looking out into the storm. "Shute, stay here and make sure these people all get into the shelter. I need to go help Zero and Song."

"I'm coming with you," Bakunetsumaru asserted, grabbing Captain's hand just before the soldier engaged his thrusters and took off into the wind. They both ignored Shute's shout and Entengo's neigh of protest at being left behind, Bakunetsumaru shielding his eyes with his free hand in an attempt to see through the driving rain. "Can you see them?"

"I can," Captain said, "hold on." The two gundams forged through the storm, the buffering wind making it almost impossible to rise above the buildings. Between the structures the wind was unpredictable and often blasted them off course.

"This storm reeks of sorcery," Bakunetsumaru muttered after a close call during which they almost crashed into a wall. "We need to find the source and destroy it!"

"Or contain it," Captain agreed, "hold on, we're almost there."

The samurai, one hand locked on Captain's wrist and the other holding his shoulder, nodded. "Is it just me or is it getting colder?" He asked a few moments later, noticing his grip was beginning to slip and the rain was turning to sleet.

"The storm is dropping in temperature by almost fifteen degrees," Captain said, a gust of wind forcing him to suddenly strengthen the power of his jets. Bakunetsumaru, not ready for the move, scrabbled against his slick and icy armor for a lost handhold.

"Wait, Captain, I'm slip--" another sharp gust from the side and the samurai's hand was jolted loose, sending him plummeting toward the ground.

"Baku!" Captain dove to retrieve the other gundam but before he could catch him, someone else had.

Bakunetsumaru turned grateful eyes to Zero, the Winged Knight. Who, predictably, was laughing at his friend. "Those without wings should not attempt to fly," he said, ignoring the rain dripping from his helm. "Keep your feet firmly on the ground where they belong, samurai."

"Thank you, Zero," Baku panted, leaning over with his hands on his knees once the Knight Gundam had set him down.

"I'm sorry," Captain said, landing next to them. "I should have realized you were slipping."

"No harm done," Baku told the soldier gundam. "Come, let us return to our duties. There are citizens in need of protecting."

"Indeed there are," Zero agreed, turning to fly back in the direction he had come from.

"Warning!" The three of them started, staring at the speaker in Captain's helmet. "Another of the satellites has broken free and is falling straight toward your position!"

Without pausing long enough to even look at each other, the three members of the Gundam Force raced toward where Zero had left Song, Zero and Captain quickly outpacing Bakunetsumaru.

"There isn't enough time to get everyone clear!" Zero cried, "we need to destroy the satellite!"

"That will cause the debris to hit the buildings and the people!" Captain countered, "we must move it!"

"We can try both at once!" Bakunetsumaru called, pulling out his swords and beginning his most powerful attack. "Kempu!"

Zero followed his lead, spiraling toward the clouds overhead and calling on his magic. "Oh Mana!"

"Soul drive, activate!" Captain shouted, feeling the surge of current that came with the most powerful of his components reacting. With Shute's cries of encouragement over the radio echoing in his audio circuits, Captain shot to his place in the center of the combined attacks, letting their power carry him toward the satellite. Everyone froze in place, waiting to see if the attempt to move the satellite out of harm's way would be successful. As soon as he judged himself close enough, Captain fired his jets one more time. "Captain Punch!"

His fist contacted the satellite and its trajectory began to change, slowly. "It's not working fast enough," Bakunetsumaru said, glancing at Zero. The Royal Knight Gundam nodded and pushed himself forward as fast as he could go. He knew, in the heat of the moment, that he didn't have time to call Fenn from Shute's side and becoming the Knight of the Silver Wings. He would have to make do with his own power and nothing else.

"Super Magical I-Beam!" He shouted, spreading the shield as far as he could. "Captain, get clear!"

"I can't!" Captain shouted back, both hands now on the metal sphere. The armor on the object three times his size was beginning to give way under the pressure, though it was slowly veering out of its original path. "Zero, Baku, get everyone clear!"

Forgotten below, Song gazed up in awe and no small amount of horror at the huge object coming at her in terrible speeds. "I need to do something," she said softly, looking around at the humans she had been guiding. "I need to-- it's not going to work, they'll be crushed. I need to do something, what can I do!"

Racing forward as fast as her magic would carry her, Song flew until she was in front of any humans. She landed, took a deep breath and looked up again, catching sight of both Captain and Zero trying in vain to alter the satellite's path. "Oh, Mana, please let this work GLACIER WALL!"

The ground rumbled and the pavement split. A thirty foot thick wall of ice shot ten feet into the air, directly below Song. She stumbled and went to one knee, looking up at the satellite still hurtling toward her. All of the water around the wall-- rain and the water on the ground, had been sucked into the super-dense wall of ice and the ground below it was beginning to groan in protest at the extremely heavy object.

"Zero, get clear!" Captain shouted, "protect the people behind the wall! The satellite's going to hit the street!"

"Wall?" Zero looked behind him and as soon as he spotted the huge wall of ice, he launched himself into clear air, turning to land beside the huddled human and mobile citizens. He had just enough time to cast his shield spell again before the satellite hit, the shockwave from the impact deflecting over the ice wall and his magic shield. Pouring all the magic he had into the shield, Zero held it for as long as he could, knowing the lives of those huddled with him depended on it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Have you found them?" Chief Haro asked Juli, his gaze fixed intently on the screen. Juli gave a minute shake of her head, manipulating the sensors carefully in an effort to discover the missing gundams.

"No, sir," she said, never taking her eyes from the sensor readouts. "Captain, Zero and Song have disappeared. We have every unit we can spare from-- Wait!" She zoomed in on a prone figure, enhancing the image until Captain's profile could be seen. "It's Captain!"

"Get rescue units to that position immediately! Keep looking for the others, they'll be nearby!" Haro barked, sending several mobile and human officers scurrying away from him. "Hang in there, Captain," he whispered, sitting carefully in his chair for the first time in close to eight hours, since the storm had hit. "We'll get you safe."

 

**

 

"Urgh," Zero mumbled, rolling his aching head to one side. None of the sounds he could hear were reassuring so he didn't open his eyes, not wanting to face whatever it was that was causing every sound to reverberate in his helm just yet. Instinctively he groped for his magic, relaxing only when he felt its warm, comforting touch flood through his body. At least he hadn't depleted himself again, with whatever other harm he had managed to do to himself.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. "Take your time," said a rough male voice he wasn't familiar with. "There's no rush."

Memories surged into his mind and he pried his eyes open, gazing up at a darkness that was only slightly different than what he had seen with his eyes closed. "Wha--" He coughed, choking on the dust in his throat.

"There's no water, or I'd give you some," the male voice said from his right. "Though...can you even drink water?"

"It's all right," Zero managed, wincing to hear his voice sounding like it came from a rusty gate. "I'll be fine. What happened? Is everyone safe?"

"I like that," a woman said from nearby to his right. "He almost kills himself, then asks if we're okay?"

There was a chuckle from at least seven more voices. "We're all okay so far," said the man whom had spoken first. "Just bumps and bruises. Though how much longer that's going to last I don't know. We're all trapped down here."

"Trapped?" Zero asked, blinking and sitting up. "Mana," he murmured, lifting a hand. Light slowly built in his palm, casting a yellow glow on the humans and mobile citizens surrounding him. The humans all blinked in the light, their eyes adjusting slowly from having been in the dark so long. Looking around, he could see that they were in a kind of bubble formed by cement blocks in the exact shape of his magical shield. The rubble overhead creaked, causing several of the humans to duck instinctively. Still dazed from being knocked out, Zero weaved as he stood, leaning thankfully on the hands that reached to steady him. Once he had his balance he looked around and smiled, hoping that it was a reassuring expression. "Don't worry. I'll get us out."

"Are you sure you should try?" Asked one of the mobile citizens.

"It is a Knight's duty to rescue those in need," Zero replied, feeling the world steady around him as he drew on his magic in preparation of casting his shield spell again. "Everyone, get close to me. Super magical I-Beam!"

The blue light that accompanied all of his magic spun out from his hand, first coating him and his companions, then beginning to push the rubble out of the way. Zero grunted and pushed both hands out to the side, forcing the rubble to topple outward and set them free. As soon as the rubble was out of the way the shield dissipated in a rumble which knocked the Winged Knight from his feet again. He landed in a sit. "Ow."

"Zero!" A small explosion hit his side, pinning his left arm. He looked down dizzily and saw Shute beaming up at him. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hello, Shute," he managed, blinking in an attempt to get the world to steady around him. "I've been right here."

"He saved us," said the man, who was still standing nearby. "He and that other gundam, the one who made the wall."

"Where is Song?" Zero asked, realizing all he could see was rubble and that he didn't quite want to try his feet yet.

"We haven't found her yet," Shute began, only to be interrupted by a very familiar and happy burble.

"Fenn!" Zero cried, cradling his friend gently to his chest with the arm Shute hadn't kidnapped. "I'm so glad you are safe!"

"I think the feeling's mutual," Shute laughed. "C'mon, Zero, they just found Captain and are taking him to Blanc Base for repairs."

"I must find Song," Zero said, finally willing to trust his feet again. "She is my responsibility. I never should have--" He stopped short, having turned to see the huge wall of ice still stretching across the street.

"I know," Shute said, also gazing up at it. "It's what stopped the satellite from doing a lot more damage."

"No wonder it caused the cave she tried it in before to collapse," Zero murmured, eyes still wide. "I'm glad she hasn't cast it before now."

"Zero," Bakunetsumaru said, walking up and eying the Knight Gundam, "Let's look for Song. Shute, go with Captain, he'll need you."

"You sure you guys'll be okay?" Shute wanted to know, looking between them. Zero nodded, beginning to brush himself off.

"I am unharmed, Shute. Go, we will join you as soon as we find her."

 

**

 

"Zero, I was thinking." Bakunetsumaru was helping to search a building near the ice wall after hearing one of the humans describe how Song had been thrown clear of the explosion. Zero could hear his words from a room away and, though tempted, didn't pretend otherwise.

"Oh?" He asked, carefully lifting a piece of sheet wall to peer into the small cave it had made leaning against a desk. Bakunetsumaru either didn't hear or ignored the skepticism Zero had let slip into his voice.

"Yes. Song's magics are very powerful and seem to be very hard to control." The Musha gundam appeared in the doorway, glancing inside to find Zero floating across toward him. "Perhaps you should teach her your spells, instead of having her master these forgotten arts. These spells may have been forgotten for a reason."

"It is something I have considered," Zero admitted, using his shoulder to attempt to gain entry into another room. The door shuddered and gave, Zero catching himself just in time to prevent himself from sprawling forward into the room. "But she has no aptitude for the wind magics and I don't know any other spells."

"She could kill herself or others, with these," Bakunetsumaru pointed out, heading into a different room. "Nothing here."

"She is young, Bakunetsumaru," Zero said, a flash of red catching his eye. He floated over a gap in the floor to investigate. "Two months, at best, younger even than Genkimaru. The Sorcerers must have known what they were doing, to allow her to practice these spells. I must trust them. They spoke the prophecy about me, after all."

"Are they never wrong?" Bakunetsumaru asked, again appearing in the doorway just as Zero stooped to try to free the bit of red cloth.

"No." Zero turned, cloth in hand. "At least, not in my experience. Just a human shirt. Perhaps we should try another building."

"It is the same color, though, and this is the building the woman saw her thrown into," Bakunetsumaru pointed out. His eyes went from the scrap of cloth to Zero's cape and back. "Did your cape change color?"

Zero glanced back at it, then at the Musha gundam. "I-- no, why?"

"I just noticed," the samurai said, smirking, "it's pink."

Having moved into another room during their conversation, Zero stopped short, then scowled at his friend. "It is not!"

"It is pink!" Bakunetsumaru crowed, pointing. "That's hilarious!"

Aggravated and already on his last nerve from his headache and Song's disappearance, Zero's temper cracked. He snapped his fingers and coated the samurai in bright pink rose petals, leaving only his eyes showing. "Now who is pink?" He asked in an arch tone, floating past the samurai and into the next room.

"Why you--" Charging after him, Bakunetsumaru failed to notice the weakened condition of the floor, realizing his mistake only when the ground creaked underneath him. He froze instantly, moving only his eyes up to Zero, who was floating in front of him, just out of reach. "You did that on purpose!"

"Tempting," Zero said, drawing the moment out, "but no." He glided over to grab the Musha gundam by the back of the armor at his neck, jerking him out of the way just in time to prevent him from falling when the floor gave way. "An elegant knight like myself would not let even the most aggravating of allies harm themselves, even through stupidity."

"Foul villain," the samurai grumbled, waiting for Zero to transport him back to solid ground. He looked down, mostly out of curiosity to see how far he would have fallen and something caught his eye. "Wait, Zero, I think I see something."

The Royal Knight Gundam slowly lowered them both through the hole, waiting for Bakunetsumaru to have firm footing before letting him go. "Where?" He asked, turning in a circle.The room was a mess, the large floor-to-ceiling windows had been blown out by the storm. He could see that the skies were no lighter than they had been, though no rain fell. "We are not free of this storm, Baku. This may simply be the eye. I hope Haro has found the source."

"It looks like the door was crushed by something, it must be hidden from view in the hallway. We missed this room," Bakunetsumaru commented, making his way carefully through the shards of glass and demolished furniture. "Here, I found her, Zero!"

Hurrying over, the Knight saw what the Musha had; Song's foot jutting out from under a desk that was half crushed by what looked like a piece of the street below. Not hesitating long enough to speculate how the slab had gotten there, Zero wedged himself under the block, ordering his still-shaky limbs to behave. "I've got it," he grunted, "get her out!"

Earlier argument forgotten, Bakunetsumaru darted in and grabbed Song's still form, hauling her out into the open just before Zero's grip slipped and the slab went crashing to the floor, sending tremors through the building. Wordlessly the Winged Knight grabbed both of them and pulled them out of the window, watching wearily as the building shuddered and the floor they were on collapsed down to the next one.

"I know you would never let me fall," Bakunetsumaru said after the rumbling from the building had drifted into silence. Zero glanced down at him, beginning to lower him and Song to the ground.

"It was a silly argument," Zero sighed when the three of them had the street under their feet. He let the samurai go and shifted his grip on Song, shaking his head slightly. "Help me find a gunparry. We should return to Blanc Base."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry I can't give you more time to rest," Haro said, standing in front of the screens on the command bridge of Blanc Base. The battered forms of the Gundam Force were standing in front of him, Song and Captain looking the worst, followed by Zero. Bakunetsumaru and Shute had a few marks on their armor but were mostly unscathed. "The storm is coming from the ocean and we did send the GunDivers to try to investigate. However, the maelstrom made it impossible for them to approach."

"Maelstrom?" Bakunetsumaru asked, his brown eyes fixed on the screens. "Is that is what is causing this?"

"No," Haro denied, "the maelstrom seems to be yet another symptom. If NeoTopia is going to survive this--"

"We'll go," Shute interrupted, his hands clenched. "Right, guys? We'll go, we'll stop whatever it is."

"Of course," Captain agreed, stepping forward.

"Indeed," Zero said, nodding. Song followed his example, nodding without a sound.

"I can't ask you to--" Haro began, but a shout from behind all of them interrupted him yet again.

"Chief Haro!" Bell Wood shouted again, waving his arms over his head and sprinting toward them. "Found what it is! It's a portal!"

"A portal?" Haro asked, quickly stepping aside to allow the teenage engineering expert full access to the base's most powerful computers. Typing furiously Bell Wood brought up several images, a few overlapping each other. On the most prominent of the screens were snowy images of a large black oval directly above the maelstrom off of NeoTopia's coast.

"I've tried closin' it with my transport device," Bell Wood panted, still catching his breath. "But there's somethin' stuck in the middle. There, see?" he pointed to an object that was protruding from the middle of the black oval. "Can't tell what it is."

"Let's go," Song said, speaking up for the first time since she had woken. The others turned to her and she took half a step back before pushing her chin out stubbornly. "Isn't that what we do?" She asked. Zero was pleased to hear only the slightest tremor to her voice.

"It is indeed," he agreed, placing a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed gently when he felt how cold it was, hoping the movement was reassuring.

"I can't ask you to do this," Haro said again, a frown clear in his voice.

"That's just the thing," Shute replied, grinning. "You don't have to."

 

**

 

Taking a deep breath, Zero stepped out onto the wing of the pitching gunparry. They were in the most stable of the bumbling craft-- Chief Haro's personal transport. The winds this close to the portal were stronger than the winds during the worst of the storm had been over the city and despite the strength of the gunparry's engines the pilot was struggling to keep it even. Ignoring all of the distractions he could, the Winged Knight sent himself into as deep a meditative trance as he dared, centering himself.

The Royal Knight Gundam was a Master Mage for a reason. Magic surged around him and the winds abruptly shifted, veering around the gunparry as if it was surrounded by an invisible bubble.

"I didn't know he could do that," Bakunetsumaru said, eyes wide.

"He must have learned when he was in Lacroa last," Shute replied softly, his eyes fixed on the glowing purple and blue form of the Knight Gundam. Carefully he walked out onto the wing and stood next to Zero, making sure not to touch him for fear that he would break his concentration.

"Captain," Zero said, startling all of them, "you will need to carry Baku. I can not concentrate on this and him at the same time. The soldier gundam nodded, stepping out beside Shute and gently taking Baku by the armor at the back of his neck.

"We are ready," he told his friend, glancing around to see Shute, Bakunetsumaru and Song's nods. Zero gave an absent nod of his own and began moving forward, slowly. Shute and Captain fired their jetpacks, hovering next to Song and Zero. The gunparry's wing folded back into place and it was soon gone, leaving the five of them floating in their pocket of clear air in the middle of the vicious storm.

With a twisting motion of one hand Zero sent them all toward the object in the middle of the portal which revealed itself to be something very strange indeed. It was the wooden aftcastle of a ship, its windows glittering in each lightning flash. The wood also seemed to sparkle slightly, particularly when Zero and Song got close. Seeing the poop deck was relatively flat, Captain landed and deposited Bakunetsumaru there, Shute landing beside him. Zero and Song kept their distance at first but when Zero's hold on the wind faltered, they were forced to land as well.

"Don't know who ya are or how y'came t'be here," a low gravely voice said from the direction of the wheel, "but this here's my ship."

"We don't want your ship," Bakunetsumaru shouted over the sound of the wind, "we want to get it free of this portal!"

In the pounding rain and uncertain light the Gundam Force saw a dark figure nod, his green eyes glinting in the next blast of lightning. "Be much obliged if ye could help a gundam out with that!"

"Everyone hold on to something," Zero said, grabbing a nearby rope and twisting it around one arm. "Captain, I'll need your assistance."

Together, Captain pushing against the back of the ship and Zero using his new hold on the winds, they shoved against the ship until it began to move. Zero felt himself jerked forward by the rope he held as tightly as he could, catching Captain when the soldier gundam lost his grip on the ship. The Winged Knight's hold on the wind vanished and together with the ship they vanished into the portal.

The portal itself disappeared, leaving nothing but a surging sea and quickly calming storm behind them.

 

**

 

The ship shot into clear skies, nothing but air beneath her keel. "That's it, lass!" the rough voice from before crowed, Shute glancing up to catch a glimpse of brown boots and yellow sash before he was thrown into Bakunetsumaru's arms by a huge jolt and crash. Water surged over the rail and the boy was abruptly glad for his armor; when the water drained away only their newest companion was on his feet, everyone else was sprawled over the deck in varying levels of drowned.

Pulling himself to his feet, Shute turned in a circle, gaping. They were indeed on a huge sailing ship made of a dark rich wood. He hardly knew what to think of the bright, intense sunshine and the gentle rocking of the foaming blue-green waves slapping the hull of their ship. He started back a few steps with a yelp when a nearby rope snaked past him and coiled itself into a neat bundle without any visible assistance. All around the ship the green sales and brown ropes were adjusting themselves as if a full crew were hard at work.

"Where are we?" He wondered, unable to stop staring.

"Y'be on the Swallow's Rest," the gundam standing with one arm draped over the wheel said, lifting one edge of his tri-cornered hat and giving the Gundam Force a hard look. "I be Falcon Freeborn an' we be sailin' in the waters of the Pirate Isles. Now...I think we'll be discussin' your names an' why y'be on me ship."


	12. Chapter 12

"Admiral, Talon has no talent for the suggestive magics," Queen Katrina announced, sweeping into the Admiral's office. Receiving no response the Queen of Lacroa looked around carefully, her expression shifting to intrigued when she saw the room was truly empty. She turned to see the door had been locked, it simply had not latched completely.

Before she could do more than turn to lay one hand on the door it sprang open under her touch and she stood face to face with the Admiral, his expression twisted out of all recognition with the intensity of his anger. Not being a woman given to panic, Katrina simply took two steps back and inclined her head slightly to indicate the door. "It was open," she said, her voice betraying nothing. "Only once I had entered did I realize it was locked but not latched."

"Anyone could have been in here," the Admiral hissed, his fractured eyes glinting in their darting around the room.

"What are you concerned for?" Katrina asked, genuinely curious. The Admiral shot her an evil look and she simply matched it with a calm one of her own. In the last nine years she had witnessed many of his temper tantrums and was not intimidated by this one.

Abruptly all of the light in the room seemed to focus on him, despite the fact that he was standing partly in shadow. It was as if the focus and center of the room had shifted and Katrina felt herself shiver slightly. She knew the Admiral was an incredibly powerful sorcerer, having seen him casually manipulate magical currents which she was sure the Five Sages of her former homeland--

\--But if what he had said was true, Lacroa still existed and she was no longer a Queen in name only. She had a land, however battered and poor it may be, and a renewed sense of purpose surged through her. The moment Katrina truly believed that she was no longer without aim, the Admiral's eyes focused on her tightly. "Lady," he murmured, locking their gazes, "the last Pirate, the last Sky Ship, attempted escape today, using a Lacroian portal spell that I thought to be hidden in my Library. I was just speaking with Library, who let me know that the only one to visit in the last week, other than myself...was you."

"Is it a crime, now, to read?" Katrina asked, smiling to imply the question was a joke.

"I have considered it," the Admiral told her, finally breaking their gazes to cross the room and sit at his desk, pulling parchment and a pen from one of the drawers. he also removed a box from another drawer, one made of cut crystal and so intricately carved it was impossible to see what was inside, despite the crystal being completely clear. "After all, a populace which is not learned is a populace which can not imagine a better life."

"It has only been nine years," Katrina reminded him, drifting closer despite herself, drawn by a sudden and overpowering urge to discover what was in the crystal box. "Your people still remember freedom."

"Not with the bugs," the Admiral murmured, beginning to write. "The copy of the Portal spell Library possessed has been destroyed. It was most distraught-- you know how it feels about knowledge-- but there was nothing to be done. I have decided to keep it with me, in case security around here is as lax as I fear it has become."

"Is that it?" Katrina asked, stopping where she was.

"If you desire to go to Lacroa," the Admiral said, glancing up, "we will go there. You will be restored in your throne. I swear it." He was finished writing by the time Queen Katrina had reached the desk and folded the parchment in three quick moves. Standing, he gave her a smile she found chilling and placed the folded parchment on the desk next to the crystal box. "Do not open this," he said, sliding one finger along the crystal. His touch had a strangely metallic sound. With that order, he left the room.

Instantly Katrina snatched the parchment and replaced it with a random one on the desk, folded to look identical to the one she had stolen. She turned to leave the room but was drawn back by the crystal box, glancing over her shoulder once just before opening it.

The black BaguBagu inside sprang to life and fixed its green eye on her violet ones. Unable to do as much as shriek, Katrina shuddered when it laid its cold sting upon the back of her neck. The parchment formerly clutched in her hand and the last thing she saw before the Admiral's will became her own were the words he had written. _You, and Lacroa through you, are mine._

 

**

 

"A lie!" Zero coughed, pushing himself to his feet.

"Impossible!" Bakunetsumaru echoed, pulling himself up along the ship's railing. Of the two of them Zero still looked the worse for wear though now, thanks to the impromptu sea-water bath, his scraped and pitted armor was no longer covered in grime.

"A Knight, a Royal Knight and a Musha," the gundam mused, his green eyes flicking past Shute and Captain to focus on the three he had mentioned. "Well, well, well. Ain't this a regular fancy--"

Movement from Shute caught Falcon's attention and he turned to stare at the boy, whom had taken off his helmet. Swiftly drawing the cutlass strung at his waist he swung, Shute giving a frightened cry without enough time to do more than raise his arm in defense. Captain was immediately between them, though it was Song who countered Falcon's blade with her own. She thrust it aside and was about to shove the point of her blade into his face when ropes snaked about her wrists and ankles, jerking her into a spread-eagle.

"Villain!" Zero cried, leaping forward in an attempt to free his protege. In a flash he was also bound, Bakunetsumaru close behind.

Green eyes met blue and Captain didn't move, though his body was beginning to glow with the force of his activated Soul Drive. "I don't know what I did," Shute said in a wavering voice from behind his best friend, "but I'm sorry!"

Abruptly the gundam blinked and took a step back, the tip of his cutlass dropping slightly. "Yer sorry?" he questioned, frown clear in his tone. "Ain't like a human t'just up an' give apologies t'gundams. 'Specially where none's due."

Tapping a long and dexterous black finger against his silver mask, Falcon took a step back, leaning against the wheel with his arms crossed over his chest. Long and lean, the sailor was close to half a foot taller than even Captain, the tallest member of the Gundam Force. His feet were clad in brown boot-like armor, his legs either painted black or covered in armor so thin it looked like paint. Around his waist and tied to the left was a yellow sash, an empty scabbard for his cutlass and a holster filled with a pistol hanging from it. His chest was mostly covered by a thin white armor piece mirroring that of a sailor's shirt covered by a sleeveless great-coat patterned piece of armor which fell to his calves. His arms and the bit of chest that could be seen behind his shirt were unpainted gray gundanium. His helm was covered by a metal brown tri-pointed hat with a bit of a green bandanna showing at the edges.

"Y'be protectin' the boy with your life," he commented, gaze still fixed on Captain. The two bars in his mask glowed green when he spoke. "An' I've not seen yer like a'fore. Y'be a new make the Admiral's mixed up?"

"I don't know who the Admiral is," Captain replied, "but I will protect Shute with my life, if I need to!"

"And so will we," Bakunetsumaru shouted, struggling against the ropes that held him. "A gundam who keeps his enemies helpless with sorcery is nothing but a coward! Face me!"

"Is he now?" Falcon questioned, glancing briefly at Bakunetsumaru. "Or is he just bein' prudent so as not t'get ganged up on by four strange gundams invadin' his home an' his property? The Pirate Isles ain't seen Musha or Knights in nigh a decade now."

"Nine years," Zero said, his gaze burning. "It has been nine years since the storm which demolished the Pirate Isles and killed Queen Katrina. Falcon Freeborn, I am Zero, the Winged Knight. You named me a Royal Knight Gundam so you know my word is my bond. Release me and I will not attack you without due cause."

"Aye?" Falcon asked, eying Zero. "An' what're you considerin' due cause?"

"Harming any of us," Zero shot back without hesitation. "Including Shute. By law of the Pirate Isles you owe us." Falcon's gaze fixed onto Zero's intent one. "We saved your ship."

"Is'at so, Zero, Winged Knight?" Falcon said, rocking back on his heels. There was silence for a moment, then the ropes around Zero's wrists and ankles slowly unraveled, letting him down almost gently to the deck. "How is it you be knowin' of Pirate Isle law?"

"I was in Lacroa when the Isles disappeared from our shores," the Royal Knight said, rubbing his right wrist with his left hand. "I was very young, but it is not the sort of thing one forgets easily."

"Nay," Falcon agreed with a sigh. "So, you have your freedom. Going to bargain for that of your mates?"

"No."

"Wha-- hey!" Bakunetsumaru began to struggle again, scowling. "Zero!"

"Calm yourself, samurai," Zero sighed, shaking his head slightly. He turned to bow lightly to Falcon, then nodded to Shute. "We are the Gundam Force," he said. "The Musha is Bakunetsumaru, Blazing Samurai of Ark. My fellow Knight is Song, Knight of Frozen Storms. This is Captain and the boy is Shute, both are from a land called NeoTopia, which is on a different world than Lacroa and Ark. He is harmless. If we could leave, we would, but as you can see, the portal back to NeoTopia is gone and we are trapped here, at your mercy."

"You'll not be the Gundam Force that which destroyed General Zeong?" Falcon asked after a moment's pause. Startled, everyone save Song nodded.

"How would you know about that?" Bakunetsumaru demanded just before the ropes holding him up went slack and he tumbled to the deck. Song's decent wouldn't have been any more graceful but Zero managed to catch her and set her gently on her feet.

"Word spreads," Falcon said simply. "Alright, lads--" he paused when Song cleared her throat, then finally smiled. The expression completely demolished the image of a grim and foreboding gundam he had held until that moment. "An' lass," he corrected himself with a chuckle. "Let's find safe anchorage an' we'll swap tales."


	13. Chapter 13

Noticing Bakunetsumaru's shudder at the sight of the ship's ropes and sails doing for themselves the work that would normally require a full crew, Song stepped to his side blinking in confusion on finding the until now confident samurai something she could only think of as nervous. "Baku?" She questioned, using his nickname for the first time.

"He is afraid of ghosts," Zero said, not bothering to keep his voice down. The comment earned a slight snicker from Shute and nothing but another shudder from the Musha gundam.

"Is'at so?" Falcon questioned, looking over his shoulder briefly. The sailor had returned to the wheel, guiding the ship with a deft hand. "Be at peace, Musha. _Swallow's Rest_ not be haunted. She be a Sky Ship." He paused, then sighed, running a hand along the wheel gently. "Or she was, 'fore the Storms."

"A Sky Ship?" Shute questioned, shooting a questioning glance at Zero. The Royal Knight could only shrug slightly.

"Aye, lad. T'was a sight, tale be true, seein' the Sky Ships comin' into harbor at any free port in th' Isles, or Lacroa, or Ark. Now she be the last of her kind t'be sailed by a true Pirate Freeborn."

"How can you name yourself a villain so freely?" Bakunetsumaru wanted to know, his unease making his temper raw. Falcon barked out a laugh.

"How old be you, Musha?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder. "Were you livin' when Ark did honest trade with free ships from these Isles?"

"The Pirate Isles were destroyed, like Zero said," Bakunetsumaru returned flatly. "Before my time. You have not answered my question."

"Any free gundam born in the Pirate Isles which sails the open sea is proud t'be called Pirate," Falcon said, his tone just as flat. "Like's not I be one of only a handful free gundams left in these waters. Admiral changed the laws an' now it's a crime for a gundam t'be about without a human owner."

"Shute does not own us," Song said, finally sliding her sword back into its place within her shield. "We are not owned by any human. As Knights, Zero and I serve Princess Relejimana willingly. Who is Admiral?"

"Th' Admiral is he who stole the rulin' of the Pirate Isles from its rightful Governor," Falcon said. "Can't be proved, but those of us who buck his rule think he murdered 'er an' stole the seat."

"Governor," Zero said softly, staring into the distance. "Yes...Queen Katrina was visiting..." he shook his head. "I remember Deed telling me but-- ah! The Queen was visiting Governor Albatross Freeborn just before the storm."

"Aye, lad," Falcon said quietly. "Alba was me grandmam, tough as nails an' a brilliant sailor in her own right. She'n the Queen were good friends."

"They would need to be," Zero said slowly, "considering the contract between our peoples. We aided your family in the building of the Sky Ships and you provided good trade agreements. I remember, now."

"But why were they called Sky Ships?" Shute wanted to know, still standing mostly behind Captain.

"Before the Storms all ships sailed by the Freeborn family could fly through the skies as easily as they do now the waves," Zero supplied, "or so the stories said. I never saw one myself."

"Not but spellwork held together by a bit o' rope an' wood, right, lass?" Falcon chuckled, patting the wheel. "As bonny an' fly as any could please with her chosen Captain at her wheel. Dead's stone to any other. The Sky Ships were a wonder, truly."

"I never understood," Zero murmured, a frown clear in his voice. "There isn't a strong enough mage in all of Lacroa to cast a spell that could lift a ship."

"Really, now." Falcon turned and jabbed a finger at Zero, prompting both Bakunetsumaru and Song to take protective steps forward. "An' what was that you did with the winds when we were stuck in the portal, hm? How did you manage that, master Knight?"

Caught off guard by the question, Zero simply gave Falcon a blank look."What?"

"Has t'do with the amount of magic in the Isles," Falcon said, turning back to face front. "Feel out'cher precious Mana, Winged Knight. See if you can coax us some wind t'get us where we're goin' faster."

Feeling Song's hand on his arm, Zero looked down to give her a questioning look. "I do not like this," the younger knight whispered. "Have you not always been able to guide the winds like you did in NeoTopia?"

Turning away from the others, Zero gave a minute shake of his head. "It was as if I could suddenly hear the wind speaking," he said very softly. "How do your magics feel?"

"Strong," Song murmured, lifting a hand and leaving a trail of white sparkles in the air. "I have never had access to so much. I do not know what would happen if I tried to cast anything."

"Don't," Zero counciled softly. "Not until we know what is going on." At her agreeing nod the Winged Knight turned and raised a hand. "Oh Mana," he murmured.

The amount of magic that surged toward him was so great that it drove him back against the rail and almost knocked the breath from him. Knowing that unless he was able to control the flood he could not only kill himself but everyone around him, Zero first clamped down as hard as he could on the magical flow, then threw himself from the ship, shooting off faster than he had ever been able to fly before. He was almost half a mile from the ship in seconds, a fact which relieved him greatly considering the strength of the winds that had sprung up upon his very light touching of Mana. At least he considered it to be light in Lacroa-- the feather-light brush would not have been enough to summon a rose in his homeland, much less in NeoTopia.

Here, the amount of magic that swamped him, almost begging to be given a purpose, was heady and overwhelming, making him feel giddy, like he could do anything. He could rule this place, free the gundams Falcon had mentioned, right the injustices suffered by the people of this land. No one could challenge him in this place that was dependent on sailing ships, with his hand on the very wind itself! It was so tempting to just reach out and--

_No._

Abruptly feeling as if he had been smacked in the back of the helmet, Zero snapped out of the euphoria the magic overload had sent him into. Knocked aside by one gust he fell almost ten feet until he was able to channel just enough magic into his flight booster to keep him crashing into the violent waves below. Taking a deep breath, he let his panic at what had almost happened go when he exhaled, leaving him mostly centered and focused. He needed to calm the storm he had caused first, then think about what had just happened. Slowly he bent the magic to his will, concentrating first on calming the hurricane-force winds that were whipping around him. Wishing he knew more about this world's weather patterns he worked until sunset, sighing when the last of the winds slipped from his grasp back into what he could only assume was its normal pattern. Exhausted, Zero finally opened his eyes, dismayed to find himself floating over open water with no way of knowing where the _Swallow's Rest_ was and barely daring to tap enough magic to keep himself aloft.

"All right," he murmured, turning in a slow circle and seeing nothing but water, "now what?"

 

**

 

Moments after Zero threw himself from the ship the _Swallow's Rest_ was hit by a wall of wind so strong it forced her over on her side, almost capsizing her. Everyone, including Falcon, scrambled for a hand-hold to prevent themselves from getting thrown overboard. Slowly, with much cursing on Falcon's part, the ship righted herself, the wheel spinning wildly until Falcon managed to grab it and, with Captain's help, get it turned enough that they were sailing a roughly straight line. "Crow's Beak," Falcon ground out, straining against the weight of the ship against her rudder, "no one said the blighter wasn't able t'control his spells!"

In a flash he found himself staring down Song's blade. "We go after him," she snapped, her eyes almost black with rage. "You tricked him into casting that spell and you will help us find him!"

This time, with the ship battling the gale as much as she was, no ropes came to prevent Song from placing the tip of her blade against Falcon's mask. The Pirate had no choice but to nod slightly in agreement. "Aye, lass," he managed, never having let go of the bucking wheel. "As soon as we're safe our own selves. Now, put'cher pointer away an' help secure those lines, if y'would."

"You will see my ice magic if we do not," Song said. "And I do not have near as much control as Zero." Threat made, she banished her sword and shield, charging down the deck to help Bakunetsumaru haul on one of the lines that had been snapped loose by the sudden storm.

 

**

 

Slowly the winds tapered off until, just after sunset, they calmed completely. Everyone on the _Swallow's Rest_ sagged to sit on the deck, though Falcon simply let the majority of his weight rest against the wheel. Song wound up on her back near Shute and glanced over to see him look her way just about at the same time. He gave a weak grin. "Hey, we survived."

"As we seem to," Song agreed, staying where she was. "Shute, how do you think we will find Zero?"

"I don't know, but we gotta," Shute said, pushing himself to his feet. He wobbled a bit, then stood straight, bracing himself on a rail. "Whoo, I'm gonna sleep well tonight. I'm beat."

Gazing up at the twilight and starry sky, she was about to reach out for a tentative touch on her own magic when she spotted something strange. "Shute," she said, raising an arm to point at the odd shadow above her, "can you see that?"

The boy craned his neck back and when he spotted what Song was gesturing to, he tilted his head curiously. "What...is that...is that Fenn?"

The name of the Spirit Beast attracted Bakunetsumaru's attention and the Musha heaved himself to his feet, making his way over to try to see what the two youngsters were gazing at. He looked up, then laughed softly. "It is Fenn," he confirmed, hoisting himself into the rigging and carefully climbing to where the Feather Dragon was perched. "Hello there," he greeted, reaching carefully for the fire-breathing fluff, "c'mon over here, Fenn. It's safe, now."

"What's goin' on?" Falcon asked, having secured the wheel and arriving next to Shute and Song just as Bakunetsumaru landed back on deck with Fenn cradled in one arm. "What in Crow's name be that?"

"He is Fenn," Song said, stumbling back slightly when the Feather Dragon suddenly departed Bakunetsumaru's grip to press close to her. "Easy, there," she murmured, automatically bringing her arms up to shelter him. "He must have followed us from NeoTopia. He's soaked."

"That explains how he came t'be on board," Falcon said, frowning, "but what, exactly, be the wee beastie?"

"He's, uh," Shute started, glancing around at the others. "He's Zero's pet. Nothing special, really."

"He is an Mnn," Song continued, following Shute's lead. "A spirit, from Lacroa. He may be able to help us find Zero."

"Is'at so?" Falcon asked, his tone skeptical. "Don't look like much t'me."

Feeling the temperature of her armful take a distinct leap up, Song turned so Fenn was no longer facing Falcon. "Easy," she whispered, "Fenn, please, be calm. We must keep your true nature hidden, for now. I know you are a great and mighty spirit, as does Captain, Bakunetsumaru and Shute. Until we find Zero, we must be careful. Do you understand?"  
Fenn made a derisive noise but bobbed in agreement, the temperature radiating from him returning to a more normal level.

"Where is Zero, Fenn?" Song asked quietly, focused on the small Spirit Beast in her hand. The Feather Dragon looked up at her, blinked, then turned his blue eyes to one side, beginning to float in that direction. He turned back to look at Song, making an impatient noise. "That direction. Now, Falcon."

"I'll not be takin' orders from a lass not old enough t'drink," Falcon growled, "nor will I stick to a bargain struck under duress. The _Rest_ be my ship an' she'll sail where I direct!"

The rope holding the wheel steady unknotted itself and snapped back, making Bakunetsumaru jump with a yelp of surprise. Its tip caught Falcon on the cheek, though the sailor didn't as much as wince, his eyes did follow the way the rope coiled itself behind Song's feet.

"Looks like your ship agrees with Song," Bakunetsumaru put in, earning himself a glare and a growl from the Pirate. Without another word Falcon grabbed the wheel and hauled it over, changing their course in the direction Fenn had indicated.

 

**

 

"What're you worried for, lass?" Falcon asked softly. Song, still holding Fenn, glanced back at the sailor from where she was standing at the rail that edged the aftcastle. It was nearly midnight and though Fenn was still confident that they were following Zero's path, Song was having her doubts. "He's Royal Knight. They don't make those weak."

"I thank you for the kind words," she returned stiffly, turning her back on him again, "but I will not take consolation from he who put Zero in danger to begin with."

"One or the other of you would've tried it sooner or later," Falcon tossed back. "I've heard stories of your kind. They were the first t'fall when the Admiral took the Isles. Destroyed as much for their own arrogance as for their prowess in battle."

"Why you--" Before Song could reach for her blade, a rope snaked about her wrist, holding it down.

"Aye, that," Falcon murmured, gazing fixedly at the darkness beyond the bow lantern. "I think I see your Royal Knight," he added a few moments later.

Song jerked around and stared in the direction Falcon was looking but saw nothing but Fenn moving as quickly as he could toward the bow. Moments later, she heard a splash.

"Can he swim?" Falcon asked, using a rope to secure the wheel.

"No!" Song snapped, vaulting down the stairs, leaping to catch Fenn in one hand and sprinting to the bow railing. "Zero!"

"Can any of you swim?" Falcon demanded, hot on her heels. When Song shook her head the sailor cursed and pushed his hat, weapons and greatcoat into her arms, revealing four clear bubble-like chambers built into his back. "Figures," he muttered, "y'd think a Royal Knight could do what the rest of them couldn't-- get a rope and a grapple, I'll be needin' it t'get back aboard!"

By the time Song had found the rope and grappling hook, Falcon had executed an almost perfect swan dive into the black water, disappearing beneath the waves. Song waited anxiously, hands tight on the rope, searching the dark water for any sign of Pirate and Knight. Finally, just as she was about to tie the rope around her own waist and dive in, Falcon broke the surface, Zero coughing the water from his body beside him. "The rope!" The sailor called, grabbing the grapple as soon as it hit the water. He tied it in a loop about Zero's waist, waving when he was done."Haul away!"

Glancing back to make sure she had room to pull, Song started slightly when she saw Captain and Shute standing behind her, the boy in his armor, both with their hands on the rope. She looked forward again and saw Bakunetsumaru was at the rail, looking down at the two figures in the water. The samurai nodded, then gestured to the others. "Pull!"

Working as one the Gundam Force got both Zero and Falcon back aboard. Falcon brushed off any attempts to make sure he was all right, pulling on his hat and greatcoat then stalking wordlessly back to the wheel.


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing Zero saw when he woke was Falcon sitting on a stool beside his very small bed. When the Royal Knight began to push himself up into a sit, Falcon pushed him back down casually, shaking his head. "Down, sir Knight. A near drownin' isn't nothin'. What did'ja discover, talkin' with the wind?"

"Where is Song?" Zero demanded, pushing up again. Falcon sighed.

"You need t'learn t'relax," he advised, leaning back against the wall. "She's on deck, doin' a day's honest work, with that pet of yours."

"Pet?" the Winged Knight propped himself against the opposite wall, feeling strangely awkward in such a small room with the Pirate.

"Aye," Falcon said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Fenn, I think she called it. You've been out two days, we've been takin' turns keepin' watch on you." He paused, then sighed. "I'm supposed t'be apologizin', straight off. I didn't know the magics in Lacroa'd faded so much. I thought you'd be able t'control them, here."

"I was," Zero shot back, clenching his hands on the blanket. "Once I got through the taint."

"That would be the touch of the Admiral," Falcon said, his voice flat. "That would be why the Sky Ships don't be livin' in the sky." He got to his feet and offered Zero a hand, which the Knight hesitantly took. "Think you could control the winds now?"

"I do," Zero said honestly, getting carefully to his feet. With a careful touch he brushed his personal well of Mana and smiled inwardly to find it plentiful and pure, carefully filtered from the taint of the raw magical energy surrounding him.

"Then come with me on-deck an' capture us a wind t'get us where we're goin'," Falcon told him, taking the steps up two at a time.

 

**

 

The first one to spot him was Fenn, who gave a delighted burble and floated happily over to him, followed closely by Shute, Bakunetsumaru and Captain. Song held back until Falcon crossed behind her and planted a hand in the middle of her back, giving her an almost gentle shove toward the Winged Knight. Stumbling forward, Song wheeled to turn a harsh glare on the sailor when Zero's hand landed gently on her shoulder. She looked up to see him smiling and relaxed, smiling back.

"Shute just told me how you made sure Falcon came to find me," he murmured, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Thank you, Song. And thank you for taking care of Fenn for me."

"If we're all done gawkin'," Falcon called from the wheel, his voice cheerful, "the lot of ya've got jobs t'do! Do 'em!"

"You're welcome," Song said, steadfastly ignoring Falcon's shouts to the other members of the Gundam Force. "We helped each other keep our tempers in check, truthfully."

"Fenn does have a temper," Zero said ruefully. Fenn gazed up at the Winged Knight with an innocent blink, causing both Knight Gundams to chuckle softly. "Why is everyone letting Falcon boss them around?"

"Shute wanted to learn how to sail," Song sighed, gazing up at where the boy was making his way through the rigging. "Captain didn't object and Falcon got to Baku through his pride. I..." she trailed off, not looking at Zero while she spoke. "I threatened him into finding you, he thinks this means I owe him for saving you."

"You owe him nothing," Zero said quickly, feeling his own temper rise.

"Zero--"

"No. Song, listen to me." Zero's grip on her shoulder tightened until she finally met his gaze, her dark blue eyes looking into his clear blue ones. "You don't owe anyone anything. He is a villain and a pirate, by his own words. He's trying to trick you into something. Don't let him."

Song held his gaze for a long moment before looking back at the deck. "Did he apologize for tricking you?"

"He did." Zero let Song go and, Fenn on his shoulder, began to make his way toward the aftcastle, on top of which Falcon was standing at the wheel. "He wants some wind to speed us on our way, he shall get it."

Even as the Winged Knight spoke the wind picked up, billowing out the sails with a snap. The ship jerked forward, her planks and ropes creaking under the added stress. Unlike before, however, Zero had exacting control over the wind he had summoned, keeping it just shy of sheering the sails or snapping ropes. Song, on Zero's heels, was surprised to see Falcon flex his back as if he was taking some of the strain of the brisk wind. "Zero," she whispered, reaching forward to catch his shoulder, "lighten the wind a bit. It's hurting the ship."

"What?" The Winged Knight looked back at her, then followed her gaze to Falcon. Sure enough, when he released some of the wind so it wasn't quite as strong, the sailor also relaxed slightly. "He has a bond to the ship," he murmured, "that's how the _Rest_ knows to protect him."

"I believe I said that," Falcon told them, despite being half the ship away. They both stared at the Pirate; he hadn't lifted his voice above normal conversation level. "Sky Ships choose their captain. The _Rest_ chose me, after me ma an' da were killed in the Storm. I be the last Freeborn who's a honest Pirate. The last Freeborn t'be unstung'n truly free."

"There's an island!" Shute, unaware of the tense conversation below him, shouted from the rigging. Everyone looked where he pointed and, sure enough, an island had come into view in front of them.

"That be our destination," Falcon called, "everyone t'their places, now! There's rough waters ahead!"


	15. Chapter 15

The towering crags of the island were covered with both stark gray stone and lush green. Each plunged to the sea and sailed to heights which threatened to rend the clouds, creating a solitary and wild beauty utterly different than anything any of the Gundam Force were familiar with. The wind ripped through the canyons, dislodging any plant or stone which was loose enough to come free. In places it crashed against itself in blasts like thunder, in others it swirled into itself with shrieks and roars rivaling nightmares. The _Swallow's Rest_ edged carefully through the currents and winds, aided by the expertise of her navigator and Zero's skills with wind.

Falcon had fallen quiet as soon as they had entered the area and didn't respond to even direct questions, though he did keep giving orders at a rapid-fire pace. Somehow, with Falcon's orders and Zero's aid, the ship slipped safely through what looked like a solid reef, waves crashing all around the ship and all of them able to see the rocks that passed within a few feet on either side.

"There," Captain said suddenly, pointing off the bow, "lights!"

They all went to the railing closest to what Captain had seen and peered into the gloom created by two towering rock formations. "Belay that!" Falcon roared, startling them all, "at'cher places, the lot of ya! This be the worst of it!"

"It gets worse?" Bakunetsumaru asked, hauling on a rope with a grunt.

"And then better," Song told him, peering ahead into the gloom. "I can see a bay. But there's no way through the sholes!"

"There be a way, lass!" Falcon called. "Y'just can't see it! Everyone, hold on to something!"

Before Falcon had finished speaking the bow abruptly pitched downward, throwing everyone but the Pirate from their feet. Only Song had been out of arm's length of something stable to hold onto and she went flying, tumbling end over end until a rope tangled itself about her waist and jerked her to a stop. She crashed to the deck when the ship righted herself and stayed there, vastly relieved to feel only clear water under the hull instead of the shuddering of a ship run aground.

"That was the easiest passage I've ever made," Falcon said brightly, trotting down the stairs to the main deck. He ignored the battered condition of the others, particularly Song, to offer a hand to Zero. "Thanks t'you, Royal Knight."

Instead of taking the offered hand, Zero used the railing to untangle himself and Bakunetsumaru from where they had landed in a loose pile of rigging. Not one to be rude, he nodded to Falcon but crossed to where Song was only now picking herself up off the deck, kneeling beside her. "Are you all right?" He asked quietly, offering his hand.

"I ac--" Song glanced around at the others and let the words die. Not able to take her hand from Zero's without making it obvious she accepted his help up, looking away. "I'm fine."

"Hey, there are boats coming!" Shute called from his perch in the rigging, climbing down to stand with them.

"Best put'cher helmet on, lad," Falcon said calmly, "'less you be wantin' a greetin' like the one I gave ya. Best keep it on, while we're in company, until I've had a chance t'explain things."

"Good idea," Captain agreed. "We don't know how these others will react to your being human, Shute."

"Oh man," the boy said, eyes wide, "I never even thought of that!" He disappeared below decks to emerge a few minutes later in his armor, just as the boats were coming alongside.

"Falcon, you young rascal! Help an old gundam aboard, there's a good lad."

Zero stopped mid-word and turned, expression disbelieving.

"What?" Song asked, worried. "Zero, what is it?"

"I...remember that voice," Zero said softly, watching the gundam Falcon was helping on board with a gentleness none had seen from the Pirate before. "I don't know from where, but it is familiar."

"You shouldn't be here," Falcon was telling the old mech, his cross tones not matching his gentle movements. "Uncle Owl, you should be at'cher home."

"Nonsense," the gundam Falcon called Owl scoffed. "Stay at home during a time like this, don't be silly. I wanted--" he stopped short the moment his eyes fell on Zero and Song.

Owl had cheerful brown eyes, the corners of which were creased with great age. His armor had obviously been kept as pristine but even so some of the cracks and dents of age caught the light every now and again. He moved with care, but his steps were lively even so. Like Falcon he had the brown boots and black pant pattern on his armor but his belt was broad and brown with a black buckle like structure in the front. He wore no weapons, his coat didn't go past his thighs and his fingers, long and dexterous, were adorned with several ring-like decorations. His helm was covered in a hat which was wide and round with what looked like, to Shute, a metal feather coming out of the brim. After a few startled seconds he threw back his head in laughter and strode over to them, hands outstretched. Song couldn't seem to help retreating, her free hand flying to the handle of her sword, but Owl didn't look to have noticed. "Why it's little Zero! Crow's Beak, lad, the last time I saw you you were fresh in out of the country side, just beginning your training!"

"You know him?" Bakunetsumaru asked incredulously.

"Of course I do," Owl chuckled. "Zero was the little knight who scowled at me so for accidentally making Princess Rele cry, last time I was at Lacroa Castle with Alba, just before the Storm. And look at you now, lad, a Royal Knight! I knew you'd amount to greatness. But where is Deed? You two were joined at the hip."

At the mention of his former best friend, Zero's friendly, if puzzled and a bit embarrassed, demeanor turned distinctly dark. He shifted his head until his visor hid his eyes and didn't answer.

"Oh," Owl said softly, "oh, I'm sorry, lad. Fall in battle, did he?"

"No."

"Let's get ashore," Falcon said, his voice sounding almost offensively loud in the silence.

"Come, my boy," Owl agreed finally, "your companions need rest and you and I need to speak at length. You've been gone not but a fortnight but a lot has changed."

"I was afraid of that," Falcon sighed, crossing the deck with a swift step to the ladder leading down to the boats. "Captain, Shute, you're with me. Bakunetsumaru, Song, Zero, in the second boat. It'll follow this one, no need to guide it."

 

**

 

Though Zero had just about collapsed asleep when they had been shown to their rooms, Song was having more trouble resting. The ground seemed to roll beneath her, to the point that laying down was making her feel rather sick. Silently, using the skills she had learned sneaking around Lacroa Castle, she eased from her and Zero's room and set to exploring.

"...Royal Knight Gundam, Falcon, you've..."

The faint words caught her attention instantly. She ghosted toward a door which had a light flickering from beneath it, shadows crossing the light as if someone were pacing inside.

"Don't think I don't know what I know, Owl," Falcon was saying, voice resigned. "I know. I do. But this could be the time. They could be the ones. We may be able t'survive this."

"Crow's Beak, lad. Think of what you're saying. They're gundams, not gods."

Song pressed closer, unable to hear the next few words because of the shifting of some furniture in the room. It sounded like a chair being dragged across the floor. "Zero's got a godly control o' the wind, Uncle. He brought us through the Naze of Dead with the _Rest_ shorthanded. Even with her help, never woulda made it without some kinda damage if he'd not been helpin'."

"It's not your decision t'make, lad. It's theirs." There was a creak, like Owl had sat back in his chair. Song could now faintly smell a smell she was half-familiar with and she leaned forward, now resting completely against the door, to try to get a better whiff.

Which was her mistake, as the door sprang open and she tumbled to the ground inside. Instantly she sprang to her feet, posture defiant and expression just as. The two sailor gundams gazed at her, Falcon with irritation and Owl with amusement. "You have been keeping secrets, like Baku said," Song accused Falcon, crossing her arms over her chest. "Zero and I have a right to know what you have planned for us!"


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing Zero was aware of when he woke was Fenn's voice in his ear. The feather dragon was perched on his forehead, gazing down at him curiously. The second thing he was aware of was the fact that despite the heavy work with the wind he had done before going to sleep, something that should have left him depleted for at least another day, he felt better than he had since Lacroa's devastation. The third thing he was aware of were the voices.

Two voices, one rough, one bright, pressed against each other in solid harmony. The song they were singing wasn't immediately clear, muffled by at least one wall and one door. "I need to sit up," he told Fenn, "and I don't want you to fall. Will you move?"

Fenn made a chuckling noise and did as he was told, floating in front of Zero with only a slight touch to the magical currents about them. Zero stood and stretched, closing his eyes and breathing deep to center himself. The exercise was almost as easy here as it had been in Lacroa-- the only distraction here was how much magic there was. Like it had been over the ocean, it was so thick he almost felt like he was still drowning and had to exert careful control over each use of his own magic that he tried if he didn't want his spells spiraling out of control.

With that thought, he absently glanced at the bed Song had been given. This led to the fourth and final thing he noticed, the one that sent him rushing from his room. Song's bed was empty and looked as though it had not been slept in. Two steps out of his room he came face to face with Bakunetsumaru and instantly tossed himself back to avoid a collision with the Musha gundam. "I wonder who is singing with Song?" Was the samurai's only comment.

Zero blinked and returned his attention to his hearing. It was Song who was singing and the other voice seemed to be... "Falcon?" Zero guessed, turning in the direction the music was coming from. "What in the world...?"

 

"Oh, hi derry, hey derry, ho derry down,  
Give sailors their grog and there's nothing goes wrong,  
So merry, so merry, so merry are we,  
No matter who's laughing at sailors at sea," the two voices sang before Falcon's voice continued the verse:

"U is the ugliest old Captain of all,  
V are the vapours that come with the squall,  
W is the windlass on which we do wind, and  
X, Y, and Z, well, I can't put in rhyme!"

 

Laughter from three voices echoed in the hall from the partly-open door at the end. "At least I know she is unharmed," Zero sighed, drifting in that direction. He heard Bakunetsumaru's footsteps behind him and knew the Musha was just as curious as he was about this new turn of events. They both stopped, Zero falling stock still to his feet when Song's voice came again, this time in a different song, one Zero had heard before in Lacroa.

 

"I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls  
With vassals and serfs at my side,  
And of all who assembled within those walls  
That I was the hope and the pride.  
I had riches all too great to count  
And a high ancestral name.

But I also dreamt which pleased me most  
That you loved me still the same,  
That you loved me  
You loved me still the same,  
That you loved me  
You loved me still the same.

I dreamt that suitors sought my hand,  
That knights upon bended knee  
And with vows no maiden's heart could withstand,  
They pledged their faith to me.  
And I dreamt that one of that noble host  
Came forth my hand to claim.

But I also dreamt which charmed me most  
That you loved me still the same  
That you loved me  
You loved me still the same,  
That you loved me  
You loved me still the same."

 

"Lovely," sighed a voice both Zero and Bakunetsumaru identified as Owl. So that was the third voice. Without waiting for any kind of opinion from anyone else, Zero pushed the door open, walking forward instead of gliding. Owl, Song and Falcon looked over, Falcon and Owl only slightly surprised and Song taking a couple of steps back.

"Ah--" she stopped when Owl's hand landed on her shoulder, glancing up at him. He nodded to her in reassurance, then smiled at the Knight and samurai.

"My most humble apologies if the impromptu concert woke you from your well-earned rest, lads." He gestured to the lanky, steadfast Falcon and shuffling smaller Song. "I love music and when Song mentioned a slight talent for singing, I insisted she show us."

"More'n a slight talent," Falcon said, looking down at the embarrassed Song. "You'd rival many a lass singin' for profit in ports across th' Isles. Don't let these gundams-o'-war keep you t'swordplay an' sorcery, poppit. You've other talents they don't seem t'value."

"What happened to your face?" Bakunetsumaru wanted to know, when Zero couldn't seem to do more than sputter. Falcon raised a hand to trace the slight scratch on his mask and abruptly grinned.

"Your Song's what happened. Taught me a right lesson, she did, on how t'handle strange ladies." The sailor bowed to Song, whisking his hat from his head. Owl did the same, though far more stiffly. The sash covering the older gundam's head was a faded brown, though painted with the same swirls and patterns. Song growled an incoherent noise, a sound at sharp contrast to the notes she had just uttered, and walked out from between them to stand at Zero's side.

"Keep that up and I will hit you again," she said crossly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And this time it will not be with the flat of my blade."

Baukunatsumaru chortled. "Why so grumpy, Song?"

The smaller gundam instantly turned her scowl on him but instead of saying anything she simply stomped from the room without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full lyrics of A Sailor's Alphabet can be found here: http://anitra.net/chanteys/alphabet.html
> 
> Information on I Dreamt I Dwelt in Marble Halls:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Dreamt_I_Dwelt_in_Marble_Halls


	17. Chapter 17

"I think it's time we were introduced," Owl said, waving away the silence with his helm before replacing it on his head. "I am Owl Freeborn, Falcon's uncle. I used to have other titles but," he chuckled, settling in his chair. "They hardly matter now. I'm just an old gundam, hoping the cold days will warm again."

"I am Bakunatsumaru," the samurai started. He activated his signature in the air, making sure as always that the flame didn't touch anything but the glowing letters. "Blazing Samurai, heir to the Bakushien Armor and warrior of Ark!"

"Though you know me," Zero said, "I am Zero, the Winged Knight, last Royal Knight and Savior of Lacroa." The violet rose that was his standard glowed briefly behind him while he spoke. Keeping in his agreement with Song, he didn't mention his partnership to Fenn, not wanting to expose just yet exactly what Fenn was. "I must know," he said, unable to help himself, "Owl, do you know what has become of my Queen Katrina?"

This time it was Owl's turn to drop his head, the brim of his hat covering his eyes. "Yes," he said, "I do. Falcon, I'd like some privacy for this conversation, please."

Green eyes flicking between Owl and Zero, Falcon reluctantly nodded and turned to steer a protesting Bakunetsumaru from the room. Only after catching Zero's gaze and seeing him nod did the samurai allow the Pirate to guide him out without more of a fuss. "Well?" Zero asked, abruptly wishing that he hadn't signaled to Baku that he would be all right. Something about the way Owl was watching him from under the brim of his hat had his instinct for danger on edge. But what threat could such an old gundam possibly be?

"I wasn't with Alba and the Queen the day the Storm struck," Owl began, "I was here, waiting for the _Swallow's Rest_ to return from Lacroa with a shipment of crystal. She was to have the honor of bringing the Queen home." The old gundam stood, crossing the room to where stacks of boxes just about covered one of the walls. "Here, lad, help me. I'm not as strong as I once was."

"Of course," Zero said automatically, crossing to help Owl shift boxes away from the wall. The contents of one of the boxes caused him to pause and he reached in to pull out a light blue crystal, of which there were dozens in Lacroa. This crystal had delicate green and white strands trailing from it and when he touched one with a finger, it rose to gently twine itself around his hand. Owl paused and smiled.

"Yes, that's a budding crystal from your homeland. It's yours, if you want it."

"Thank you," Zero murmured, very gently freeing his hand from the clinging tendrils and setting the crystal carefully on a nearby table. "I know exactly where I will plant it. I must apologize, Owl, for my reaction earlier. Deed...betrayed me. Betrayed us all. He is the reason I am the last Royal Knight."

"Never thought it possible," Owl said softly. "I'm sorry, my boy. I know what an evil thing betrayal can be. Admiral Lodarian has a similar story. But all is well in Lacroa now?"

"I...do not know," Zero admitted, returning to moving boxes and using the activity to keep from focusing too much on the conversation. "The King raised a shield around it after Song was sent to join me in NeoTopia. I can only trust that Kibaomaru is being true to his word and not only protecting my Princess and my King but is helping train the new generation of Knights."

"There," Owl said, straightening his back. Zero took a step back as well, noticing that the tapestry that was hanging on the wall seemed to be covering something else. Catching Owl's eye, the old mech nodded and together they reached to remove the tapestry, revealing the wall beneath.

"It's...a map," Zero said, his eyes wide. He gazed at the large parchment, examining the details that immediately sprung out-- the positioning of Lacroa Castle, the delicate lines tracing the border between Lacroa and Ark, the trade paths marked in gold ink, the names of the states and cities of Ark written both in its native language and translated to the common tongue shared by Lacroa and Ark. And the routes which led offshore to the Pirate Isles, in the southern ocean of both countries. "I've never seen a map like this," he murmured, unable to help raising a hand to press it gently over the small but detailed drawing of Lacroa Castle.

"Ye miss yer home, that much's plain," Owl said softly. "I'm sorry, lad. I wish I could tell you the Knight Gundams on leave here had survived the storm."

"It was too much to hope for," Zero said, dropping his hand and his gaze. "So much was lost with my comrade's deaths and the destruction of the castle."

"Surely," Owl said slowly, "last Royal Knight doesn't mean last _Knight_?"

"I was," Zero said bitterly. "General Zeong ordered all of the Knight Gundams captured. Captured and--" He stared at the map without really seeing it, hands clenching into fists.

"Killed," Owl guessed, resting a hand on Zero's shoulder. The Royal Knight, caught up in dark memories, didn't feel a split-second of cold stinging on the back of his neck.

"And melted down!" Zero cried, lifting a hand to hit the wall. A wind stirred in the room, fluttering the papers, but he didn't notice. "All of my fellow Royal Knights, all of the Knight Gundams! All but me! Because my Princess knew the prophecy and knew that I must survived, so banished me." He took a steadying breath, doing his best to calm down. "Even if I succeeded in reversing the petrification process of the bagu bagu thanks to my allies in the Gundam Force I still failed in saving my noble comrades!"

"What a burden to bear," Owl sighed, squeezing Zero's shoulder one last time before crossing to sit heavily in his chair across the room. "I wish I had answers for you, lad. And I wish...I wish your Queen was who she once was. But she's been under the influence of Lodarian's suggestive magics for nigh nine years, now. Takes a toll on a mind, that does."

A sense of heavy dread seeped into Zero's chest and he turned, resting blue eyes on the old gundam sitting across from him. Owl abruptly looked smaller, sadder and exhausted, his brim hiding his eyes once again. "What do you mean?" Zero forced himself to ask, drifting closer.

"You're the ranking representative of Lacroa in the Pirate Isles now, lad," Owl said softly. "The Queen...she belongs to the Admiral, now. The longer a mind is under the influence of a bug, the harder it is to return to clear thought."

"That makes sense," Zero allowed, shifting his weight uneasily. He both wanted Owl to get to the point and dreaded what he somehow knew what was going to be said next. "Is there any chance that she is even still...?"

"That I don't know. I've never heard tell of a mind recovering from being stung more than a few months. T'would be a noble act of mercy just to end her suffering."

The Royal Knight Gundam's eyes contracted but he couldn't find any rational argument against what Owl was proposing. The darkness in his chest grew until he bowed his head, lost. "I...I have never done such a thing," he said, his voice a bare thread of sound. "But if I must...may the King and my Princess forgive me."

 

**

 

Song was wrapped in a blanket with her back to the door when Zero stepped in. Still in shock, he sat heavily on his own bed and buried his head in his hands, eyes tightly shut. Fenn settled in his lap, doing his best to comfort his friend but for once, Zero didn't respond. Twice before in his life he had felt this alone; once when Princess Relejimana had banished him, once after discovering he was the only Knight Gundam surviving the devastation of Lacroa. The first time he hadn't had anyone to pull him out of his melancholy, he had simply existed until discovering Sayla and joining the Gundam Force. The second time had felt like a spear thrust through his soul and twisted sharply but he hadn't had any time to react, since they had been under attack from both Genkimaru and the General of the Dark Axis. Now, though he had Fenn and the other members of the Gundam Force, the idea of having to end the life of one he had sworn to serve...it was utterly overwhelming.

He didn't know how long he had sat that way before feeling an arm encircle his shoulders. A soft clink of metal and a gentle pressure against the side of his helmet, avoiding the small spike at the base of one of the wing flourishes, followed. "I know not for what you grieve," Song whispered, voice kind, "but my shoulders are strong. You are no longer alone, Zero, Winged Knight. It is my duty, privilege and want to support you in all things."

Zero opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly, the distance between their masks less than an inch. "That is a Royal Knight's vow," he whispered, puzzled.

"Are you not noble?" Song wanted to know, her voice remaining as quiet as his. "Are you not deserving of the same support and vassals as our Royalty? Was I not sent, by them, to serve you?"

"That is a far cry of what you used to think," Zero pointed out, also not raising his voice. "You attacked me, once."

"Your elegance and noble upholding of all laws of Chivalry has moved the heart of this young gundam," she replied. "You have a temper, yes, but so do I. Our comrades in the Gundam Force do not exactly make your life easy. They do not understand our ways, even with the limited grasp that I have."

"Stop belittling yourself," Zero told her quietly. "You serve our beloved laws of Chivalry well, Song, Knight of the Frozen Storm. You have grown and changed much since we first met." He smiled slightly, shifting so the jewels on their foreheads were resting together. "Our Princess and King will be amazed and well pleased with you upon our return."

"You speak as though they will not be pleased with you, their most beloved Knight," Song murmured, tone concerned. "What have you learned, Zero? What are you planning?"

"The Queen is stung," Zero whispered finally. He nodded faintly to Song's gasp. "Kept slave these nine years by our foe. It is my duty and my intention that if she cannot be freed...she must be killed."

"Zero, you can not mean that!" Song gasped, changing her grip on his shoulders to shake him once. "She is our Queen!"

"She is not of sound mind," he objected. Feeling something at the back of his neck pull slightly he winced, but the sensation was gone in an instant and just as quickly forgotten. Song, however, noticed the wince and shifted her arm again.

"Are you injured?" She asked softly, drawing her hand along her arm's path, fingers examining the armor of his shoulders and the back of his neck. "Is that why you are behaving so strangely?" Suddenly she froze and with a swift jerking motion, snapped her hand away from a spot he hadn't realized ached slightly.

Half way through another wince he froze, feeling the world tilt and spin, then snap back into focus. He shook his head to clear it, running his hands along his arms and glancing back at her as a wash of warmth enveloped him. "What was that?" he asked, confused.

A crunch came from Song's hand and she growled, glaring at her clenched fist. "Something is very wrong here," she said quietly, looking up at him. "That was a black BaguBagu. Zero, you were stung."

Fighting off a wave of dizziness caused by the realization of what had just happened, Zero grabbed Song by the arm, preventing her from charging from the room. Her sword and shield had already materialized in her hands when she turned to face him, dark blue eyes snapping with fury. "They dare," she was hissing, "they dare bring us here, only to betray you? This will not stand!"

"Song," Zero said, tightening his grip, "calm. Be calm, please. Falcon has been true--"

"Falcon almost killed you!" The younger Knight Gundam cried, though she didn't jerk her arm from his grasp. "He has something planned, though I do not know what, I will find out if I have to take it from his insolent hide!"

"You sound like Bakunetsumaru," Zero commented, momentarily amused. The statement brought Song up short and she dropped her gaze, embarrassed. Raising the hand that wasn't on Song's arm to rub the back of his neck, the Winged Knight sighed, eyes closing momentarily. "I understand even more now what you went through when you first arrived in NeoTopia," he continued, voice softer. "It was like darkness had swallowed me. All I could see and feel was bitterness...hate."

"I feel better," Song said very softly, peeking up at Zero past her visor, "as horrid as that sounds, hearing you say that. I had thought...some failing on my part..."

"No," Zero denied, voice gentle. "You have the makings of a Royal Knight, Song. Never believe otherwise."

"What do we do?" Song asked, absently banishing her weapons and returning to sit beside him. Neither Knight seemed to notice Zero's hand still loosely on Song's arm.

"They believe I am convinced to kill our Queen," Zero said thoughtfully, his gaze distant. It focused and he glanced around quickly, standing and raising his free hand. "Mana," he murmured, the Lacroaian Disk appearing above him. "Give to me the sacred Buster Sword." Grasping the weapon forced him to let go of Song but he did, holding the sword in front of him and gazing at his reflection in the blade for a couple of seconds. "Super Magical I-Beam," he finished, watching the shield expand to cover the walls, ceiling and floor.

"What--?" Song asked, looking around in confusion. Fenn, disturbed from his place on Zero's lap, gave an approving burble and the Winged Knight turned to face him and Song.

"As much as we can," Zero said, "we must keep our plans secret. This place is no Sky Ship but the walls are thin. Song, Admiral Lodarian of the Dark Axis uses suggestive magics and the black BaguBagu to keep this land under his sway. We must determine how we are to free it and defeat him."

"The Pirate Isles were once on Lacroa's border," Song said thoughtfully, the fingers of one hand tracing the jewel in her chest. "Now they are here. We must determine where 'here' is and how the Isles can be returned to our world. Once we have--" she smiled. "We contact Bakunetsumaru's allies in Ark and Kibaomaru."

"You have a sound tactical mind," Zero complimented, smiling. "But how will we discover these things?"

"Falcon only knows there was a Storm," Song murmured, glancing around the room and going to a table in one corner. Curious as to what she was doing Zero followed, blinking when she pulled a pouch he hadn't seen before from the back of her belt under her cape and set out a crude Shogi set.

"What are you doing?" He asked, completely baffled.

"Kibaomaru taught me how to play Shogi when I was recovering from being in the field," Song murmured, beginning to move both sides of the game. "He uses it to keep track of his opponents' moves on the battle field."

"That explains much," Zero murmured, "but what are you doing? We are not in the middle of a battle."

"We are," Song said, glancing at him. "I read the histories that I could find in Lacroa, Zero. All of the magic, here, it was once in Lacroa. It was how the old Sages could help build the Sky Ships. It was why Lacroa was so mighty. The Dark Axis did not start its invasion three years ago, it started it nine years ago when it took the Pirate Isles, our Queen and our magic and put them here. All of the Knights were severely crippled when the magic was gone--"

"It felt as if the land had been drained of magic, after the Storm," Zero interrupted, picking up one of the pieces and making Song's next move for her. "To mourn the Queen's death the King decreed that there would be a year's mourning. During that year, no magic was cast. When it was over, the Sages noticed the diminished Mana had not been replenished but were unable to find a cause. It came to be accepted that because no magic had been used for a whole year, our grasp on it was less than it had been."

"Exactly." Song stopped moving pieces, gazing at the board. "The Gundam Force has assumed that we won the game but it is only half over, Zero. Admiral Lodarian is devious and intelligent to send the black BaguBagu to Lacroa and ensnare the King, then to send one to sting you. He knows us. He has a distinct advantage."

"It must have been a spell," Zero murmured, gazing at the board. "A very powerful one, which moved the Isles. If we could find the spell, your plan would work."

"It is a very large 'if' to be basing it on--" Song trailed off when she noticed Zero staring at the jewel in her chest. She glanced down curiously and blinked to find it glowing more and more brightly with each second. Suddenly it occurred to her what it must be and quickly she pulled the Spirit Egg from the armored pocket jewel, settling it in the palm of her hand.

"I know what this is," Zero breathed, "this happened when Fenn hatched!"

Song, Fenn and Zero all watched the yellow egg until they were forced to shield their eyes or turn away. Moments later the light disappeared and in its place stood a small quadruped, easily able to stand on Song's hand, just as Fenn was able to settle on Zero's. It was golden in color and made of the same fluff as Fenn, from head to tail. For it had a tail and wings too, which it demonstrated when it reared onto its hind legs and flapped said wings. "Qurrn!" he said, then landed and sat, gazing up at them fearlessly. Unlike the Feather Dragon the little Gryphon did have a beak and much smaller eyes that fitted his face well.

When Song lifted her hand to peer at the little creature more closely, he stood and rubbed against her mask as a cat might. She blinked a couple of times, but couldn't help a smile. "It is good to meet you, noble gryphon," she murmured softly. "I hope you will not find me lacking as a partner."

The newly hatched Spirit Beast reared to place both front paws on her mask and stared deeply into her eyes. Song had no choice but to stare back at him until he gave a slight nod, landed back on her hand and sat again. "Qurrn," he said again, in a satisfied tone.

"I believe he approves of you," Zero said, not bothering to hide his amusement. "Shall we call him Qurn, since that is the sound he makes? It is how we named Fenn."

Song nodded slightly, still staring at the little beast on her palm. "I think we should do our best to keep our hosts from finding out about him," she said after a few moments. "Falcon believes Fenn to be a Mnn. I do not think we should let Owl see either of them, since he has been to Lacroa and possibly seen real Mnns."

"You are right." Zero reached to gently set a hand on her arm and squeeze. "Congratulations, Song. The Gryphon is a powerful partner to have. I am sure you will raise him well."


	18. Chapter 18

"Why isn't Falcon here, again?" Shute asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes. After their conversation Zero and Song had quietly gone to wake the rest of the Gundam Force and bring them to their room. The five of them now sat or stood around the small room, which was again framed by Zero's I-Beam shield. "And what's with the shield?"

"I do not entirely trust our hosts," Zero said, glancing at the door. "We need to make our plans in private."

"One can never be too trusting of a pirate," Bakunatsumaru agreed after a moment's thought. "And they have been keeping secrets from us."

"While we have been far too willing to share all of our secrets with them," Zero pointed out. "I must tell you what transpired this evening during my conversation with Owl and the result of some planning between myself, Fenn and Song."

"Fenn helped, did he?" Shute asked with a grin. The young Feather Dragon turned on the human and seemed to be about to breathe fire on him when Song gently plucked the Spirit Beast from the air and settled him on her lap.

"He helped a great deal," she told Shute seriously. "As he always does."

"What did Owl tell you?" Captain asked, ignoring the banter between Shute and Song.

"We know that these Isles used to border Ark and Lacroa," Zero stated calmly. "During a mighty storm nine years ago they vanished. Ever since then the magic in Lacroa, while still somewhat strong, had been greatly diminished. Until we came here, I did not know why. There is a source, somewhere in these Islands, of great power. This power is made of magic which was previously woven into the very land of Lacroa."

"Without that power, Lacroa was easily conquered," Bakunatsumaru murmured. "It makes sense, now. When I was a young Musha we were always told that Lacroa was a great land but when it fell so easily," he shrugged. "I assumed the stories had been exaggerations. I apologize, Zero."

Zero bowed his head gracefully. "Apology accepted Bakunatsumaru. At the time of the storm the Queen of Lacroa was lost, presumed dead. Owl told me tonight that she is alive and sits at our foe's right hand, stung by a black BaguBagu." He paused to give the others time to accept this disturbing piece of information. "And he almost convinced me to kill her. Some time during that conversation...I was stung."

There was a clatter as Bakunetsumaru sprang to his feet, his katana forcing just about everyone to duck in the small space. Only Song watched him without fear and he calmed slightly when he saw the crushed form of the black BaguBagu in the palm of the hand she was holding out to him. "I see," he said, sliding his weapons back into their homes. "Good. But do they know you are free, Zero?"

"We have no way of knowing," Zero told him. He noticed the stares from Shute and Captain and gave them a questioning look.

"A gundam can't hurt a human," Captain objected. "It's against our code."

"Your code, perhaps," Bakunatsumaru said, "since it was written by humans. There is no law in my gunsoul but my own honor keeping me from doing so."

"We were formed by the Spirit Tree," Song put in, "and, like Baku, it is our laws of Chivalry which keep us from harming humans, nothing else. If Zero or I were called upon to do this duty...we would not like to do so, but we would be able to."

"Don't worry, Shute," Zero said gently. The boy had abruptly looked more than slightly nervous. "We would never allow harm to come to you, much less harm you ourselves."

"I know that," he said, "I was just thinking...what about the other pirate gundams?"

"Which is another reason why you must always make sure to wear your armor," Captain told the boy. Shute nodded firmly, expression only slightly reassured.

"If I had a spell powerful enough to move islands," Bakunetsumaru said thoughtfully, "I would keep it very close. Under very heavy guard."

Zero nodded his agreement. "We need to find and search Admiral Lodarian's base for this purpose, and to find the Queen. The Queen was a powerful Sage and most likely still is. If the Admiral has her under his control, we must separate them."

"Would you be able to tell us what the spell would look like?" Bakunetsumaru wanted to know. "Do you know?"

The two Knight Gundams exchanged a look, Song missing the curious look Shute was giving her cape. The magical cloth was draping from her shoulders, about a third of it laying on the bed she was sitting on. He was watching, though, a slight bump which seemed to be moving.

"I do not know what they would look like," Zero admitted, "or even if they still exist."

"It would be foolish to get rid of something so powerful," Bakunetsumaru said firmly. "Now that Lacroa and Ark are free again they may be tempted to use them again, this time on one of our countries."

"Would that even be possible?" Shute asked, distracted from his observation of the strange movements of Song's cape.

"Without knowing what the spells are," Zero said, "it would be impossible to know. Any thoughts, Captain?" When the soldier gundam didn't reply Zero frowned and stood, walking over to place a hand on his shoulder. "Captain?"

"My apologies," Captain said, blinking. "I was attempting to reconcile some strange sensor readings."

Song and Zero exchanged a glance before looking back at the NeoTopian gundam. "What readings?" Song asked.

"Scans of you, Song." Captain turned and projected two sets of scanner readings into the air. "This is what I scanned of you when you first appeared in NeoTopia. The second set is the scan of you after Bakunetsumaru had removed the black BaguBagu."

"You've discovered a way to scan for them?" Zero asked, staring at his friend.

"I believe so," Captain replied. "See the differences, here? I believe that is the black BaguBagu's energy signature. However, in attempting to compare the second reading with one I just took of Song, there is a noticeable difference." He displayed a third set of readings along side the first two. "I am unable to reconcile the differences."

"There is a good reason for that," Song said, "which brings up the second reason why we needed to talk to everyone privately."

"Ahh!" Shute cried, toppling back slightly at the sudden appearance of a small yellow creature on Song's shoulder. Bakunetsumaru was startled enough to draw both of his katana again with a similar shout of alarm. Song, the Gryphon and Fenn simply watched them impassively. "Don't do that!" Shute exclaimed, one hand on his chest.

Song merely lifted a hand to rub the top of the young Gryphon's head, smiling at the Spirit Beast. "The Gryphon has hatched," she said calmly. "Zero and I have deemed him Qurn and have decided that the longer he is kept secret from our hosts the better."

"Interesting," Captain said, looking between Qurn and Fenn. "That does explain the difference in my scans. It also confirms that Owl has been stung by a black BaguBagu."

Distracted from the appearance of the newly hatched Spirit Beast, everyone turned their attention to Captain. "Are you sure?" Bakunetsumaru asked, putting his swords away.

"Quite sure," Captain said, nodding. "Owl's readings share the same markers as Song's did when she first appeared."

"I doubt such things will be enough to convince Falcon," Zero mused. "We must expose the black BaguBagu to him some other way. But how?"

"We must find where it has stung him," Bakunetsumaru murmured thoughtfully.

"The King's was on his neck," Song put in. "Mine was on the back of my helm, making it impossible for me to wear my proper armor."

"I've an idea," Shute said, drawing their attention to him. "Why don't we pretend that we found one on you, Baku? That way we can say we need to look for them on everyone else here."

"Including Owl and Falcon!" Song agreed, with a firm 'Qurrrn!' from the Spirit Beast on her shoulder. Captain and Zero nodded, though Bakunetsumaru looked rebellious.

"Why me?" He demanded. "Why not Zero? He was actually stung!"

"Falcon seems fond of Zero," Song supplied, ducking back with a grin when Zero shot a withering look in her direction. "Not so much of you. He would be more willing, I think, to believe you had been stung."

 

**

 

"Falcon, we need to talk to you." Captain said. The others had agreed that Captain would be the one to start their plan, since the soldier gundam could keep a straight face by simply deactivating his expression chip.

"Aye, lad?" Falcon asked from where he was slumped in his chair the next morning. The pirate gundam had been polishing the cutlass he usually kept in the sash about his waist. Now he laid the weapon on the table, turning his eyes to Captain. His tri-point hat was low on his brow, giving him a slightly sinister and angry look.

"We noticed Bakunetsumaru acting strange this morning and discovered this." The gundam from NeoTopia placed the crushed form of the black BaguBagu which had been attached to Zero on the table. "It was attached to the side of his helm."

Falcon sat up straight, staring at the fragments of mechanical insect. He raised his eyes to Captain, expression impossible to read. "An' when d'you think he was stung by the wee beastie?"

"It must have been during the night." So far so good. "We have already searched the others in the Gundam Force and the rest of us are clean. But it might not have been the only one."

"What're you proposin'?" Falcon asked, voice level. Song stepped forward, Qurn hidden carefully between her cape and her back.

"Far be it for us to accuse anyone else here of being an agent for the enemy," she said delicately, "but it would be prudent to make a search of those gathered. We do not want to give our most secret plans to those who control the black BaguBagu, particularly not at this critical time. Each member of the Gundam Force will gladly submit to a search done by yourself. Once you are satisfied we are not stung we would need to make sure yourself and Owl are also free from taint."

"Ah," Falcon said, drawing out the word and sitting back in his chair. Again his hat tipped forward and hid most of his eyes. "So that's what'cher after. Y'think one of us be infected." He steepled his long fingers, tapping the tips together deftly.

"If Bakunetsumaru was," Captain said solidly, ignoring the subtle warning in Falcon's tone with an ignorance that Song wasn't sure was faked, "anyone could be."

The pirate gundam stood and without another word to either of them, strode out of the room. Captain and Song exchanged a glance and hurried after him, Song scooping up the BaguBagu from the table and slipping it to Qurn for safe keeping before leaving the room. Falcon strode quickly through several empty hallways, taking twists and turns that quickly had Song disoriented, making her glad that Captain was no doubt mapping each step they took. Neither one of them called to Falcon, not wanting to alert him to their presence if he didn't realize they were following and not wanting to stop him from wherever he was going.

The two members of the Gundam Force caught up to him as Falcon was attempting to shove his way into a room. The door remained firmly closed, something the pirate had obviously not expected from the way he rebounded off of it and landed on the floor.

"Are we trying to get in there?" Song asked, head slightly tilted. At the Falcon's bewildered nod she turned to face the door and, after contemplating it for a few seconds, slid her sword into the space between the door and the wall and yanked toward herself, peering through the widened space. She nodded in a satisfied way and slipped Falcon's thinner cutlass between wall and door, heaving the blade upward when it seemed to get stuck on something. A thud sounded from the other side of the door, prompting another satisfied nod. She then gave the door a good solid kick, right next to the handle. The door sprang open with a crash, releasing both swords. The Knight Gundam deftly caught both, one in each hand.

Both Captain and Falcon gave Song a nonplussed look. Song simply bowed, gesturing that they enter the now open room. "Now where did a noble knight like you learn a thing like that?" Falcon asked, accepting Captain's assistance to his feet.

"If a Knight's charge is kept behind a locked door that magic cannot open, a Knight must know how to get past a locked door without magic to be able to best serve those she must protect," was Song's only answer.

 

**

 

Inside the room was something neither Song or Captain expected to see. It was a complicated computer set up, though only one of the screens came alive when Falcon slid into the chair in front of and began carefully typing commands into the obviously old and worn keyboard. All the other screens had cracks, were pitted from some kind of corrosion or were so dirty only a dim light shone through. The keyboard itself had missing keys along the sides, though all of the letters and most of the punctuation was still there.

Knowing that Captain had to be recording everything Falcon was doing simply because the gundam from NeoTopia seemed to record his every waking moment, Song took the opportunity to covertly examine what she could see of the back of Falcon's helm. Absently transferring both swords to one hand to reach out and try to tell what a black smudge was, she realized Falcon had never asked for his cutlass back.

"You can take me hat off s'long as you return it when yer done," Falcon said, startling her back a step. "If y'do find one o' the little bastards don' tell me 'fore rippin' it off. Them as have had 'em tend t'fight back when they know what's goin' on an' we don't need t'be hurtin' ourselves."

Recovering her composure, Song did as she was told, taking the hat off carefully to examine the rest of Falcon's helmet and neck. Finding nothing, she gently replaced the hat. "You are clean," she said, reaching over to place the cutlass gently in Falcon's lap.

"Expected so," Falcon muttered. "Ain't been stung yet, aim t'keep it that way."

"What is all of this?" Captain asked, examining the computer systems with interest. "It is out of place with everything we have seen so far."

"Twas what made this place special." The sailor gundam read the printout on the screen with a grim expression. "Ye be right, Owl's infected. None's the other security lines been crossed yet, but that's a small luck. Like's not Owl's given whoever infected him the passcodes."

"But where did this come from?" Song asked. "There is nothing like this in Lecroa."

"But Ark had huge moving castles," Captain put in. "It was never explained where such technology came from."

"Information, thinkin' minds, education, the world was a marvel, so I'm told. Magic from Lacroa, materials from the Isles an' Ark, innovation from all around. What with everythin'," Falcon grumbled, "don't expect you an' yours t'believe this's the last secret I've got. Cutlasses an' pistols be all well'n good but progress marches on, savvy? This be the last bits of what survived from the Storm. Admiral's got the rest. Like as not destroyed it by now."

"Why?" Song asked, frowning. "It is an advantage, why throw away any kind of advantage?"

"The Dark Axis steals any technology it comes across," Captain said before Falcon could reply. "They do not know how to repair it."

"Aye, that's the truth of it," Falcon agreed. "Technology's a wonder-- can be used by any's smart enough. We can't be havin' peasantry with brains in their pans, can we? What if they use them brains t'decide they don't like their overlords? Admiral's been dealin' with a nine year long rebellion an' he don't want t'see new life breathed into its corpse."

"That is a dire statement," Song murmured, moving forward to carefully rub some of the grime from one of the screens.

"Them as wanted t'fight've been captured, killed or otherwise convinced of their wrongdoing," Falcon sighed, sitting back in the chair and watching the code scroll across his screen. The light cast strange patterns onto his face and mask, making appear more sinister than usual. "Those here an' the Smoke Jumpers're the last. Owl remembers--"

"Falcon?" Captain prompted, stepping forward when the sailor froze.

"That's why he was stung." Raising a shaking hand to scrub his eyes, Falcon shook his head slightly. "I'll need the aid of your crew," he continued softly. "He must be freed an' we must leave this place, ne'er to return. Owl knows the ways of repair for this, troops're likely already on their way."

"If not here already," Captain said, his mask sliding shut over his face.

"You tell a grim tale." Falcon stood, sliding his cutlass into his sash and unholstering his pistol. "Song, I'll be needin' your Zero's wind-walkin' ways, Captain, get'cher lad Shute onto the _Swallow's Rest_ an' keep 'im below-decks. There's a fight t'be had an' I aim t'win it."

 

**

 

It was much less of a fight then any of them anticipated. By the time Zero and Falcon got to Owl's room, the old gundam was dead. "By his own hand," Falcon murmured, turning away from the Knight Gundam. Zero crossed the room to set a hand on his shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"He believed in you," he said softly, "I think he willingly took his own life rather than have to watch while he betrayed his family and his cause. He was a good and noble gundam, Falcon. You should be proud of him."

"I am." Falcon took Owl's hat and set it over his lifeless face, crushing the BaguBagu in his free hand. "Get th' others t'the ship. I'll be followin', shortly."

 

**

 

"Owl's dead?" Bakunetsumaru demanded, rushing to the railing of the ship. "And you just left Falcon there, alone?"

"He requested it," Zero replied. "I couldn't gainsay--"

The Royal Knight Gundam started from an explosion on shore. Everyone rushed to the same railing Bakunetsumaru was standing at, staring in shock as flames overtook the mess of buildings.

"Ahoy the ship!"

Shute peered down and spotted Falcon standing in a small boat, a large pack slung over both shoulders. Quickly the boy sent a rope over and together he and Captain pulled Falcon on deck.

"Was that really necessary?" Zero wanted to know. Falcon nodded, pausing only to deposit his pack in the stateroom before going to the wheel.

"Everyone get t'yer stations, we've a large ocean t'sail an' no time t'sail it in!"


	19. Chapter 19

If the _Swallow's Rest_ hadn't done a lot of the work the next few days of sailing would have been impossible for the six of them. Falcon only left the wheel when forced to by one of them shaking him awake when he fell asleep there. The others took turns at sixteen hour shifts, save Shute. Everyone insisted that the boy, without the stamina of a gundam, take breaks every six hours. Despite this limitation and his seemingly endless reserves of energy, the boy was soon as worn as the rest of them.

They saw other ships but only at a distance. Each one of the other ships turned in their direction and tried to catch them but true to Falcon's word the _Swallow's Rest_ was faster than anything else on the sea and quickly outpaced them. It wasn't until the end of the fifth day that Bakunetsumaru, taking a break on the bow, noticed they finally seemed to be going toward one of the islands instead of skirting around it. "Is that where we're going?"

The Gundam Force had just come to accept the fact that Falcon could hear every word said on or below deck. Zero and Song realized the only place to have even a semblance of a private conversation was by hovering over the crow's nest without touching any part of the ship.

"Aye lad," Falcon said, his voice rough with exhaustion. "That be Mist Turn Island. I hope you've got some wind-magic left in you, Zero, we'll need it t'get past the sholes."

"I will do my best," the Royal Knight Gundam replied. Song gave him a helpless look-- she knew how much the constant use of his magic to help the ship move even faster then she normally did was telling on him.

She had the feeling that he knew she had been using little bits of her ice magic to create small pockets of cold air behind the stern of the ship to create winds in her own way, while he was asleep. He hadn't said anything about it so far, possibly because he was so tired he didn't have the energy to take her to task for it and possibly letting Falcon know she had her own unique magics. The small spells were also helping her refine her hold on her ice magics, something else he had probably realized. All five members of the Gundam Force were giving their all to the desperate flight and were all glad to see the end in sight.

"All hands t'stations!" Falcon roared abruptly. Song stood up straight, staring at him: there had been real fear in his voice. "Step lively, now!"

Reacting to the Pirate gundam's orders was just about rote they had been doing it so long. Song let the orders wash over her, doing what she could and trusting the others to do what she couldn't. In a momentary gap to catch her breath she saw what had Falcon so worried; there was a ship ahead of them, heading toward them out from the mists she could now see surrounding the island. The ship was close to three times their size and close enough that she could see black spots in three rows along its red sides.

Her next job took her close to Falcon and she looked up at him briefly. "What ship is it?" She asked. "What are the spots on its sides?"

"She be the _Sparrow's Folly_ an' those spots be cannon ports, lass," Falcon said tightly. "Three rows. She was once a Sky Ship but she belongs t'the Admiral, now. If she comes cross us we don't stand a bleedin' chance in a hurricane."

"How do you avoid that?" Song asked, tying off a rope. Falcon's only reply was to shake his head. "Do we have weapons to fight with?" She pressed him.

"We would, were we a full crew," he ground out. "As is, we've got you an' Zero workin' your magics an' we hope it's enough t'get us past 'er without sendin' us to the bottom."

Song stared at him for a split second before taking off toward where Zero was standing on the prow, already at work on the winds. "I heard," he said, out of breath. "If I called up a hurricane like I did when we first arrived here, we would be in just as much danger as the other ship. Our shields combined aren't big enough to protect us and we don't know what your magics would do."

"What do we do, then?" Song demanded. "We do not just give up! What about Captain, can he not he push us out of the way, go over and distract them with Bakunetsumaru, something?!"

"He would be killed against a ship that size," Zero said, "help me, Song, we need to give the _Rest_ all the speed we can so we're along side them for as short a time as possible!"

Frustrated, Song flew back to the wheel, standing behind Falcon and creating a dense pocket of cold air right behind the _Swallow's Rest_ so abruptly that the air cracked and the ship groaned. Falcon shuddered, half turning to glare. "Whatever you're doin', lass, best get a better hand--" he stopped, head tilted slightly as he saw the pocket of fog that had materialized due to Song's mishandling of her spell. "Nevermind," he said quickly, "keep doin' that an' do it faster! If we can get a dense fog up over both ships they won't be able t'see t'shoot!"

Without sparing a glance toward the bow to see what opinion Zero might have, Song concentrated all her will on exactly how it had felt to create the fog. The air cracked again and frost began forming on all the available surfaces, even Shute, Captain and Bakunetsumaru's armor. Falcon shrugged his greatcoat armor closer to his body and Zero was moving too much for any of the frost to be able to cling to his form. Within minutes it was impossible to see the water surrounding the ship.

"Don't draw from yourself, lass," Falcon murmured, "draw from the Isles, if you know how."

"I do not," Song snapped, finding that when she splayed her hand the mist scattered and when she lifted both her hands it also lifted, creating more. She raised both of her hands over her head then pushed out and the fog swamped the ship, rolling over it in a silent wave. "I need Zero to stop making wind: it is blowing the fog away."

Soon after she heard Falcon relay her request, the ship creaked and settled deeper into the water, the wind leaving the sails. Rising on the last updraft of warm air, Song let herself be lifted to just above the crow's nest, still concentrating on shrouding both ships in impossibly thick fog while they were still far enough away from each other that it would be an advantage.

"Good work," came a murmur from her right, almost jerking her out of her trance. Zero's hands steadied her own and she sighed, relaxing. His hands were cold, but he was still free of the frost that was covering the ship and crew. "You were right about the winds."

"We just need enough movement," she replied softly, "to get past them."

"Steady now," Falcon breathed in the ear of everyone on board, "not a sound. Shute, get free of yer armor an' make sure there won't be canvas flappin' t'give us away. Douse th' lamps, there's a good lad. Quietly."

"Yes, sir," Shute whispered, scrambling to do what Falcon had asked of him.

  
Soon the fog was so dark they seemed to be sailing through a storm cloud. The slush of water against the hull of the _Rest_ , normally completely unnoticeable, seemed as loud as the cannon fire they were trying to avoid. It was impossible to tell how long they floated there or how fast they were going but none of them said a word. Song carefully lowered herself to the deck inch by inch but the fog stayed, blanketing the entire area. She didn't know it but her eyes were glowing with the effort of keeping the not-quite-a-spell under control. Zero kept his hand on hers, simply as a steadying presence.

"Steady!"

They all jumped at the unfamiliar voice shouting in the darkness. "What was--" Bakunetsumaru hissed, only to be shushed by the others. After a few moments they all heard the creaking and groaning of nearby planks, drowning out the slight noises made by the _Rest_. Shute mutely pointed out a glowing point in front of them and to the right. Everyone knew what it was without any of them needing to say it: the prow lantern of the ship they were trying to avoid. It was all they could see, though, less than twenty yards starboard.

"Hold, ya slack-jawed black guards!" The same voice roared from close to ten feet above them. "Not a one o' ya is to fire a bleedin' shot unless I say so or you'll be keelhauled lengthwise, no matter your rank!"

Bakunetsumaru, Captain and Shute exchanged a look, the samurai and boy with wide eyes. No one moved until they could no longer see the lanterns from the other ship or hear the creaks of its planks across the water. Spotting something strange, Bakunetsumaru slipped as quietly as he could to Falcon's side, reaching to help where the Pirate was using all of his strength to keep the wheel steady. "Current?" The Musha asked on a breath of sound.

"Nay," Falcon returned just as softly. "The _Rest_ wants t'ease her sister's sufferin'. I've only just convinced her we'll help the _Folly_ later on." Seeing Bakunetsumaru's confused look, Falcon shook his head. "A story for another time."

"Zero," Song whispered a while later. The Royal Knight Gundam shook himself out of the half-trance he had fallen into, lulled by the silence and the mist. He looked at Song and realized that the glow was gone from her eyes-- in fact, she could barely hold them open. "Zero," she whispered again, her hand shaking under his. "I can not--" The younger Knight Gundam stumbled and slumped forward into his arms, eyes falling shut.

"Song!" The exclamation was quiet but still loud enough to catch Captain and Bakunetsumaru's attention. As soon as she was out the fog around them began to lighten until the water below the ship was once again visible where it lapped against the sides.

"Is she all right?" Bakunetsumaru demanded, hurrying forward to help Zero rest Song against the railing. Qurn voiced a protest at being squished, climbing out from his place beneath her cape and settling on her lap.

"I can not wake her," Zero murmured, looking up at his friend. "She is alive but has used all her strength. I don't know how long she will be like this."

"It's enough she got us past the warship," Falcon said, dropping to one knee beside them. He gave Qurn a curious look but didn't comment on his sudden appearance. "These mists are natural-- they're what makes approaching Mist Turn Island so dangerous."

"You don't sound exactly happy," Shute pointed out, frowning. "What's wrong?"

Falcon came to his feet with a sigh. "I don't know where we entered the mists, lad. I don't know where we be an' we can't sail back out t'check."

"Because that other ship would see us?" The boy guessed, looking over his shoulder.

"Aye," Falcon agreed, "an' because I don't know the safe route. The reefs'll tear the bottom out of the _Rest_ an' down we all go."

"There is a safe route?" Captain asked. Falcon nodded, turning to watch the gundam from NeoTopia carefully. "My scanners can tell where the reefs are."

"What a wonder technology be, aye, lad?" Falcon asked with a relieved smile. "Let's get t'work."

 

**

 

"Qurn will take care of her," Zero said, tucking a blanket around his young charge. Song didn't so much as move but the young Spirit Beast curled up on her chest, facing the door. Bakunetsumaru, who had helped Zero get the younger Knight down the stairs, nodded.

"He will. Are you sure you shouldn't be resting as well?" The samurai eyed the Royal Knight Gundam, noting how dull his eyes and armor looked at the moment.

"I am sure, Bakunetsumaru." Zero turned his friend around and began encouraging him back up the stairs. "We have work to do. Shute and Captain can not help Falcon alone."

"There you are," Shute greeted them when they reached the deck again. "Zero, Falcon wants you to go check on the other ship and make sure they're not following us. Is Song okay?"

"Of course," was Zero's only reply. He lifted himself off the deck and flew out into the mist, leaving Fenn behind to make sure he could find the ship again through his bond with the Feather Dragon. He soon was able to see waves washing off of sharp rocks below him and shuddered to think how closely they had come to slamming into those same rocks. A few yards to the left or to the right would have been disaster.

He stopped when he spotted the huge war ship, able to hear the frustrated voices of the crew echoing across the water. The ship was still coming about, but was aiming in the other direction than the _Rest_ had ultimately gone and with the thickness of the natural fog around the island, wouldn't see them by the time it came back to the area. Nodding to himself, Zero turned back and flew into the mists, at first too preoccupied with what he was planning on telling the others to realize that he couldn't feel Fenn at all.

The mist swallowed him like a living thing and when he could no longer see the ocean below he stopped short. He should have gotten to the ship by now; they hadn't been moving that quickly thanks to the dangers of the reefs. Listening brought only the sound of waves pounding a nearby shore, which couldn't be right. He couldn't remember hearing waves when leaving the ship, only the lapping of the water against the hull. "Mana," he murmured, lifting a glowing hand above him in an attempt to see into the churning fog. It flittered and twisted around him until he wasn't even sure which direction he had come from. "Fenn?" He called, knowing the Spirit Beast would hear him even if the other members of the Gundam Force did not.

A gentle growl to his left startled him and he wheeled in place, freezing when he saw a shape vanish into the mist. It had been too large to be the form the Feather Dragon was currently holding. Still, he floated slowly in that direction, holding his hand above his head to keep from blinding himself with the light. The fog roiled and shifted, parting briefly to show him what looked like the Feather Dragon in his adult form, looking calmly at his Knight Gundam partner. "Fenn?" Zero asked, not bothering to hide the confusion in his voice.

The Feather Dragon lifted a claw and pointed into the haze. Zero turned to look and, impossibly, saw a map in the cloud. It was shifting and moving but unquestionably the map that had been hanging in Owl's room. Zero's free hand tingled and abruptly he remembered feeling a spot of warmth when he had touched the area over Lacroa Castle on the map. Without thinking he shot forward as fast as he could go, trying to reach the map.

  
Something dark unexpectedly loomed out of the mist and he was forced to veer upward to keep from crashing into it. Only when he came face to face with a startled Shute did he realize that he had almost crashed into the back of the _Swallow's Rest_ in his haste. The boy fell backward with a yell, landing hard. "Oow."

"Indeed," Zero sighed, landing on the deck and offering a hand to help him back to his feet. "The other ship is circling the other way around the island," he told Falcon before the sailor gundam could ask.

"Y'look bad," Falcon said in response. "Mist makin' monsters for ya? It's bad for that, 'round these parts."

"Did you bring the map from Owl's quarters?" Zero asked, not really expecting a reply. Falcon just stared at him, then turned back to the wheel just in time for Captain to call back a course adjustment.

"What was that all about?" Bakunetsumaru wanted to know when Zero reached him. The Knight Gundam reached for a line and tied it off tiredly before replying.

"The sooner we are free of this wretched fog the sooner we will all be at ease," he replied.

"Yes," the samurai agreed with a firm nod. "But it's strange, Zero. I feel a warmth, pulling me, from that direction." He pointed.

"Have you seen anything odd?" Zero wanted to know, expression and tone serious. Bakunetsumaru hesitated before nodding and Zero let out a breath of relief. "I admit, I have as well, when I was returning to the ship."

"I am glad not to be the only one," the Musha gundam murmured with a shudder. He hunched his shoulders. "Sooner we're out of this sorcery the better."

"We can not go any further," Captain said over their conversation, a frown clear in his tone. "The path leads here but the water isn't deep enough for the ship."

"We'll have t'wait until high tide," Falcon said, fixing a rope to the wheel to keep it in place. "Go release both the anchors. It'll be an hour, yet."

Bakunetsumaru and Shute hurried forward to release the chains on the anchors. The chains rattled across the deck, unwinding until the anchors hit the water with resounding crashes.The clamor was echoed in the fog around them by the sounds of the waves hitting both the reefs and the cliffs. It was almost a nightmarish sound, similar to a combination of thunder and gunfire. Gundam and human stayed at the bow until they saw the chains weren't tangled around anything before heading back to where Zero was still standing, though now his head was bowed.

"Zero?" Bakunetsumaru asked, crossing to put a hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head then turned to look at Shute. "He's asleep."

"I can't really blame him," Shute said, shaking his head. "Can you? He's been working really hard."

"Let's get him below deck with Song," Bakunetsumaru agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

This time, when Fenn appeared before Zero, he was in his smaller form and Qurn was floating beside him. They both stared at Zero with serious expressions which, if not for the differences in how their faces were structured, would have been identical. "What is it, my friends?" Zero asked, frowning slightly and floating forward.

Light flared around the three of them and he was forced to shield his eyes. When the light faded he found himself again in Owl's room, facing the map. The two Spirit Beasts floated over and began pulling at it, Qurn with his claws and Fenn, lacking proper feet, with little blasts of fire. "No, here," Zero said, hurrying over, "you'll damage it. Allow me."

Before he could touch the map it came free from the wall, slumping forward onto stacks of the books and low tables crowding the floor. Reaching to lift it so he could try to see the front, Zero realized that the back was nothing but a pitch black space. His hand, instead of gripping the edge, pressed into the black space and he tumbled forward with a shout, falling head first. Soon he was surrounded by the darkness but still falling, in a way that felt very similar to how Princess Rele had teleported him away from Lacroa. "Is that spell the key?" He wondered to himself, closing his eyes and bowing his head as he fell. He knew from long experience that it was impossible to try to stop such a fall-- anticipating the landing would only make it worse.

Light hit his closed eyes and he opened them to find himself falling straight toward Lacroa Castle. Now that he could see the ground he attempted to engage his flight booster but to his horror, he realized he had no magic. Unable to help a cry of fear, he flung his hands in front of his face, trying to block out the image of falling to his death.

He hit the ground with a thump, sprawled on his front. It was a few moments before he realized he was not only alive but the ground he had hit was wood, not earth. The aches he could feel had come from a week of hard work instead of falling any distance. Still, he stayed where he was, despite it being an entirely ungraceful heap, for a few more minutes. He shuddered, trying to shake the paralyzing fear of falling to his death without any magic, or help, to stop it. After a few long minutes he was finally he was able to sit up, leaning against his bunk and running a shaking hand across his mask. To his great relief Fenn settled on his lap, joined after a short while by Qurn perching on his shoulders. "I wish I knew what you were attempting to tell me, my friends," he whispered, stroking Fenn's back.

"What're you doin' down there?"

Zero jerked his head up at the sleep-slurred voice but only saw Song peering at him from her own bunk. Qurn left his shoulder to curl up on hers, head tilted as he also watched Zero from his new perch. "Ah," he said, to buy himself some time to come up with a valid answer. Song shrugged before he could, scooting toward the wall and patting the space it had left.

"C'mere'n sit. Had a dream."

"You as well?" He asked, rising to sit where she had requested. Song nodded, letting her eyes drift closed again.

"'bouta map," she murmured. "One Owl had. Was wrtin' on the back."

"Writing?" Zero clarified softly, staring into space. Song nodded and lifted a hand to write on the air with a finger. "What kind of writing?" He asked, absently laying down when she tugged. He didn't realize what was going on until she was curled up with her head on his shoulder and the blanket over them, their Spirit Beasts perched on his chest. "I...Song, this isn't entirely proper."

"Sleepy," was her only response. "Lacroa writing. Old. Couldn't read it."  
Despite himself, or perhaps because the two Spirit Beasts were pulsing with a strange glow, Fenn blue and Qurn gold, Zero felt himself yawning and settled where he was. "I had a dream, too," he admitted softly. He hadn't meant to talk about it but now that he started, he found he didn't want to stop. "There was a hole on the other side of the map. I fell through and Lacroa appeared below me. I couldn't catch myself with my magic and kept falling."

"Hmph," Song replied, "not gonna fall. Fenn're me're Qurn're Captain'd catch you. Silly."

"It was," Zero agreed, letting his eyes close. In moments he was fast asleep again, this time without dreams, Song tucked in comfortably beside him.

 

**

 

"Not as easy as you imagined, is it?" Talon asked idly from the doorway. Admiral Lodarian's multifaceted gaze shot to the gundam and burned with anger.

"Why are you not on Mist Turn Island?" He snapped, banishing the small green globe through which Zero the Winged Knight had formerly been visible. "Where is the _Sparrow's Folly_?"

"Searchin' for the _Swallow's Rest_ which broke through the one-ship blockade, like I said she would." Talon gave the Admiral a flat look. "Pardon a humble gundam from saying--"

"You are anything but humble," Lodarian interrupted, smirking. "I get your point, Talon, thank you. I hadn't anticipated they had such a close watch on each other. It was not an accident that they defeated the General. However, I think the time for my endgame has come."

Standing straight, Talon stepped into the room, letting the door close behind him. He had seen Queen Katrina's door slightly open and knew how voices carried in the stone corridors of the former governor's manor. The click of the latch seemed to bring Lodarian back from wherever his mind had been and the Dark Axis officer gave the gundam a sharp look.

"What?" Talon asked as innocently as he could.

"Make sure everything is secured," Lodarian ordered, "I have refined the passage since the crossing nine years ago but one can only do so much to smooth this much matter crossing the dimensional barrier. There will be earthquakes and tidal waves."

"Crossing?" Talon asked blankly. His mind was working, however and soon his eye lit with realization of what the Admiral intended. "You have enough power?" He queried, frowning. "How will you protect the Isles from invasion--"

"I have covered my tracks," the Admiral said, waving off Talon's concerns. "Lacroa will recognize me as the leader of the Pirate Isles since I will offer them the safe return of their beloved Queen in exchange. Ark...well. Ark is too busy warring within itself to unite enough to launch any real attack over a sea they have forgotten how to sail. A decade is a long time to a gundam, is it not?"

"I will make sure everything is secure," Talon said, bowing slightly. "And take five squads of drones to Mist Turn Island once I am finished."

"Take seven," Lodarian said thoughtfully. "The Gundam Force must be subdued and made to see reason before the die is cast."

 

**

 

"Good t'know that our weather-gods still need sleep like th'rest of us," Falcon commented, pouring himself a glass full of an amber liquid. He, Captain, Shute and Bakunetsumaru were in Falcon's stateroom aboard the _Swallow's Rest_ , a room made of warmly gleaming teak, windows with leaded rectangle panes and a surprising amount of maroon pillows. The decoration, save for the pillows, was sparse with only a single framed picture on one of the walls and a golden feather in another frame over the bed that was tucked into another wall. The furniture was limited to a table bolted to the floor, a bench under the aft window and two chairs.

"Zero and Song are not gods," Bakunetsumaru snorted, passing a plate of fruit to Shute and Captain.

"Coulda fooled me," Falcon shot back, relaxing in the grander of the two chairs, a mahogany monstrosity heavy enough that it didn't look like even the roughest seas would budge it. "It's's gooda time as any t'tell ya what's on Mist Turn Island. Last safe port for th' _Swallow's Rest_ now that Half Island's been taken. Should be safe, anyhow."

"Should be safe?" Bakunetsumaru asked, looking up from the fruit. "What does that mean?"

"Means this's the home of those as don't want t'be found, like us," Falcon told him while Captain and Shute exchanged glances. "Them who's already here're called the Smoke Jumpers. Fine gundams, if they ain't been stung."

"Smoke Jumpers?" Shute asked, pausing in the middle of demolishing a fruit that looked and tasted close enough to an apple that he was willing to overlook the odd aftertaste. "Why are they called that?"

"Because they appear out of nowhere and vanish without a trace," said a new, gravely, and entirely unexpected voice from the door. Everyone in the room, including Falcon, jumped or scrambled to their feet, weapons drawn and aim locked. Despite the fact that they were staring down Falcon's pistol, both of Captain's wrist shooters and at the tips of both of Bakunetsumaru's katana, the three strangers looked entirely relaxed.

They were gundams, Shute realized, being the first one to lower his glue-shooter. Similar to Falcon but different enough that it was clear that the three were much younger and built for fighting. The only thing in common the three of them had was brown boot armor and black leg armor similar to Falcon's and each had a motif of an animal.

The shortest of the three was also the one with the most ferocious appearance. She was in the middle and her face was framed, much like Cobramaru's had been, by the mouth of a snarling animal, her golden eyes looking out from beneath the shadow it created. In this gundam's case, it was a cat, with the front claws resting on each shoulder, her hands in clawed gauntlets, intricately carved but far from delicate. Her torso was boned on the sides and middle like a corset, brown and patterned with gold swirls to match her eyes. On each hip was a pistol and a polearm with a blade like a machete was strapped to her back. The metal on her arms and shoulders between the brown corset and gloves was bare, unpainted.

The gundam to her left also had the curves of a corset on her torso, though hers were much more delicate, as was her structure. Her corset was sky blue with the same gold patterns. She was almost as tall as Falcon but her golden wings, actual bird-like wings with metal feathers, added another quarter foot to her height. They swooped up gracefully from her back and even though she held them tightly at the moment, it was obvious that they were both functional and deadly, from the way the light glinted from razor sharp edges. Around her waist was an armored blue metallic skirt that tied on her right hip and fell diagonally almost to the ground on her left side. Her hands were also in gauntlets, silver and painted with feathers. On each hip was a curved knife, the handle pointing up toward her wings.

The remaining gundam stood to the cat-armored gundam's right, his face covered entirely by a black face-shield. Not even his eyes could be seen behind it, nor could his mask. It faded back to a pair of gray ears that sat upright on his helm, the backs of which were covered in gray fur. Like Falcon he wore a great-coat armor set, but his had the sleeves and was a deep gray. Where it split in the back he appeared to have a gray wolfish tail. His hands were also covered in dull silver gauntlets shaped like claws and he had a chain wrapped around him like a sash under the coat, secured with a wicked looking two-pronged hook. In the uncertain light he seemed to blend right into the wall.

"Because they're downright dishonest sneaky black-hearted blighters who don't have th' manners nor the decency t'hail the ship they almost watched get blast t'splinters not but an hour ago before comin' aboard!" Falcon shouted, picking up one of the pieces of fruit and hurling it at the center of the three. The gundam to the right caught it just before it hit her but instead of getting upset, the gundam in the cat-like armor grinned.  
"Awe," she said, "I knew you'd miss us, mate! C'mon over here an' give us a kiss!"

"You'll feel th' kiss of my cutlass if you're not careful," Falcon snapped, collapsing back into his chair even as he pointed at her with it. "You were watchin', weren't you? You saw us facin' down the ship-o-war."

"Aye, that we did, old mech." The only clue that the gundam with the gray ears and tail was talking was a slight flashing of a green light where his mask would be in the black blast-shield covering his face. "We've been under siege for the last month. We've not had method t'get word out. We didn't wish t'give away any sign we were still here, lest the last ship decide t'come in an' look for us."

"Villains!" Bakunetsumaru cried, brandishing his katana still. "To watch while a friend is almost killed! Falcon is right, you are honorless scoundrels!"

"Scoundrels?" Glances were exchanged between the dog and cat gundams. The one with wings had stepped to one side and was watching the proceedings with a guarded expression, tilting her head slightly at Captain's intent stare. "Who might you be?" The cat gundam asked with interest, as if finally noticing Falcon wasn't alone in the room. She also seemed to be ignoring the two very sharp swords the samurai was waving around.

"I am Bakunetsumaru!" The Musha gundam exclaimed, flashing his signature in fire on the air. "Blazing Samurai and warrior of Ark!"

"That be so?" She asked, grinning abruptly. The expression had a somewhat sinister cast and Bakunetsumaru drew back slightly. "You're Bakunetsumaru? Now that is interesting."

Falcon uttered a sound that sounded like a groan, his face in his hand. "Claw," he said, "leave 'im alone. Leave all of 'em alone. These gundams ain't from here. They don't know your story...just...leave well enough alone. Please. For once."

The statement brought Claw up short, her yellow eyes flicking to the sailor gundam. She straitened, expression flickering to puzzled. "Falcon?" She questioned, taking a couple of steps forward only to be stopped by Bakunetsumaru's sword presenting itself at her mask. "Really, now," she huffed, cross. "I ain't gonna hurt the mech. He's a friend!"

"Prove it," the samurai spat. "Prove that I should not eject you from this room and this ship with the edges of my blades!"

"Falcon, where be your crew?" Came a soft voice from the gundam with wings. "The _Rest_ be deserted. We thought her to be a ghost ship until Fang saw the light from the windows."

"This be me crew, Wing," Falcon said. "As much enjoyment as I'd get from seein' you polish yer blades on Claw's hide, Bakunetsumaru...she's right. These gundams're sorry enough t'be known as me friends. Meet the Smoke Jumpers. Smoke Wing," he gestured to the tall, delicate gundam with the golden wings, who bobbed in a slight curtsy, "Smoke Claw," the gesture was barely polite. Claw also curtsied, though the mocking grin on her face took the manners from the movement. "And Smoke Fang." The last gundam bowed, pulling the black blast shield from his face to reveal an extremely normal facemask and cheerful brown eyes.

"Pleasure," he said with a nod and a smile before returning his attention to Falcon.  Bakunetsumaru sheathed his swords with obvious reluctance.

"The _Rest_ be no ghost," Falcon continued, "though she might as well be. Together we be the last. I bear hard news: Half Island is lost an' Owl be dead."


	21. Chapter 21

When Zero woke he was half convinced he was dreaming again. Qurn was sprawled on his back in a small hollow created by the space between Zero's arm and his body, legs up in the air, wings flopped out to either side. Fenn was nestled in another small space between the visor on Song's helmet and the side of his own helmet. Song was still sound asleep on her side, her chin resting on his shoulder. Her breathing was soft but irregular enough that he knew if he tried to move she would wake so, for the moment, he stayed where he was, studying her.

The smaller and younger Knight Gundam had obtained some new nicks and scratches in her armor since he had met her. But even then, he remembered, her armor hadn't been pristine. For someone as young as she was, barely three months, she had already seen a hard life. He felt protective of her-- though in a completely different way than he did of Princess Relejimana.

Her eyes opened and lifted to match his. The two stayed like that for a few moments before she smiled and drew back, stretching. Qurn tumbled down the blanket and squawked indignantly, drawing a quiet chuckle from both of them. "Well," Song told the small Spirit Beast, "if you had not been sleeping so soundly, you would have known I was going to move, you lazy beast."

"Lazy?" Zero questioned, sitting up to give them both more space. Fenn, by contrast, caught himself before he could tumble down the pillow, floating up gracefully to land on Zero's shoulder. He turned to peer down at the younger Spirit Beast with a disapproving air. Qurn hunkered down on the blanket, looking very much like a young kitten right down to the way his tail wriggled just before he launched himself upward, obviously intending to knock Fenn from Zero's shoulder.

He never made it, however, since Song snagged him out of mid air and turned him around so she could give him her own disapproving look. "See here," she said, "that is no way for a spirit of your rank to behave. Just because Fenn gave you a look is no reaso--" she broke off when she realized Zero was laughing softly and looked down, embarrassed.

"No," Zero said, smiling, "I was simply remembering a similar lecture I gave to Fenn once. Or tried to."

"It seems all Spirit Beasts have tempers," Song sighed, gently chucking Qurn under the chin before settling him on her shoulder.

"At least Qurn does not breathe fire," Zero said, earning himself a glare from Fenn. "I had to shut Fenn into a box before he would stop setting fire to everything that upset him."

"A box?" Song asked curiously.

"A box for oranges, to be precise," Zero confirmed. He offered her a hand, which she took, using it to help climb to her feet. "Come, my friend," he said, straightening. "It is time we rejoined the others."

 

**

 

"This ship is much more crowded than last observed," Zero said, eying the new gundams. Song peeked over his shoulder, doing her best not to stare at their unusual forms.

Shute and Bakunatsumaru sprang to their feet, rushing over with glad cries. "Zero!" Bakunatsumaru exclaimed, smiling. "You're all right!"

"We were worried," Shute agreed, pulling the Royal Knight into the room. "You just fell asleep like that."

"I apologize if I alarmed you," Zero murmured, lifting his free hand to the back of his head in embarrassment and allowing Shute to pull him forward by the other. Fenn remained comfortably on the Knight Gundam's shoulder. "I don't remember falling asleep."

Staying where she was at the door, Song eyed the new gundams. Two of the three of them seemed to be watching Bakunatsumaru and Zero, the cat-like gundam paying close attention to Fenn. Song slowly lifted Qurn from her shoulder and tucked him gently behind her cape, shushing him quietly. "No fussing," she whispered. "Please."

The third gundam, one with the most magnificent wings Song had ever seen, was sitting so close to Falcon that one of her wings was carefully draped across his shoulders. Strangely, he seemed to not be bothered by this and to even take comfort from it, leaning back farther in his chair so that they touched him. He turned his gaze from Zero to Song and she started, hands clenching. "Somethin' wrong, lass?" He asked calmly.

"N-no," Song said as firmly as she could, finally stepping into the room. "I am glad everyone is all right."

"Come have some fruit," Shute invited with a smile, trotting across to pull her over to where Zero and Bakunatsumaru were now sitting. "I know," he whispered to her and Zero when he saw the two Knights were still eying the Smoke Jumpers. "They've been staring at Baku since they got here."

"Perhaps someone should ask them why?" Zero pointed out, not bothering to keep his voice down. "It is hardly polite to keep staring at a person without giving reason."

Claw burst out laughing, though it wasn't a nice sound. Song found herself irrationally irritated, almost crushing the piece of fruit she was holding. " Direct," the cat-gundam purred, the light flashing off of the fangs on her helmet. "I like that in a gundam. Fine, then. We be starin' at the little samurai because we have a present for him, on shore. But Falcon says, 'leave 'im alone'. Quite the conundrum, that. Did we hear right, your name be Zero?"

"He's Zero, the Winged Knight an' she's Song, Knight of Frozen Storms. They be from Lacroa. An' your presents, Claw, be th' type a' presents a gundam could live without," Falcon snapped, scowling. Claw laughed again, standing and primly brushing imaginary dust from her pristine armor.

"Y'cant tell me y'didn't enjoy it at the time," she purred, ignoring the way both Wing and Falcon bristled. "Kittens," she continued, "high tide has come. Raise anchors an' welcome to Mist Turn Island."

 

**

 

With three extra hands on board the rest of the trip was easier, though Bakunetsumaru seemed to be making a point to stay close to either Zero or Captain. Falcon seemed to be encouraging this, from the way the jobs he gave to the samurai always wound up being across the ship from those he gave to Claw.

When the ship had been brought along side a rickety wooden pier and had been tied up they all trooped to shore, the samurai wound up between Zero and Song. "What is it?" Zero asked quietly, noticing how the Musha gundam was constantly looking toward a point on shore.

"I don't know," Bakunetsumaru replied softly. "Something there feels...familiar. Warm."

"You did say there was something pulling you toward a warm spot in the mist," the Knight gundam remembered, frowning. "Could that be it?"

"It very well could be," Baku agreed, "I want to know what this gift the Smoke Jumpers have for me is."

"I am told you are called Zero, the Winged Knight," came a soft voice from behind them, causing Bakunetsumaru to jump with a yelp. He spun about, brandishing his swords and only calmed when Fenn landed on his shoulder and burbled to him.

Behind them Wing was watching them quietly, her expression hard to read. Zero nodded and bowed. "I am, fair lady."

"How do you fly?" She wanted to know, running her eyes over his form. Zero shifted with embarrassment at the raw scrutiny and affected his most aloof stance to regain some composure.

"With magic," he huffed, prompting a slight snort of laughter from Bakunatsumaru. Song reached over and lightly hit the samurai in the back of the helmet at the same time as Zero, out of habit, snapped his fingers and roses appeared on the Musha gundam's helm.

"Hey!" Bakunatsumaru growled, reaching up to yank them off. Wing finally smiled, holding her hand out. After a moment, Bakunetsumaru hesitantly gave her the roses and she lifted them to her mask.

"Lovely," she murmured, passing them to walk next to Falcon. "Such beauty hasn't been seen here for many years."

"They pale in comparison t'yer beauty," Falcon said softly, taking one and tucking it into her helmet. Baku, Song and Zero gaped, never having seen such behavior from the pirate before.

"Be careful not t'get lost in the mist, kittens," a sinister voice said from behind them, setting Bakunetsumaru on edge once again. Claw slipped in close to the Musha and traced a claw along one of his blades, rising a screech from the metal surface that caused all present to wince. "From your talk you've already felt its influence."

"Influence?" Zero questioned, abruptly wishing that he had his sword and shield. To blatantly call them now would undoubtedly bring ridicule from at least Bakunetsumaru, so he simply looked to Claw for an answer to his question.

"Aye," Claw purred, settling to walk between Musha and Knight, something neither gundam appreciated. She gave the two her best wicked grin. "Mist Turn Island is known for the ghosts in its fog. Spirits of them long past, whispers from them as ain't been yet. Some've even seen the future, their own grim fates."

Remembering what Zero had said about Bakunetsumaru being afraid of ghosts and spotting a tremor in the samurai's blades, Song forced herself to make a scornful noise. Claw instantly turned on her, golden eyes gleaming in the meager light. "Don't believe me, lass?"

"No." The word was firm and dismissive. "Captain would be able to detect any kind of spirit and has not said anything of the kind."

"I think you just don't believe in spirits," Claw purred, leaving her spot between Bakunetsumaru and Zero to advance on the younger gundam. Song did her best to copy Zero's best withering look.

"I am a Knight of Lacroa," she said archly. "I commune with spirits daily. High-ranked spirits, at that. Your childish games mean nothing to me."

Claw then did the last thing Song expected: she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're no fun, miss this," she snapped, "gotta be right 'bout everything? Can't a girl have some fun with a mech?"

"Your fun is not fun to all involved," Song snapped back, glad to be able to vent some frustration on the cat gundam. "It is not proper for a lady to behave thus."

"Aye?" Claw asked, grinning abruptly. "Well, I ain't a lady. Useless, bratty things, ladies, always gettin' into trouble an' havin' to be rescued. No, miss, I ain't a lady and I'm proud not t'be!"

"That's my sister," Fang said, cutting into the conversation with a friendly laugh. He caught Claw in a headlock, despite her protests, and kept her there for a good minute as they all walked along the path. "Pay'er no mind, gentlemechs and lady. Claw was brought up t'be a ruffian, like me, but she took the lessons on meldin' with the common folk t'heart. She don't mean to be cruel, it's her way of sayin' hello."

"I begin to see what Falcon meant," Bakunetsumaru said, earning a glare from the still-captive Claw. The samurai had calmed during the verbal battle but was still on edge, looking around sharply.

"Gonna behave?" Fang asked of his armful. Receiving nothing but a batch of spitting curses, he sighed and released his sister, shaking his head.


	22. Chapter 22

Both Knight Gundams could tell that Claw wanted to spring some other surprise on them but that Fang had convinced her otherwise because though she kept giving her guests sinister grins, the rest of the walk was uneventful. They walked long enough that the ground stopped rolling beneath Song's feet and long enough that they rose above the mists into the trees of the island. All of the Gundam Force, even Captain, seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when the twisting mists were left behind for even the scant comfort of the towering trees, the moonlight from a quarter moon casting dark and foreboding shadows beneath their branches. The group approached buildings that looked like a cross between those they had seen in Ark and Lacroa, made of both raised arch ways and warm cream stone.

The temporary peace and quiet was shattered, though, when they reached the inside of the main house. Everyone had all just trooped in when Bakunetsumaru recognized something on a stand in one of the corners.It was giving off a warm glow, though the Bakushin Armor was not on fire, as it had been in Ark. He sprinted over and as soon as he touched its metal surface he knew it was real. Instantly he wheeled and his swords were once again free of their scabbards. "Fiends!" he snapped, "thieves! How dare you steal such a sacred artifact from Ark! How did you take it? How long have you had it? I should--"

All gathered, even Falcon, were startled by Fang's bark of laughter. Zero, scowling, crossed to stand next to Bakunatsumaru and Song quickly joined him. "I see nothing funny about this," Zero said, preparing to call on his own weapons.

"He said you'd react that way," Fang said, still laughing. He strode over and offered Bakunetsumaru a scroll. Shute and Captain moved over to see what it was.

"Hey!" Shute exclaimed, recognizing the writing and the signature. "Isn't that--?"

"The DaiShogun of Perfect Virtue?" Bakunetsumaru murmured, examining the emblem and scroll from all sides. "It can't be. It must be a fake, a forgery!"

"It isn't," Wing said, the last to enter the room. "He came, a month ago. Said we'd be meeting a Musha gundam named Bakunetsumaru. That you'd need the armor, for what was t'happen."

"That's ominous," Shute said, a sentiment which Zero, Song and Captain nodded their agreement to. Bakunetsumaru was still reading the message he had been given.

"What does it say?" Zero asked gently, trying not to startle his friend.

"That we must make the world whole again," Bakunetsumaru said, looking up finally. "That Ark will not be safe until the Dark Axis is completely destroyed, including the Admiral. The only way to do that is for all nine of us to work together."

"Nine?" Shute asked, looking at his friends.

"He must mean Princess Rele, Falcon and the Smoke Jumpers," Song said, trying to keep her voice cheerful and firm and not at all knowing whom they were referring to. "There is no way he could have known--"

"It mentions the Knight of Frozen Storms as well as the Winged Knight," Bakunetsumaru interrupted. "He knew, Song. Whatever he believes we must do, we must do it together."

"Who is he?" Song wanted to know, frowning.

"He is the DaiShogun of Perfect Virtue," Bakunetsumaru said, as if that explained everything. Song gave him the same withering look she had practiced on Claw earlier and made a gesture to convey her confusion.

"He is a good friend," Zero murmured, placing a hand on Song's shoulder. "The future leader of Ark and a very wise gundam. If he says Bakunetsumaru will need the Bakushin Armor, I believe him."

"What it means," Shute completed, "is that there's gonna be a big fight soon. We'd all better get some rest."

"I'll show you to your rooms," Fang put in calmly.

 

**

 

Just having slept for several hours, Song found herself staring at the ceiling, rubbing her fingers gently along Qurn's back. The little Spirit Beast stretched before attacking her fingers playfully, his quiet growls causing her to grin and turn over onto her stomach, using a feather from her pillow to tease him. "What do you think?" She asked softly, watching him track the feather's tip across the bed. "Can these Smoke Jumpers be trusted?"

"The DaiShogun trusted them with the Bakushin armor," Zero replied, startling Song enough that she sat up, staring at the other Knight. He glanced at her from where he was floating next to the window, gazing at the mists that hid the _Swallow's Rest_ from view.

"I thought you were asleep," Song managed, trying to regain her composure. "If I woke you--"

"I am restless," Zero interrupted, "working so hard for so long has put me in the habit of not taking leisure, even when offered it, it seems."

"I dislike stillness," Song confessed, letting Qurn steal the feather from her fingers, though the little Gryphon looked disappointed that she was no longer paying attention to him. "It makes me uneasy."

"There is nothing for us to do," Zero sighed, "while the others rest."

"We can explore," Song suggested, jerking her hand back when Qurn attacked it with real force. "Ow. Qurn, that hurt!"

"I could conjure a box," Zero suggested with a slight laugh. Song sighed and picked the Spirit Beast up by the scruff, holding him before her that way.

"I know you are a fierce and wild Spirit," she told Qurn, "but you are also a noble Spirit Beast of Lacroa. One of the Sacred Beasts. This is not proper behavior for such!"

"Qurn!" the young Gryphon happily said, his tail swishing gently. Song sighed and settled him on her shoulder, shaking her head.

"You will get through to him," Zero said gently, smiling. "I am sure this incarnation of him will be gentler than the last."

"I should have your confidence," Song said, getting to her feet. "He needs activity and so do I. Were you told to stay here?"

"I was not," Zero said. "But it was implied."

"If I did all that was implied instead of outright told," Song said, quietly pulling the door open, "I never would have discovered the black BaguBagu on King Zeon. I will explore until they tell me not to."

Fenn and Zero exchanged a look before following the smaller Knight. "She is a good match for the Gryphon," Zero whispered to his friend and partner. "As stubborn as he is. Song," he said in a louder tone, even as he followed her into the hall, "it is not wise to trespass upon an ally's hospitality."

"Yes," Song whispered loudly from the end of the hall, gesturing for him to come to her side, "but if I had not, I never would have seen this."

Arriving at her side, Zero looked down at what she was pointing at and was instantly on edge; the black forms moving silently through the darkness below were the same as those which had broken Princess Rele's ankle in the long-ago attack before he had met Song. "It seems we have trusted our new friends too easily," he breathed, glancing at her. "We must tell Captain and the others."

"Tell 'im what?" came a drowsy voice from behind them. Both Knights spun to see Falcon standing, sans hat and great-coat armor, head tilted slightly. "It's almost dawn, mates. Could'ja not wait t'stir trouble?"

"This trouble stirred before we could," Song said quietly, backing out of the way to let Falcon see the dark figures stealing through the equally dark scenery below the balcony at the end of the second-story hallway.

The Pirate's green eyes snapped open all the way the instant he saw what had alarmed them. Without asking he reached over and pounded one of the walls, the noise causing Song to flinch and jump back. "Fang!" Falcon roared, turning to bolt down the hallway, pounding the wall as he went. "Smoke Jumpers! Drones!"

Doors sprang open, though Zero noticed Wing came from the only previously open door besides the one he and Song had been in-- Falcon's room. Not having the time to comment on this at the moment the Royal Knight filed the detail into the back of his mind and raised his hand, winds beginning to swirl around him. The same time he called his sword and shield Claw was tumbling out of her room, landing on both feet and a hand in the hallway. Falcon reappeared, this time wearing his coat and tri-pointed hat, expression evil. "At least three companies," he growled, cutlass flashing in his hand on his way back toward the balcony. "Don't see a leader."

"There'll be one," Claw returned, her tone just as dark. "Your mates, they best be good for a fight, else we should just throw in now."

"The best," Bakunetsumaru said, his hands on the hilts of his sheathed katana.

"She was joking," Fang said, his strides unhurried and his hands relaxed. To Zero's surprise both Falcon and Claw stepped out of the way of the wolfish gundam. At their example Zero also stepped to the side, letting Fang see the darkness below, though all of the secretive figures had vanished. "Five companies, perhaps six," he said after a moment's silence. "But we've got more t'worry with. Musha, Royal Knight, be with me. Claw, take the little Knight and Wing and carve a way t'the boat. Falcon, we'll not be destroyin' our home so hide everything they would like to get. Take the two others with you."

"Aye," Falcon and Claw said simultaneously. Falcon departed without another word, gesturing for Captain and Shute, who was still in his armor, to follow him.

"What d'you smell, brother?" Claw wanted to know, rising from her crouch.

Fang glanced back at her before lowering the black blast shield over his face. "Talon."

"Is it wise to have Claw, Wing and Song together?" Zero asked, frowning.

Fang laughed slightly, turning to face the Royal Knight. "Woe beit to any who attack my sisters. They be the ones willin' t'kill, Winged Knight. They be the dangerous ones."

"Best pray you reach him first, Fang," Claw said, her tone as dark as her eyes abruptly were. "I'll kill Talon if I sight him. I'll kill him slow. Kill him screamin'."


	23. Chapter 23

The group quickly scattered into the smaller factions that Fang had detailed. "If Fang's schnoz is right," Claw was growling, twirling her polearm like a baton as she walked. Song, sword and shield in hand, watched the wicked blade atop the polearm flash in the darkness out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to get hit by accident.

"His scent never be wrong," Wing said, a quiet strength under her breathy tones. "You know this as well as I, sister."

"I be wanting a piece of Talon," Claw snarled, slamming the butt of her weapon on the ground with a thump. "We all know the _Rest_ can take care of herself. A drone could no more board her than--"

"Who is Talon?" Song asked quietly, wishing heartily that she was back with Zero and Fang.

"We were once four," Wing said, glancing back at her. "The Smoke Jumpers. Created to fight the Admiral, not in the usual way gundams be created. Claw, Fang, Wing and Talon."

"He was your brother?" Song asked, stopping short. "And he betrayed you?"

"Aye," Claw snapped, wheeling on the younger Gundam. "I suppose you noble Knights no naught of betrayal by family--"

"The Royal Knight Deed betrayed us all to the Dark Axis," Song snapped back, leveling a glare in Claw's direction. "He may as well have been Zero's brother. And I...I know betrayal intimately."

"It is agreed, then," Claw said triumphantly, raising her polearm in a salute, "we go after the soulless mutineer!"

Caution whispered in Song's ear and the mists around them showed her half-formed images of Zero with a disapproving frown. She knew that he would want her to complete her assigned duty, despite the fact that he had not been the one to give the order, nor had he ever said that she had to follow Fang's orders. Qurn growled his agreement with Claw and taking encouragement from this, Song raised her blade to meet Claw's. One of Wing's daggers touched against the joined blades a moment later. "You have my sword," she said, meeting the eyes of the two Pirate warriors.

 

**

 

The moon had set an hour before, leaving only the stars to light the forests that grew to astonishing heights and with incredible tenacity on the steep mountainsides of Mist Turn Island. It was also surprisingly cold on the island, much colder than it had been on Half Island and the towering conifers told the story of a climate more like Lacroa than Ark or NeoTopia. Zero felt at home under their boughs, his ability to hover silencing any crunching footsteps that might give him away.

The Winged Knight was within shouting distance of Bakunetsumaru and Fang, the three warriors making their way through the silent forests in an attempt to flush any squadrons of drones out in controlled way. Feeling a presence behind him Zero turned sharply but saw nothing until Fang moved again. The Smoke Jumper's gray and brown armor, coupled with the black face shield covering his eyes and mask, made it almost impossible to see him in the pre-dawn darkness. Fang slipped up close and crossed so he had his back to Zero's, looking out in the opposite direction to prevent them from being ambushed while they spoke.

"I saw them skirt around the Musha," Fang breathed softly enough that a gust of wind threatened to drown out his words. "Like's not they want no piece of him or they're waitin' until his guard is down."

"Are they avoiding me?" Zero asked in a whisper. Fang shook his head, a movement Zero more felt than saw.

"We be surrounded, bucko. There be seven companies, not six units. Close t'five hundred drones."

"I will begin my attack," Zero murmured, spotting the serpentine movements of one of the drones to his left. "Draw them away from the others."

"Good lad," Fang whispered in approval. "Bakunetsumaru'll come if he hears you fightin'?"

"He will," Zero said softly with confidence.

"Not if he's busy," a new voice whispered to Zero's left. Before he or Fang could do more than look, Talon lashed out with both hands, catching them both in the side of the helmet. Dazed by the blow, Zero stumbled forward, losing his grip on his flight booster momentarily.

"Traitor!" Fang roared, staggering to the side before turning and leaping at his brother with a snarl. Shaking his head to clear it, Zero looked around and immediately raised his sword.

"Lacroian Crescent!" He cried, slashing the blade horizontally through the air. In his daze he forgot to temper the amount of magic that went into the spell and the subsequent explosion was large enough that it felled several trees. Zero's chagrin at losing control of the spell was tempered when he saw the trees had fallen on at least a dozen of the drones. A rush of confidence hit him and he turned to face another batch who had checked their initial rush and were now approaching warily. "Violet Tornado!" He said, allowing the winds to whip from him with enough strength that the petals that rode them became small missiles that dented the drone's armor. The winds themselves picked up another dozen or so of the small black figures and flung them down the slope, sending them crashing into more of their fellows.

Exalted by his success Zero turned to see how Fang's fight was going. He never saw the fist that sent him crashing to the ground, sword and shield gone, out cold.

 

**

 

Song felt the tug of magical energy moments before she heard the explosion from the other end of the island. "That was Zero," she said, turning to face where the explosion had come from. Moments after she had spoken she found herself airborn, looking down at the trees between her feet.

"Where there be explosions," Claw said from beside her, where she was holding to Wing's other arm, "there be Talon. Damn Fang, t'find the blighter first!"

Realizing Wing had picked both she and Claw up to make shorter work of the trip across the island, Song relaxed as much as she was able, marveling at the winged gundam's strength. It was not as smooth as magical flight but the give and take of wingbeats was surprisingly soothing.

Just as that thought completed in her mind Wing gave a yelp and Song felt herself jerked backward. Wings beat furiously on either side of her but still they fell, hurtling swiftly toward the ground below. Only having flown a couple of times before under her own power and never with passengers, Song closed her eyes and concentrated on activating her flight booster, scrambling for the right amount of power to at least stop them from slamming painfully into the trees.

She almost made it. Mana came rushing to her command and she tamed it just in time to reach out and grab Claw but Wing was jerked away from both of them, hauled downward by what Song could now see was a chain wrapped around both of her feet. "Wing!" Claw cried, her clawed gauntlets digging into Song's armor painfully.

Pitching her body forward, Song followed Wing's decent as best she could, leaving it up to Claw to try to reach her sister. The ground met them first and they all went tumbling, Wing clattering into a tattered, unmoving heap at the base of a tree. Claw flipped mid-air and landed almost lightly on her feet and one hand, reaching up to just about pluck Song from the air and set the young Knight gundam on her feet. Song landed slightly unbalanced but with enough of her facilities about her to block the swing that instantly came from a drone to her left.

With all of the uncertainty and strange situations since she had left Lacroa, Song found the steady beat of concentrated swordwork comforting. After making her way to the tree Wing was collapsed under and setting her back to it, the young Knight gave herself over to her body's memory of how a sword could be used to protect, wielding her broadsword in a saber style with ease. Each swing meant she was still standing, each parry proved she was still alive.

Claw wielded her polearm with equal finesse, though she, instead of staying in one place and letting the enemy come to her, insisted on leaping forward time and time again in an attempt to break free of their little patch of forest. Song didn't see the point; as long as Wing was down they couldn't escape without leaving the winged Smoke Jumper behind. And all of the extra movement was no doubt tiring the cat gundam far faster than a steady stand-and-fight method would. Song was about to say as much when the drones abruptly retreated to the edge of their clearing, slipping in and out of the darkness in a mesmerizing pattern. The young Knight Gundam soon realized she couldn't look directly at the sinuous shapes without being drawn into a sort of trance, so kept her gaze fixed slightly above their forms.

"Smart," a voice said from her left, prompting a yowl of fury from Claw.

"Traitor!" She hissed, drawing one of the pistols on her hip. She didn't point it at where Song thought the voice had come from, however, but off to one side, above their heads.

"Am I?" The voice asked, this time from Song's right. She wheeled, but only saw that Wing had vanished from between her and Claw. "Come now, sister. You know me better'n that. I do what's prudent."

"Prudence ne'er included betrayal!" Claw spat, keeping her gun trained on the single spot. Song peered into the darkness and finally made out what the cat gundam's golden eyes had spotted; a gundam, darkly colored and covered with what looked like feathers, perched on a branch. "Darkest circle of the smelter for you, Talon. You've naught a soul t'worry over!"

"Your words cut deep, sister," the smooth voice murmured. Song lowered her blade slightly; she had heard true regret in the words. "Join with me. We'll kill the Admiral and Falcon-- the Isles'll be ours t'do with as we please."

"T'was never our role," Claw rumbled, cocking the pistol. "Never our right. We be guardians only, Talon. _You_ taught me that!"

"Aye," Talon sighed, vanishing just before Claw fired. Song heard something thump into the branches above her and looked up just in time to spot Talon jump down between them, lashing out with a kick to fell Claw. He stood over the still form of his sibling for a moment before turning to face Song. "Pity I can't just sting you again," he said, his one eye fixing her into place. "I enjoyed bein' in your mind, little one. It's a dark and twisted place, isn't it?"

Though her mind screamed at her to move, Song felt rooted to the spot. "What do you mean?" She heard herself asking faintly, unable to do anything to break from the feathered gundam's brown gaze.

"I controlled your bug," Talon murmured, a smile in his voice. "I felt what you feel, Knight of Frozen Storms. The rage, the resentment. You could get back at all of them, you know, if you came with me right now. The Admiral plans t'return the Isles to Lacroa's border and conquer it. Wouldn't you like t'see the looks on all those soldier's faces when they see you laughin' at them from the side of victory?"

Pain flared on Song's arm and she jerked, looking down to see Qurn had buried his claws into her bicep. Finding she could move again, Song looked back up and swung her sword between herself and Talon, bringing her shield up defensively. "I will not betray Zero or the Gundam Force!"

"No qualms on betrayin' your land, I see," Talon mused, eye glinting in the meager light. "Interesting."

"That is not--" In the middle of her flat denial Qurn squawked and, distracted, Song took her eyes from Talon to see what was wrong. Like a curtain had been drawn, everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

The first thing he was aware of was the pounding ache in his helm. The thought that he had been waking up with headaches far too often lately passed through his mind and prompted him to open his eyes. Quiet voices which had been murmuring in words his battered mind couldn't understand silenced and a face appeared in his vision suddenly enough that he started. "Welcome back," Fang said, offering Zero a hand, which the Royal Knight took to get himself to his feet.

"Thank you," Zero absently replied, testing his legs and his arms for any obvious injuries. Not finding any, he carefully rolled his neck and was pleased to discover that other than the already fading headache, he was in one piece. "Are you well?" he asked, looking at Fang and noting the dirt across the Smoke Jumper's armor. A glance downward revealed he too was covered in grime and its source; the floor was nothing more than firmly packed dirt.

"Aye," Fang confirmed. "Claw, too. Your Song hasn't woken, though."

An examination of the room showed it to be only a couple of inches taller than Zero himself, causing him to duck slightly out of instinct. The ceiling and three of the walls were made from rough stone, the final wall comprised of bars that were sunk deeply into the stone above and the dirt below. Escape would not be simple. A thought had him reaching for his sword only to find the pocket in which the sacred artifact resided when he wasn't using it strangely locked. Puzzled, he sat down next to the unmoving Song, tracing the summon spell in the dirt.

"What's that?" Fang wanted to know, his brown eyes watching the movements of Zero's hand intently.

"My sword will not come to me," Zero replied absently, concentrating on the diagram he was creating. "Its Mana pocket has been locked by a power I have not encountered before. Does Admiral Lodarian have the ability to do such a thing?"

Glancing up, he saw both Claw and Fang shrug. Claw was across the cell, examining the bars and how well they were attached to both ground and roof carefully. Scrapes of rust on her armor and patches of paint on the bars themselves spoke of her attempts at escape. About to put his finishing touch on the summon-spell, Zero looked around one more time, realizing he hadn't seen Qurn yet. With the young Spirit Beast's habit of pouncing fingers he needed to know the diagram wouldn't be smeared by an ill-timed attack. "Where is Qurn?" He asked, concerned.

"Guarding your young lady Knight," Fang supplied, "looks t'be nappin' by her helm at the moment, though."

Breathing a sigh of relief Zero completed the spell in the dust, carefully pouring Mana into the runes until they glowed. "Oh, Mana," he murmured, placing his hand carefully in the center of the diagram, "by your contract with the Winged Knight I call upon the super magical sacred Buster Sword." A breeze ruffled his cape and a few violet petals swirled past him. He could feel Fang and Claw watching him but ignored the sensation, concentrating instead on getting past the lock preventing him from retrieving his sword. "Give to me the sacred Buster Sword!" He ordered, pouring more Mana into the calling. Finally, just when he was about to repeat the spell, his sword and shield appeared under his hand, the runes flickering and going dark. Knowing the spell wasn't complete, he reached carefully for the sword's grip with his free hand, only removing his casting hand once he had a firm hold on the weapon. "So be it," he finished, easing his hold on the magic around them.

"You are a power," Fang said quietly, bringing Zero's attention to the Smoke Jumper. Still half way tangled in the threads of magic around the Pirate Isles, Zero was entirely startled to see that they flowed freely through both Claw and Fang.

"So are you," he returned before thinking better of it. Fang made a scoffing noise, leaning back on his hands, his manner as casual as if he were sitting in the sun on a balcony back at Mist Turn Island.

"A few tricks, bein' able t'scent magic an' gundam ain't a power," the wolf gundam said mildly. "I be no Knight t'wield magic of wind or ice."

"There are plenty of affinities," Zero argued. "Earth affinity, for example, or water. Or those harder to define, such as the affinity of hunting or stealth."

The only warning any of them had of Song's awakening was a slight moan from the young gundam. The instant her eyes snapped open she was up and had her back pressed against one of the walls, cold radiating out from her form. Remembering what she had said about casting spells while panicked, Zero quickly moved to her side, trying to get her to look at him. "Song, please calm down. The fight is over."

She stared at him blankly for just long enough that he began to wonder if she had been cracked hard enough on the head for it to have affected her memory. Before he could try again, however, she sagged back and slid to the ground, head in her hands. The position made her into an amazingly small ball of silver metal, half covered by a drape of garnet cloth. "It will not happen," she mumbled, "Zero, I swear it."

"I know," he said soothingly, despite having no earthly idea what she was talking about. "I know it won't. Calm yourself and be still for a few moments. The headache will pass."

"Jumpy," Claw commented idly. Fang shot her a look and the cat gundam gave him an innocent one in return. "But if she can focus her frost-makin' on a couple of these bars, I think we'll be in business to escape."

"Give the lass a moment t'compose herself," Fang told his sister, his tone tolerant. Zero placed himself between Song and the two Smoke Jumpers, sheltering her as best he could. Only when it had been quiet for close to five minutes did Song lift her head, her gaze still slightly unfocused but otherwise alert.

"I am relieved you know I would never betray you," she told him quietly. "No matter what Talon offered."

"You are a noble Knight and I trust you with my life," Zero replied softly, offering her his hand. Together they turned to face the others, finding Fang and Claw watching the two of them, sitting side by side.

"He offered Claw," Song said, interpreting their gazes as accusing. Fang blinked and turned his gaze to his sister.

"Did he now," he asked, prompting a huff from Claw.

"Like I would," she growled, arms crossed over her chest. "I hate him."

"We'll be speakin' of this later," Fang told her, returning his gaze to Song. "Lass, can you focus your cold on the bars?"

"I can try," Song said hesitantly.

"That's all we ask," Fang assured her, reaching to guide her to stand in front of three particularly rusted bars to one side of the wall. "Just there, lass. These three, brittle enough t'snap when hit hard."

"Get behind me," Song said, glancing up at Zero. When he didn't move, she frowned at him and reached to push him back. "I do not wish you hurt if this backfires."

"I had to draw a summoning spell and force it before I was able to retrieve my sword," Zero told her quietly, "do not hesitate to push if need be."

Only when he had reluctantly joined Claw and Fang at the back of the cave did Song begin to concentrate on the bars, remembering, like she had with the fog, how it felt to generate cold. Frost began to form under her fingers and she pushed it lower and lower, until her own armor contracted in protest. Shaking herself out of the trance she looked back at the others, blinking to find them in different positions than she had last seen. Fang glanced up and saw her looking their way, climbing to his feet to inspect her work. "Should do," he said, smiling at her. "Thanks, lass."

"How long...?" she asked, rubbing her hands together to warm them.

"Close to an hour," Zero supplied, taking her hands in his. The touch was delightfully warm and Song stepped closer to him, shivering slightly. "You didn't feel cold while you were casting the spell?" he asked, rubbing her hands gently. She shook her head in an answer.

A harsh clang caused both of them to jump back, wheeling to see that Fang had slammed his foot against the three iron bars Song had concentrated her cold on. They shattered instantly, creating a gap just large enough for the four of them to get through. "Move," Fang murmured, going to the door and looking out carefully."They'll've heard that."

 

**

 

They paused only once and then briefly for Zero to help Song summon her sword. The rest of the cells they could see in the dungeon where empty all but one looking as if they had not been used in quite some time. The one that did look recently occupied was directly next to the door leading to a set of steep stairs.

"Smells like Falcon'n Wing," Fang said softly, exiting the cell. "They've been gone half hour or more. Talon was here."

This announcement made it hard to move quietly with Claw's growls echoing after Zero when he flew ahead to scout the staircase for guards. Finding none he signaled the others to come after him and the four began a mostly silent and very nerve-wracking trip through the lower levels of the Governor's Manor. Several times they were forced to backtrack quickly when groups of drones were spotted heading their direction. All of the groups were relaxed, however, instead of on alert so Fang and Zero agreed that they had not been missed from their cell yet.

They did not agree whether this was a good thing. Zero thought it was bad; whatever the Admiral was doing was occupying him enough that he had no time to spare for his prisoners. Fang was of the opinion that it was a good thing; it made moving through the maze of hallways easier and the farther they got before they were missed the better the chance they were able to escape. Song and Claw kept their thoughts to themselves. Claw because she was focused on finding her traitor brother and Song because she still had the same unfocused air about her since she had woken.

All was quiet until they turned a blind corner and came face to face with three drones. Claw bounded forward with a snarl and cracked two of the drones' heads together, Song swiftly moving to slam the sharp pommel of her sword against the third's helm. "Well," Fang said after a moment of silence, "now we need a place t'stow the buggers where they won't be gettin' us into trouble when they wake."

"Here," Zero said softly, opening a door into a dark room. He lifted a faintly glowing hand to reveal what looked like a hallway, both sides of which were packed with books from ceiling to floor. Moving quickly they pulled the three drones inside, closing the door after them. Looking around, Zero realized that the script on some of the backs of the books was written in an old language from Lacroa. Others looked like they were from Ark while still others were in a script he had never seen before. "The library," he breathed, reaching for one of the books from his homeland.

Before he could touch it, something warm and scaly settled onto his shoulder. Freezing he looked over to see the head of a snake and a few large coils draped over the arm which held his shield. _Hello_ , the snake said, smiling at him. He was relieved to notice that it didn't seem to have teeth, but then, its mouth wasn't completely open, just curved up at the edges.

The snake's eyes were vivid green panes with a spot of white light marking where it was looking, to match the varying green patterns and stripes along its head and body. Its tail was lost somewhere in the darkness behind him, but he didn't feel, at the moment, turning to look for it would be a good idea. "H-hello," he managed, his grip on his sword and shield tightening.

_Neither Lodarian nor Katrina said we were having visitors,_ the head continued. It took Zero a moment to realize that it sounded happy.

"They were not expecting us," he said, trying to keep his mind off of the fact that he was conversing quite calmly with a snake that was easily as large as he was, judging purely by the size of its head and the amount of body he could see.

The snake head turned around to peer closely at the bundle of drones on the floor. _I see. Lodarian has been keeping secrets lately so I don't entirely blame you for coming unannounced. I miss when Alba was here. She would bring me such wonderful books and scrolls._

"Albatross Freeborn?" Fang asked, causing the snake's head to swing around and contemplate him.

_Oh! A Smoke Jumper! This is quite the surprise!_ The snake head smiled at Fang, something the wolf gundam seemed to find intriguing. _I don't suppose you know when Falcon will be returning? He still has a story book that he promised to return almost eight years ago._

"We were with him on Mist Turn Island when the Admiral's drones attacked us," Zero supplied, finally able to step to the side without making it obvious he was attempting to get away from the rather large snake. "But we have not seen him since we were captured and brought here."

_I suppose Lodarian would not want you or he wandering free,_ the snake sighed, its body lifting into the ceiling until its head was gazing down at them from above. _Falcon never did take orders well. Oh dear._

"Hold on a tick," Claw snapped, stepping forward and grabbing the snake behind the head. "We won't be lettin' you tell anyone we're here!" Before she could do anything else a three-fingered hand covered in the same patterns as the snake head batted her to the side, pushing her into one of the rows of books.

Zero drew his sword but Fang pushed it down with a hand on the flat of the blade, shaking his head. "You must be Library," the wolf gundam said, his voice cheerful. "Falcon's told us 'bout you. Th' Admiral didn't tell you we'd be comin' 'cause he brought us against our will. We be tryin' t'hide from him 'till we can gather our wits."

_Oh!_ The snake head pivoted to look at Fang and the hand holding Claw down released her to offer itself to the wolf gundam. _I am Library, yes._

"I be Smoke Fang," Fang said, sweeping his arm in front of him in a formal bow. "This be me sister, Smoke Claw. The others're Zero, the Winged Knight an' Song, Knight of Frozen Storms. Like you said, they be from Lacroa. I've a trade t'offer, Library."

_A trade?_ The snake head sounded intrigued, peering at Fang closely. _It is nice to meet new people. I never get to, anymore. Alba was good about bringing me new things and new people but Lodarian neglects me. He's even taken scrolls from me, recently, saying he was going to_ destroy _them! Can you imagine?_

"Which scrolls?" Zero asked before he could stop himself. The hand gestured for them to continue down the row and into the greater part of the collection of books, pale green lights coming to life along the floor to show them the way. Zero decided that the voice the snake spoke with was distinctly male and had the same kind of accent as some of the older courtiers from Lacroa. "And how did you know Claw and Fang were Smoke Jumpers?"

_Because their creators researched how to make them here, of course,_ the now disembodied voice laughed cheerfully. _Not conventional gundams, the Smoke Jumpers. They were made, by human and gundam scientists! That was before Lodarian cemented his hold on the Isles._

"Like Captain," Zero murmured, glancing at his companions.

_You know of another gundam created by humans?_ Library demanded, another snake head weaving out from a nearby pillar. This one was even larger than the first and had a crescent moon on the top of its head. There was only a slight deviation in the width of the head to the rest of the body so it did not appear to be a venomous viper type. _You must tell me everything you know!_

"What scrolls were taken?" Zero asked back, frowning. "What were they for?"

_The first one was the portal spell. Cut off from Lacroa, I don't know how I'm going to get another copy. Unless you know it, Zero the Winged Knight?_ Two more snake heads curled around shelves, peering at Zero with the same intensity that the head with the crescent moon was.

"I do not," Zero said uneasily, looking quickly around at the three heads.

"We do know other spells," Song said quietly, bringing the attention of one of Library's heads to her. "Library, we need to know the spell to get the Pirate Isles back to where they belong. We will tell you what has happened in Lacroa while you have been gone in return."

_That would be wonderful!_ Library enthused, but only momentarily. His expressions fell just as quickly. _But I can't. I don't have that spell anymore. That was the second item Lodarian took, just this afternoon._

"Library," a soft female voice said from the group's left, "you know the Admiral doesn't want you--"

"--Talking to strange gundams," a nearly identical voice continued from their right, "will you introduce us?"

_Certainly!_ Library said cheerfully, one of its heads turning to face each of the new voices. _Lollie, Lottie, these are two of the Smoke Jumpers, Smoke Fang and Smoke Claw. These other two are Knights from Lacroa! Zero the Winged Knight and Song, Knight of Frozen Storms!_

All four gundams turned, Zero and Claw to the left, Fang and Song to the right. A dark-skinned human girl wearing gundam armor so white it glowed stood in each direction. The only noticeable differences between the two were that one of them had dark short, cropped hair and was gently twirling a chain beside her. The other wore her dark hair in braids that swung to her waist, her arms crossed over her chest to show wicked dagger-like blades protruding from the wrists of her gauntlets. Though he was larger than she was, Song instantly stepped in front of Fang, well aware that she was armed while he was not. Zero tried to do the same for Claw but she growled and stepped to the side, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Library doesn't like fighting," the braided girl said, her eyes fixed on Song and Fang.

"So we need to move outside before we start," the short-haired girl continued, her gaze fixed on Zero and Claw.

"After you," Claw said, her voice so painfully polite that it turned the words into an insult.

_Come back again!_ Library called, just before the door closed. Looking back, Song caught a glimpse of the snake head with the crescent moon on its head retracting into a central pillar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though the character of Library is mine, the concept for such a library came from here:http://www.missmab.com/Comics/Ab_061.php


	25. Chapter 25

Lollie and Lottie turned to face the group of four gundams, positioning themselves back to back, their white armor still gleaming in the dark hallway. They were at least half a foot taller than even Fang, the tallest of the gundams present, and though slim, did not have an air of delicacy. "These are indeed the missing gundams, Lollie," the one with short, spiky hair said, twirling her chain again.

"The Admiral will be ever so pleased for bringing them to him, Lottie," the girl with braids replied, the blades coming from her wrists glinting. "In pieces."

"Well, of course," Lollie agreed, jerking one arm back and snapping it forward in the same movement, sending the end of the chain shooting at unbelievable speeds toward Zero. The Winged Knight braced himself, stance ready behind his shield, sliding back only a few inches when the heavy ball at the end of Lollie's chain smashed into his shield. He grunted, very glad the shield was made of spelled gundanium and would not buckle under the pressure.

He spun and slashed at where she had been a moment before to find she had also spun in a movement identical to his and was whipping the end of her chain through the air. It caught around the blade of his sword and latched onto his hand, twisting almost up to his elbow. His involuntary cry of pain was covered by Claw's snarl; rushing up behind the Knight Gundam she used his shoulders to catapult herself into the air, looking very much like the wildcat she had been modeled after.

In a flash Zero saw what the Smoke Jumper was doing and pulled his injured arm tightly against his body, trapping the end of the chain so Lollie couldn't use it against Claw. Twisting to the right he used the girl's hold on the chain to jerk her forward into the cat gundam's path, giving Claw the best chance he could at subduing the armored human warrior.

Instead of stumbling when she was jerked forward, Lollie dove into a tumble, gracefully coming to her feet inches from Zero. She snatched his sword from his injured hand, smiled sweetly at him and spun to throw it left-handed across the room at Claw, who was just reaching the ground after her leap. The Smoke Jumper craned her head back to see where Lollie had gone and on spotting the blade whistling through the air at her turned her landing into a handspring, shoving herself back into the air just in time to avoid it doing more than slicing her shoulder armor slightly. She came down just as the Buster Sword slammed into the wall and was close enough to yank it from the stone, turning to charge Lollie with the blade in her hands.

Lottie had joined the fight at the same time as her sister, launching herself forward in a run to meet Song's raised shield and leveled sword. She caught Song's weapon on one of the blades on her wrists, using the other in a savage cross strike that the young Knight barely had time to catch on her shield. Using the spikes on either end of her hilt Song caught Lottie's bade and twisted, trying to somehow disarm or similarly make the blade impossible to use. Breaking away easily, Lottie knocked both sword and shield to one side, cracking Song in the mask just under her left eye. The blow knocked a chip from her mask and Song fell back, shaking her head in attempt to clear it. Disoriented, she never saw Lottie's second attack but Fang was suddenly in front of her, voicing a blood-curdling snarl. He caught Lottie's wrists and forced her back, bodily lifting her and slamming her against the nearby wall.

Just before her head struck the wall her armor shifted and a helmet formed, cushioning the blow. Smiling, she lifted her feet and planted them firmly on Fang's chest, thrusting her away from him with enough strength to send him sprawling. The blow was at a cost, however: Fang came away with one of her wrist blades, rolling to his feet with it attached to his own right wrist.

Glancing over, Song saw that Claw was using the Buster Sword against Lollie, leaving Zero without a weapon. Knowing the older Knight wasn't versed in shield-work, she used a glint of light off her sword to catch his attention before flipping it to him. Not waiting to see if he caught it she turned her attention back to Lottie, charging forward to slam the girl in the chest with the edge of her shield. The strike gave Fang an opening to shift in with a kick, sending Lottie flying once again. This time before she could hit the wall dark hands caught her, setting her gently on her feet.

The dark figure dodged out around her, the blade in his hands whistling through the air. Song caught the cutlass on her shield and went to one knee against the strength behind the blow. Looking up into familiar green eyes her defense faltered, giving Falcon the opening he needed to land a kick against the ankle of her weight-bearing foot. The young Knight Gundam crashed to the ground with a cry, rolling away just in time to have only her cape caught by his next strike.

Lollie, under the onslaught of both Zero and Claw, had given way until she was pressed against the wall, staring down two blades at two very angry gundams. Just before Claw could use the Buster Sword to knock the girl from the fight a golden wing slid between them, forcing Claw to check her blow and jump back.

"Wing?" She demanded, landing just far enough from Zero that she would have to take her eyes from her opponents to return his sword to him. "What'n Crow's name're you doing?"

"Stop being daft, Falcon!" Fang shouted, staring at his long-time friend.

"They're stung," Zero said, his voice tight with pain. "They must be, to turn on us so. We must not think of them as comrades...they work for the Admiral, now."

"No," Claw denied, yellow eyes small with fear as she backed away from her sister. Even she couldn't deny the red tint that colored Wing's gray eyes and Falcon's green ones.

"Would you rather they turned of their own accord?" Talon asked, appearing out of the darkness behind Wing and Falcon.Claw spat a curse at him and the feathered gundam smiled. "Come now, sister," he chided, "language."

"Zero!" Song cried, holding one hand up. Instantly realizing what she had in mind he flipped her sword back to her. Catching it, Song angled the tip at Talon, the surge of magic causing the former Smoke Jumper to back up quickly. Lollie and Lottie quickly closed ranks in front of him, their backs pressed together, each with a hand held out toward the young Knight.

"Snow Blade!" She cried, snaking the tip of her sword through the air toward the two human girls. A shockwave of frost cracked the stone floor and sped toward the twinned girls at impossible speed and Song felt a surge of pride; the spell had been cast perfectly. In the next moment, however, the pride turned to despair: the second the spell struck the girls' outstretched hands it vanished as if it had never been cast.

"Silly Knight," Lollie said, flourishing one hand through the air in a trail of sparkles, "don't you think we've faced your kind before?"

"Silly gundam," Lottie continued in the same tone, pointing at her with a smug grin, "who do you think killed the Knights in the Isles?"

Furious, Zero charged forward, giving an incoherent cry of rage. Seeing his intent Claw flipped the Buster Sword to him, bolting forward in his wake. He caught it in mid-air and spun to slash at Lollie with it, the very tip catching her across the cheek and drawing blood. Instantly she lashed out with her ball and chain, catching him in the chest and sending him crashing against the wall. This should have left her open to Claw's attack but Wing shifted forward and sent her sister flying with a strike of one razor-tipped wing. Claw slammed against the wall a few feet from Zero and slumped to the bottom, out cold. Shakily Zero climbed to his feet, standing over her still form despite it being obvious he was still reeling from his own blows.

Song skidded to a stop in front of him, Fang beside her. They leveled their weapons, not seeming to care that it was now two on five."C'mon, then," Fang invited in a growl. "I aim t'die 'fore you get close enough t'sting me."

"There has been enough violence for now," an arched female voice said from behind Talon. Zero went stiff immediately, staring. "I see you were not elaborating, Talon," the cold voice continued, "two Knight Gundams, one Royal, one common, and something you didn't mention...a Spirit Beast. How extraordinarily... disgusting."

In a move that almost seemed against his will, Zero sank to one knee, though his head stayed up, eyes fixed on the shadows."We thought you had been killed," he said, voice strangled.

"Name yourself!" Song demanded, doing her best to keep the tremor from her voice. She felt the compulsion to kneel that Zero had succumbed to but Qurn kept kneading his claws into her shoulder, keeping her focused against the strong urge.

"How dare you speak so to your Queen!" The woman who stepped from the shadows was an older version of Princess Relejimana, her skin as ivory, her eyes the exact color of a Princess Rose, just as her daughter's were. "Kneel, Knight of Lacroa!"

Song sank to one knee, shuddering and head bowed. At the same time, however, Zero drove the tip of the Buster Sword into the ground and pushed himself to his feet, fighting against the order. Fang gasped and shuddered but kept his feet, his eyes fixed on Queen Katrina."Suggestive magic," he whispered, "it's so strong."

"Fight it," Zero said softly, stepping forward to place a hand on Song's shoulder. The younger Knight shivered but didn't stand or raise her head. "You must fight it!"

"Even I want t'kneel," Claw said from behind him, golden eyes blazing with anger. "If you've gotta plan, Zero, I'd love t'hear it."

Zero looked around at the humans and gundams surrounding their little group, knowing they were hopelessly outmatched. The four of them had barely held their own against Lollie and Lottie, much less trying to fight them, Falcon, Wing and Talon while struggling against the compulsion spell Queen Katrina had just cast. Just as he was about to say so, he saw something in the reflection of his sword that caused hope to surge through his whole body. "I believe it is time," he said slowly, "that we had reinforcements."

Everyone, including Queen Katrina, looked in the direction he nodded in. Seeing only empty hallway, those gathered looked back to find Zero gone, a blindingly white cocoon of feathers in his place. Falcon and Wing started forward but Song, finally able to shake the Queen's suggestive magic, lept to meet them. She caught Falcon's cutlass on her sword and used her shield, and the wall behind her, to keep Wing from damaging her too badly. Fang and Claw rushed to help her, doing what they could to keep the battle going despite being badly out-numbered.

The feathered cocoon burst open in a bright flash of light, revealing Zero in his form of Knight of the Silver Wings and a wave of magical power radiated out from him, stilling all of the combatants. "Majesty," he said, landing on his feet and regarding her with one of the Twin Buster Swords in each hand, "Lacroa survives. King Zeon and Princess Relejimana Miya du Lacroa yet live, unpetrified and unharmed. The Knight of the Silver Wings would not be possible were this not true. Please, help us!"

At the exact moment the Queen took half a step back, Falcon and Wing stumbled, their hands going to their heads. They recovered a breath later but it was too late. A familiar battle cry echoed down the hallway and in a blaze of fire Bakushinmaru appeared, countering Talon's next blow with both of his katana. Lottie's next strike was countered by Captain's beam saber, leveling the battle field completely.

"What kept ya?" Claw demanded, catching her polearm when Captain tossed it to her. "Crow's Beak you lads take your bloody time in comin' to a rescue!"

"Falcon'n Wing've been stung," Fang supplied, dropping back momentarily to catch his breath. He also caught his chain and grappling hook when Captain took a split second break in trading blows with Lottie to toss it to him. "I think Zero's Queen controls their bugs. She's got wicked suggestive magic, watch out."

"We saw," the soldier gundam replied calmly. "We got here as fast as we could. Are you all right?"

"Winded'n battered," Fang said cheerfully, twisting to one side to avoid a thrust from Falcon, "but in one piece. Can all you lads change your armor like that?"

"On occasion," Captain returned, keeping his gaze locked on Lottie. Behind him Claw allowed Lollie to wrap the end of her chain around Claw's polearm. Instead of being able to yank it from the gundam's hands Claw jerked the girl forward, attempting to pull her directly into Claw's fist. When Lollie dropped to the floor to avoid the blow Claw got her in the torso with the butt of her weapon, driving the breath from her opponent.

Abruptly each member of the Gundam Force and the unstung Smoke Jumpers felt something wrap around their middles and all of them were jerked backward into a wide room made of black stone. The sensation of getting dragged backward lasted just long enough for most of them to get their bearings so when they were let go to fall to the floor, everyone landed on their feet, though Song and Fang stumbled slightly. Looking around, everyone instantly saw that the room was lined by drones.

Before them on an altar raised by three steps above the rest of the room stood a man which none of the gathered allies had seen before. Wearing a navy blue tailed coat with gold trim over white breeches and black boots, he appeared human save for one strong detail: he had green multifaceted eyes that gleamed in the light from a dozen torches which lined the walls. "Ah," he said, his tone intrigued, "the Gundam Force-- or most of it-- and the remaining Smoke Jumpers. Your fighting prowess is to be congratulated. Lollie and Lottie have never been matched so evenly before."

As he spoke Lollie, Lottie, Talon, Falcon and Wing appeared in front of him in flashes of light, facing the Gundam Force. Zero recognized the tight snapping feeling of a short-range teleportation spell and raised his swords slightly; the man before them was a powerful sorcerer. Queen Katrina appeared beside the man a few moments later and the Winged Knight was hard pressed to keep his attention on anything but her. "This was not necessary Admiral Lodarian," the Queen was saying, her tone offended. "I had everything under control. We were winning."

"Yes," the Admiral told her calmly, "before Zero decided to merge with his Spirit Beast. The Feather Dragon, Zero? You must be a powerful Knight indeed. But whom is guarding your precious Royal Family while you and your Feather Dragon are here?"

"Lacroa has many allies," Zero forced himself to say confidently. "While I am here, they are well protected."

"Are they?" the Admiral asked, his eyes fixed on Zero's. _Are they really?_ His smooth voice continued, echoing in the Royal Knight's mind.

Suddenly, Zero was standing on nothing and began instantly to fall through the air. Before he could gather his magic about him to stop he hit the ground, feeling the almost sickening wrenching feeling of being separated from Fenn suddenly. Scrambling to his feet he recoiled in horror; around him was nothing but carnage. Lacroa was again in ruins but this time it was much, much worse. He could see the forms of Captain, Shute, Bakunatsumaru, Princess Rele, the King, Chief Haro, Juli...even Fenn and Keiko, scattered around the castle grounds. "No," he gasped, Buster Sword vanishing from his grasp. "No!" He cried, backing away and stumbling to land over Song's prone body, which had been behind him. Nearby he could see Qurn's small form as well, looking oddly deflated with no life in him. He reached to touch the Spirit Beast but stopped just before his fingers brushed the small Gryphon's fur.

"No," he said again, feeling a wave of strange calm wash over him. "No. This is not real. This is not real!" The Knight of the Silver Wings caught up his swords from the ground and plunged them through the air until he hit something solid in what looked like clear air. The scenery around him shattered, leaving him with one sword in the wall, staring at the drone which he had skewered with the other.

Looking around he saw both Captain and Bakushinmaru with blank and horrified expressions. Before he could do more than draw breath to call their names Baku lashed out with his own swords, shouting his defiance against whatever he was seeing. Captain too came out of it within moments, though he simply gave several rapid blinks and looked around, nodding to Zero when their gazes locked. A muffled sob brought their attention to a small silver form who was on her knees, eyes tightly shut.

"Song," Bakushinmaru said, moving over to place a hand on the small Knight Gundam's shoulder. "Song, it isn't rea--"

Song screamed and the samurai went skidding across the floor. Qurn matched her cry and the two began to glow with the same golden light that Zero recognized from when Tallgeese had merged with the Gryphon. "Song, no!" He shouted, doing his best to reach her before the melding began, slowed by having to dodge the attacks of several drones.

The same wings that had once been on Tallgeese's back appeared on Song's back and Zero knew he was too late. The bright golden light faded and Song rose from the floor, spikes adorning her feet and claws on her hands. The might of the magical power swirling around the figure threw several of the drones into Claw and Fang, sending them sprawling and jerking them out of their own visions. The two recovered just in time to parry attacks from Falcon and Wing.

"Song, Knight of the Frozen Tempest," the Admiral said, smiling at where Song was hovering above him. "You are beautiful. Now--"

Snapping her head around, Song's reddened eyes fixed on him. Giving a harsh growl she swept a hand in his direction, the spectral claw leaping out from her wrist to pin him against the wall. When Fang moved to help Claw with Wing, her head snapped around again and she pinned the three of them with her other claw, still growling.

"She's not in control," Zero gasped, instinctively getting between the threat and the Queen. Releasing the Smoke Jumpers upon seeing the movement Song swung the claw toward Zero, forcing him to cast the Mana Disk shield to protect himself. "Bakushinmaru, Captain, we must somehow separate her from the Gryphon!"

"I cannot attack a friend!" Baku denied, rolling to the side when Song took a swipe at him.

Apparently forgetting about the Admiral, Song released him and reached for her weapon. At her touch the sword became a red and golden lance with frost coating its length. "Ice Spears!" Song snarled, stalagmites of razor sharp ice appearing wherever she pointed her lance and cutting the room off from the rest of the castle.

"At least we will not have to worry about the drones any longer," Bakushinmaru pointed out, hastily bringing his swards up to block an attack from Lottie and Lollie, both of whom were taking advantage of the distraction Song provided to try to get the upper hand on the Gundam Force again. He stepped back to ready himself for his special attack when Song's Gryphon Claw attack swept the two girls aside with enough force to send them through a wall.

"She seems to be attacking anything that moves," Captain said, jumping to the side to avoid an attack aimed at him.

"If none here can contain this wench," Talon said, snatching Falcon's cutlass from him, "I will!"

The former Smoke Jumper leaped up, dodging the Gryphon's claw attack and launched himself at Song, using the cutlass in his left hand to parry her shield while the right hand pushed down to thrust a dagger into her armor. Before it could reach her, however, Song dodged, planting both feet on one wall for leverage and pushing off with incredible speed. She lunged for him, ignoring Zero's shout and in a flash of light, punched her lance directly through the gundam's middle.

Silence fell, no one able to believe what they were seeing. Incredibly, Talon laughed. Eyes clearing, Song drifted to the floor, landing with all the force of a feather. Talon slid down the lance to rest on the floor on his back, still laughing weakly. "Well," he managed through a couple of wet coughs. "Congratulations, lass. You're just like me, now. A killer. A traitor. You think yer high'n mighty noble friends'll have anythin' t'do with you, now?" He laughed again, good eye dimming. "Elegant Knight, with blood on your hands. Your lord over there'll shun you. Look'it 'im. Already hates you. King'll never forgive you this transgression, little girl."

"No," Song whispered, dropping the lance and backing away. Talon's eye faded to darkness and he slumped. Song continued to back up until she hit the wall behind the Admiral, sliding to its base in a sit, unable to take her eyes off of Talon's still form.

"Song!" Zero cried, bolting forward. He stumbled back when Wing, still controlled by the black BaguBagu on her helm, slid between them, forcing him back with the blades in her hands and on her wings. "Get out of my way!" He growled, hooking the half-circle at the end of one of the blades into her armor and trying to use to leverage to get the other gundam out of his path. Unfortunately he realized too late that he had done the move with his damaged hand and the sword was flung from his hand, skidding along the ground until it hit one of Song's feet.

The young Knight Gundam finally focused her gaze, looking around to see each member of the Gundam Force and Smoke Jumpers engaged in desperate combat. She raised her gaze to see the Admiral watching them all with a small smug smile and her eyes narrowed. "You did this," she rasped, climbing to her feet and grasping the half of Zero's sword which was closest to her. "You did this, you did all of this!"

"I did," the Admiral replied, smirking. "And what are you going to do about it? You're nothing but a baby gundam."

"Maybe," Song whispered, "but I am also Song, Knight of the Frozen Tempest. You said so yourself. And you are human. Which means I can do this." She jammed the tip of the sword into the ground and leaned on it, lifting her right hand and concentrating on it until there was a ragged globe of ice hovering over it.

The Admiral's smirk vanished and he scowled, approaching with one hand raised. "Stupid gundam--"

"Mind Freeze," Song said as loudly as she could, the two words coming out in a low, hoarse croak. The Queen instantly dropped. Without her to control them, Wing and Falcon stopped short, shaking their heads and blinking in confusion.

"Look!" Bakushinmaru cried, pointing at the Admiral with one of his swords. "He didn't drop, he's not human!"

Just then the globe of ice over Song's hand exploded, sending a wave of frost through the room. The walls groaned and cracked, the abrupt drop in temperature causing the stone and wood to contract sharply. The black BaguBagus on Falcon and Wing fell to the ground in the following silence, shattering when they hit the ground. Song herself collapsed in a flash of golden light, falling apart from the Gryphon, Qurn shrinking to his baby form and landing on her shoulder, limp.

"Next time," Admiral Lodarian said, raising one hand, "the battle won't be so easy!"

Before anyone could get more than a few steps in his direction he threw a small black object down and the room was plunged into darkness. Moments later an explosion ripped open a hole in the wall behind the altar and sent everyone flying from their feet.


	26. Chapter 26

Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, Captain roused himself, his subroutines automatically starting a self-diagnostic. When the reports came back to only minimal damage he brought his eyes online and gazed up, expecting to see Shute's relieved face. The Queen of Lacroa gazed down at him instead and he sat up, watching her warily. She smiled slightly, holding out the hand that was not on his shoulder. He looked down and saw the pieces of a black BaguBagu cupped in her palm and instantly understood. "You had been stung."

"When I realized Lacroa had not been destroyed," she replied, rising gracefully to her feet, "I attempted to take the portal spell. Lodarian stung me then. I apologize for my role in your struggle, Captain."

Glancing around, Captain saw the answer to how the Queen knew his name: Zero was already awake and was currently standing next to Song, one hand on her shoulder. The younger Knight Gundam's gaze was fixed firmly on the wall and she refused to look at any of those gathered, Qurn's small form held gently in her arms. The Smoke Jumpers and Falcon were gathered loosely around the small group from Lacroa, each regaining their wits in their own way. Bakushinmaru was accepting a hand up from Claw, the two regarding each other with a wary look.

"Where is Shute?" Zero wanted to know, the frown behind his mask clear in his tone. "Is he all right?"

"He's safe," Baku informed the Winged Knight, seeing Zero relax slightly. "According to Captain just after we all split up Bell Wood managed to finally find him with a communications window. When Chief Haro heard what was going on he said it was too dangerous for Shute to stay with us."

"What about Captain's Soul Drive?" Zero asked, looking over at the soldier gundam.

"I can activate it without Shute now," Captain said calmly. "Besides, Shute can help the Chief convince Rele and Britainmaru we need their help."

"This is true," Zero agreed, nodding slightly.

"An' why're we needin' their help, whoever they are?" Falcon growled, one hand still on the back of his neck where he had been stung. "Seems t'me that with our new firepower we can make do for ourselves."

Exchanging glances, Bakushinmaru, Zero and Captain turned to face the others, expressions calm. "We have a plan," Captain told the gundams and human gathered. "We made it on Half Island."

"Love t'hear it, mate," Fang said with a smile, grabbing Falcon by the back of his armor and hauling him back a few steps. The wolf gundam hissed something into the Pirate's ear which prompted Falcon to shrug free of Fang's hold and stalk over to lean on one of the walls.

"We didn't know who to trust when we made it," Bakushinmaru said, his tone almost apologetic but not quite. "Zero believed that if we could get our hands on the spell to move the Isles back into Solardiarama our allies in Ark an NeoTopia could help us subdue the Admiral's armies."

"You do not have allies in Lacroa?" Queen Katrina asked, frowning. Zero winced slightly and turned to face her, his wings folding gracefully behind him.

"Of course we do," he said, "but Lacroa's army...it is stretched thin simply helping the citizens rebuild, at the moment. Princess Relejimana would likely be able to aid us--"

"I will not have my daughter fighting in any kind of battle," Katrina said quickly, scowling. "Princesses--"

"Rele is a member of the Gundam Force," Bakushinmaru said, gazing without fear into the Queen's snapping violet eyes. "When she was depetrified and saw that Lacroa was in ruins, she acted with honor and strength! She does not flinch from danger-- nor does she run from it. She faced down both General Zeong and Kibaomaru. She is a sorcerer to be proud of."

Silence fell, the samurai staring down the Queen. Letting go of Song's shoulder for the first time since he had come to, Zero stepped between them, coughing into one fist. "Ah. Your Majesty. The Princess is indeed a very strong young woman who does right by her people but please be assured that she still behaves in the manner which is appropriate and proper for her station. I am sure you will be delighted with everything she has learned and how much she has grown since you have been prisoner here."

"We will speak of this later," the Queen said, giving Zero a sharp look. The Royal Knight nodded, bowing.

"Yes, Majesty."

"As for your plan," she continued, gazing down at the warriors surrounding her, "Lodarian has a similar one. He means to send armies of drones into Lacroa and Ark using the portal spell he took from Library. Once everything is in position he will return the Isles to their original home and use his armies to get behind those coming to rest this place from his grasp."

"We must stop him," Bakushinmaru stated, his voice fierce enough it echoed against the ice and stone surrounding them.

"How d'we stop him if we don't know where he's gone?" Claw demanded, scowling.

"He's gone to Crow's Beak," Queen Katrina said. "It is the only place in the Isles which has enough power to channel into both the portals he needs and the transportation spell."

"A place like the Garden of Wisdom, then," Bakushinmaru mused. "Or Mount Anaheim."

"The fastest way of gettin' there'd be on the _Swallow's Rest,_ " Falcon said, his tone much more civil than it had been. "Since she's not in port, we'll convince the _Sparrow's Folly_ t'carry us."

"There is one more thing you need to know," Katrina said, stopping everyone. The gathered gundams turned to look at her, expressions varying from irritated to expectant. "The black BaguBagu I had control over have been destroyed. Though Lodarian has his own that he still controls, I could no longer stand to have their taint in my mind in any way."

"That'll make things easier," Fang said cheerfully. "Move yourselves, mates. We've got the Admiral runnin' against the wind an' we be gainin' on the blighter."

 

**

 

"Odd," Falcon said, looking down at the port, "I could swear that'd be the _Swallow's Rest_ next t'the _Sparrow's Folly_ but she be at Mist Turn Island."

"That is the _Rest_ ," the Queen confirmed, to Falcon's astonishment. "Do not worry, Falcon. She was not harmed when we stole her from Mist Turn Island. Now that we are allies I gladly relinquish her to you once again."

"We should take her with us when we go to Crow's Beak," Zero said thoughtfully. "From what I remember and have heard of the Storm, there was great destruction the last time this spell was cast."

"We'd best be movin' if we plan t'get there 'fore the tide goes," Falcon said finally, "an' we'd best find a sheltered bay for the _Rest_ an' the _Folly_. She still be a family ship an' I be loathe t'leave her t'the fates."

"There is a cove which is very well protected," Queen Katrina confirmed. "Both of them should be safe."

 

**

 

With both ships fully crewed, the Gundam Force and the Smoke Jumpers finally got a chance to really rest. As soon as she was free of the others Song disappeared into the same bunk she and Zero had shared previously, her back to the rest of the room.

"I confess I do not know what to do," Zero told Captain and Bakushinmaru, the three of them standing on the forecastle of the _Swallow's Rest_. "Song will not speak to me or the Queen. She will barely look at us."

"She is embarrassed," Bakushinmaru said, resting his hands on the hilts of his swords. "Give her time, Zero. She will realize that we are not angry with her."

"There's nothin t'do," Falcon said, walking past the trio to climb over the bow rail and out onto the bowspit. "Song's had her first kill. She attacked her crew, attacked you, Zero. Some minds," he shrugged, tapping a rope and sliding it into a better place once it unwound slightly, "don't come back from that."

"How dare you!" Zero turned on Falcon with a growl, the Twin Buster Sword in his hands. "Implying that Song is anything but of sound mind--"

"Th' lass was not of sound mind when I met 'er." Falcon's words silenced Zero and the Pirate turned to face him, even standing as he was on the narrow wooden bowspit. "She'd been stung." He raised a hand to rub the spot on his own helmet where the black bagu bagu had gotten him. "Leaves a mark, that. Not just on the armor, but on th' soul. Not t'mention," he jumped down, landing securely on the deck right in front of the Knight of Silver Wings, "you _knew_ she wasn't of right mind, Zero."

Zero took a breath and stepped back, eyes shrinking slightly. "I--"

"You'll not stand there an' tell me otherwise," Falcon snapped. His next step forward was stopped by the tip of Bakushinmaru's blade landing lightly on his chest, on the silver gundanium between the folds of his black great-coat.

"And you will not impinge the honor of any member of the Gundam Force," the samurai said. "Directly or indirectly. Zero has done nothing wrong!"

"Them as known their comrades t'be dangerous--" Falcon began.

"Falcon, stop it." The new voice came from the port railing, where Claw was perched. She had both feet planted on the railing and was holding on to it with her claws in a crouch. "Ye be comin' off bein' stung yerself. Harness yer words an' get below, where you should be, restin'. G'wan, now!"

The Pirate snapped his fist down on the flat of Bakushinmaru's blade and shoved past Zero, storming toward the deck hatch. Claw sighed, settling to sit on the rail with one leg folded under her, the other stretched out and only one hand keeping her balanced. "Apologies, mates."

Bakushinmaru slid his katana into its scabbard with a grunt. "I doubt he will offer any."

Grinning, Claw inspected the claws on her free hand, ignoring the rocking of the ship. "You'd be right," she confirmed. "He'll not remember the conversation. Likely he'll not remember anythin' after bein' stung."

"Song did," Zero put in softly. "She remembered everything she had done."

"She's young," was Claw's opinion. "Kittens're different, handle being stung different. Falcon...gone his whole life as himself. Harder t'take bein' controlled when yer solid in your own self like that."

Zero and Baku noticed Captain nodding in agreement and both gave him separate confused looks. "When I used the Captain System," he said, "it was much simpler to free the younger mobile citizens than the older. The younger ones recovered more quickly as well."

"The Captain System is nothing like the black BaguBagu," Zero pointed out.

"How so?" Claw wanted to know. "Sounds th' same t'me. Simple thing, control. Tends t'be done similar."

Turning sharply, Zero almost slammed his wing against the railing by accident. Claw watched him calmly, giving the Royal Knight Gundam a slow blink. "I must attend my Queen," he said stiffly, sliding his sword onto its place on his back and striding off across the deck.

"Has he always been a stiff or is that new?" Claw wanted to know. Fang, his black face shield folded back onto his head, caught this comment on his way over. Once he was in range he reached over and smacked her shoulder in a clang of metal.

"Do I need t'remind you," he said, "of how you reacted t'yer first kill?"

"Went straight on to my second," Claw said, idly examining her claws. Fang shifted his gaze to Captain and Bakushinmaru.

"She voided fuel for days," he told them, not bothering to lower her voice. "Wouldn't let Talon leave her side without havin' hysterics."

"I got over it," Claw snapped, her attention now intently on her brother. "So will she."

"You were also three times her age, most likely," Bakushinmaru put in. "Song's only a couple of months old."

The attention of both Smoke Jumpers shot to the samurai. "Where's 'er mum'n da, to be that young?" Claw demanded, finally getting to her feet.

The Musha gundam shrugged. "Knights come from their Spirit Tree. That's all I know."

"Perchance Falcon wasn't wrong," Claw said quietly, half-turning to gaze after Zero without shifting her position from the ship's railing. "Your Song's hard, for bein' a newborn."

"Explains some things," Fang agreed, his tone just as soft. "Like how protective he is of her. Clouds others, though." He offered Bakushinmaru and Captain an apologetic grin. "Thought they were lovers, not sibs."

Bakushinmaru snorted. "Zero would never," he said. "He is the personification of chivalry." The Musha's gaze shot to Captain. "Never tell him I said that."

"I think he knows your opinion of him," Captain returned. "Your farewell in Ark proves it."


	27. Chapter 27

Queen Katrina stood at the bow of the _Sparrow's Rest_ , her gaze turned toward the aftcastle, over which Zero, Knight of Silver Wings, was carefully manipulating the winds to push the two ships faster than what was natural. Her hair was no longer perfectly curled but instead caught back in a practical tail, the light blue highlights making her look very much like she belonged at sea.

"He be noble," a breathy voice said from beside her. "A true Royal Knight, worthy of respect an' adoration."

Katrina looked and saw Wing standing beside her, golden wings shimmering in the sunlight. She returned violet eyes to Zero, noting that the Knight Gundam kept his gaze fixed either on the sails or the hatch leading below decks. "What do you know of Lacroa and Knights?" She asked, tone surprisingly gentle.

"The gundams who had the raisin' of us were Knights," Wing replied. Katrina started, turning to face the Smoke Jumper. "Not Royal Knights," Wing went on before she could ask, "they be dead, now. Killed by Lollie and Lottie with Fang'n I as witness. Fang was lazy, once. Never a thought for fightin', until that day."

"What will you do, when the Isles are returned to their place in the world?" Queen Katrina asked.

"I?" Wing smiled at the woman. "That depends on Falcon, lady. I might join my sibs in defendin' this place. Might go sailin' with him. Might not survive, so what's the sense in plannin'?"

"I had many talks with Talon," Katrina said softly. She saw Wing's namesakes tremble and, out of instinct, reached to place a hand on the gundam's shoulder. "I am sorry, Wing. He was doing what he truly believed to be right, in the beginning. After he lost his eye...he changed."

"Stung?" Wing asked, voice strangled. There was a bit of hope in it, and in her expression. Katrina shook her head and the hope vanished.

"I am sorry," Katrina offered, "I can say that until the end he did love all of you very much-- particularly Claw."

"They'd been close from the start," Wing sighed, her feathers rustling as she repositioned her wings. "Now, lady, a question for you. What will you do? Return to Lacroa? Then what?"

"Salvage my land," the Queen murmured, turning to face Zero again. "There is such pain in Zero, and in Song. I remember Zero as a boisterous young Knight, an optimist, cheerful, no matter what. There was a day when Nataku solidly beat him in training and when most Knights would be humiliated he simply laughed. And then he asked Nataku to show him the moves he had used."

"I have seen this in Zero," a new voice said from Katrina's other side. The two looked over to see Bakushinmaru standing there, looking forward instead of back. "Only once, when he believed himself to be alone with Fenn. How much of his story do you know, Queen Katrina?"

"None," Katrina said, studying the Musha. Bakushinmaru gazed steadily back, then nodded.

"I will tell you what I know. Perhaps then you will understand why he has changed so much." Settling comfortably, Bakushinmaru began his tale, not realizing that Fang and Claw had perched themselves on the stairs leading to the forecastle, within hearing range.

The story, particularly with all of the questions Katrina had about Tallgeese, Deathscythe and the Gundam Force's time in Lacroa, took until sunset. By the time Bakushinmaru was finished they could see their destination in the distance and the sea had turned an impenetrable cerulean, the froth against the ship lightening only slightly to a rich cobalt. A stiff evening wind had sprang up without Zero's assistance and the Knight of Silver Wings had disappeared below, not saying a word to those gathered on the forecastle. Queen Katrina reached over and took Bakushinmaru's hand gently, though she wasn't looking at the Musha.

"Thank you," she murmured, prompting a scrutinizing look from the warrior. What he had at first taken to be salt spray on her cheeks he could now see were tears. He looked away, uncomfortable at the display of emotion, quiet though it was.

"I-- I just wanted you to understand what Zero, Rele and Song have been through," he stammered.

"I do," Katrina promised. She seemed about to say more when Claw strode casually past, a soft cloth appearing in Katrina's free hand as if out of nowhere. With a soft and slightly watery chuckle the Queen of Lacroa used the cloth to clean her face and stood up straight, expression resolute. "Zero and Song both deserve Our eternal gratitude," she said firmly. "No matter what happens next."

 

**

 

Under the cover of darkness, with all lamps doused, the two former Sky Ships slid silently into the still and quiet waters of the cove Katrina directed them to. Knowing they had to move quickly to prevent the Admiral from sending the army of drones to Lacroa and Ark, the Gundam Force and the Smoke Jumpers who could not fly used disks created by Katrina and Zero to get to shore. Though Zero and the disks themselves glowed with a gentle inner ligh,t Song did not and stayed out of the light as much as she could. The group landed on a rocky overlook, hidden by a ridge of boulders from being spotted by those on the rolling plains below.

Knowing the flare from his rockets might be spotted but also knowing that they needed some sort of information on what they were up against before they could move forward, Captain used his jets to get a good look at what was going on before projecting an image of it against one of the rocks. Everyone was struck speechless by what he showed them: what had to be twenty five hundred drones arranged in three neat groups. One of the groups was headed by Lottie, one by Lollie and one by the Admiral himself. Surprisingly, the Admiral had the smallest of the group with only about five hundred drones while Lollie and Lottie had a thousand each at their command.

"Ark, NeoTopia and Lacroa," the Queen said softly, looking at the image.

"He'll not wait for sunrise," Fang murmured, expression grim. "We've no way of stoppin' a' army of that size."

"T'would be suicide t'try," Falcon put in, frowning.

"Instead of saying what we can't do," Bakushinmaru said impatiently, "how about saying what we can do?"

"We cast the spell to move the Islands," Zero said, glancing around at those gathered. "Before he can open the portals to get those armies to where they are intended to go. The Kibaomaru Hoard, Genki Energy Force and Britainmaru's army combined with the SDG can take on the drone army. Turn the Admiral's strategy around on him."

The only one who didn't nod their agreement was Claw. "An' how're we t'be gettin' that spell?" She asked acidly. "An' who here be a strong enough wizard t'cast it?"

"Zero can," Queen Katrina said, obviously startling the Knight of Silver Wings. "I have full faith in him."

"I believe we already have a copy of the spell," Zero said slowly, turning to look at Falcon. "On the back of the map what was in Owl's room."

The Pirate stared at the Knight, his eyes narrowed. "An' how would you be knowin' that, lad?"

"Fenn told me," Zero said simply.

"Aye?" Falcon asked expression and tone skeptical. Before he could say anything else, Wing leaned down and murmured something softly to the Pirate. Expression shifting to startled, Falcon did nothing when Wing took a running leap off of their patch of rock and disappeared into the darkness in the direction of the ship. The Smoke Jumper was back in much less time than any of them expected, the rolled up map in her arms.

Laying it out carefully on the rock, Zero created a small globe of light just bright enough to see by and set it to hover over the map. The words on the back were faded but he could just make them out and a sense of satisfaction washed through him. "We can do this," he murmured. "We just need a place of power--"

"Zero!"

Though the hoarse voice wasn't very familiar to any of them, they all looked up at Song's cry. The young Knight was perched up on a rock which let her have a view of the armies below without being seen. Swiftly rolling the map up and slinging it over his left shoulder, Zero crossed to her side, dropping back just in time to avoid a strike from Lottie.

A golden flash from his right proved to be Song, once again melded with the Gryphon. Together the Knight of the Frozen Tempest and the Knight of Silver Wings caught the armored girl and drove her back even as drones boiled over the ridge toward the others. Claw and Wing formed ranks in front of Queen Katrina, using their weapons in quick flashes to guard the human woman.

"We've gotta fall back," Fang called, "path t'the ships's been cut off!"

"There is a cave down the cliff-face," Wing replied, flinging three drones away from her, deep gashes in their armor from the razors on her wings.

"Get'cher afts down there!" Falcon barked, bodily shoving Bakushinmaru toward the edge of the cliff. The Musha yelped, scowling at the Pirate. "Go," Falcon continued. "Cast th' spell. We won't survive, else. Not against this mass, those girls and the Admiral."

Without a word Song landed one last blow on Lottie and swooped in to grab Bakushinmaru. She dove over the cliff edge, disappearing. Zero soon followed with Queen Katrina held carefully in his arms, Captain bringing up the rear.

The glow coming from Zero's armor was enough to light the tunnel. It was narrow enough that they were forced to walk single file, Zero in the lead and Song bringing up the rear. They stumbled onto the chamber almost accidentally, all of them looking in awe at the clumps of Lacroian crystal scattered around the room. They threw off a rainbow of dim lights, from greens to blues and reds.

"Remarkable," Captain murmured, walking over to one of the yellow crystals and reaching out to touch it. It sparked under his hand and he jerked back, dropping the limb to his side with a puzzled glance for Bakushinmaru. The Musha gundam was standing beside a red crystal, prepared to touch the surface of it with the tip of his sword. "The amount of sheer raw power coming from his place is off any scale I could possibly use."

"Then it should be enough to cast the spell," Zero said, beginning to draw runes in the air with the tip of the Twin Buster Sword.

"What a strange pattern," Captain commented, gazing at the floor and walls. Runes like those Zero was carving in mid-air were covering every available flat surface. He spotted some pictographs and started to move toward them only to find it suddenly difficult to move through the thickening air. "Zero, are you causing this atmospheric shift?"

Zero continued to draw the runes without replying to Captain. "He must be concentrating very hard," Bakushinmaru murmured. "Stand back by the yellow crystal, Captain. Our positions may be important."

"They are," Queen Katrina supplied. "Captain, move over to by the green crystal. I know you are devoid of most magic but there must be anchor points for any spell." She herself was standing in front of a light purple crystal. Captain nodded and forced his way through what felt like a physical force toward the green crystal. Once there, the feeling of moving through thick water vanished. Without being asked Song took her place next to the yellow crystal and Zero, still concentrating on the runes he was writing, drifted over to the center crystal, which was blue.

"Mana of the Universe and all living things, mana," Zero murmured, his voice somehow echoing in the chamber when Bakushinmaru's and Captain’s had not. "Mana," he said again, this time joined by the Queen.

"Mana," they said together, "of the Universe and all living things, mana!"

The familiar disk which accompanied most of Zero's magic, runes in glowing blues and yellows, spread over the floor. He raised his swords and a bright white light flashed from their tips, connecting to all of the crystals in a rainbow of light. Bakushinmaru made a startled noise as he felt the fires which powered his attacks and the Bakushin Armor begin to shift and writhe, both drawing on and feeding the power building around the Knight of the Silver Wings.

Separate from the rest and yet still part of the magic square, Captain shut down his overloading sensors. At first he was at a loss as to how he could contribute but then the heat of the power coming from Bakushinmaru sparked a memory of Shute. The gundam from NeoTopia looked down at his hands and clenched them, reaching inwardly for the connections he associated with his best friend. "Shute," he murmured, feeling the Soul Drive stir to life within him. "Soul Drive, activate."

The fire of his most vital system, that which made him different than the other Mobile Citizens in NeoTopia, spread through his limbs in a comforting rush. He looked up at Zero where he was floating above the blue crystal and wanted, with every chip in his being, to help his friend, the same way he wanted to help the others in battle. Power began streaming from him, joining that of Bakushinmaru and the Queen of Lacroa. For a brief moment Zero's eyes focused on Captain and Captain knew the Royal Knight appreciated his efforts.

"Mana," Zero said, raising his sword as high as he could, "Mana! Aid us!"

The swirling green, red and purple lights sunk into the ground and an image appeared in all of their minds of it spreading to cover the entirety of the Pirate Isles. It sunk into the ocean and raised above the highest of the mountains, following paths made almost fifteen years before. On the outcropping above they could all see the Smoke Jumpers and Falcon not pausing in their battle with the Admiral's troops, including Lollie and Lottie.

Suddenly Zero shuddered. The same time that he shuddered the room rocked and all of the islands were hit by an earthquake. "Mana!" He cried again, and both Bakushinmaru and Captain were alarmed to hear pain in their friend's voice.

"Zero!" Bakushinmaru cried, starting forward.

"No," Zero managed, "stay where you are, Baku...I can do this."

"Mana," a hoarse voice said quietly. Everyone who could turned to see Song grasping the hilt of her lance and gazing up at Zero, the golden wings of the Gryphon flared on her back. The tip of the lance was still covered with a silvery coating of what had been Talon's vital fluids.

"Mana," the two Knights and the Queen all said together, the until now absent yellow light rushing to join the other colors, "of the Universe and all living things. Mana!"

This time when Zero raised his sword over his head to gather the power from Bakushinmaru, Captain, Queen Katrina and Song, his wings spread and blue power streamed from the crystal below him, the square complete. He began speaking the words of the actual spell, each one causing one of the runes in the floor to glow in a new color. Soon the chamber was so bright even Captain was forced to shield his eyes.

The last three lines were spoken by both Zero and Song. A harsh wind crashed into all of them, but they all managed to keep their feet and their positions. "So mote it be!" Zero cried, eyes still closed as he thrust his sword down into the blue crystal below him. A sharp crack sounded and the room suddenly dropped from beneath everyone's feet, knocking them to the ground.

Silence.


	28. Chapter 28

"Zero!"

The call was faint and from a voice that he knew very well. He struggled toward it, his limbs feeling like they weighed far too much. He felt like he had magic fatigue again but substantially worse. He couldn't even speak he was so tired. It was so tempting to just lay back and continue to rest...Shute would understand, he was sure.

"Zero."

This voice jolted him back from the edge of...what? He didn't know but he wanted to be near that voice. He wanted to make sure everything was all right. But he was just so weary...Song had to be as worn as he was, if not more. She said more but no matter how hard he tried he wasn't able to understand, finally drifting back into the welcome folds of sleep.

"Zero, Zero!"

His eyes snapped open and he saw a fuzzy human face with violet eyes. He reached up, mildly surprised that he could, to brush a tear from Princess Rele's cheek. "Do not cry, Princess," he forced himself to say, letting his hand drop to his chest. "I am all right."

His eyes fell shut again, without his consent.

 

**

 

Captain realized that he was booting up an instant before he realized that most of his sensors and subroutines were offline. Not having a distinct last memory to explain why he was offline logically meant that he needed to be online, the sooner the better. He knew better, however, than to bring everything on at once and risk an overload which would cause even more damage than he probably already had. However, he could somehow, despite his tactile sensors being offline, feel a warmth on one arm and on part of his chest. A warmth he was very familiar with-- the touch of a human. He powered on his audio circuits a few moments before his optics came online and was instantly cheered to find his hypothesis had been correct: it was Shute bending over him, so close that his nose was almost brushing Captain's mask. "Hello there, Shute," he said, startling the boy back.

"Oh!" Shute said, pressing a hand to his chest. "Captain! You're awake! Thank goodness. How d'you feel?"

Captain ran a final diagnostic on his systems and activated the cables and pulleys which allowed him to sit up. Shute dropped his hand from Captain's chest and rested it on his leg, though the had on Captain's arm stayed where it was. Captain flexed his fingers and nodded, turning his head slightly to watch his friend. "I am in one piece. Shute, why aren't you in Lacroa?"

"You guys are crazy." The grumpy voice came from his left. He looked over to see Genkimaru glaring at him from where he was sitting next to Bakunetsumaru, who was laying on the ground, Bakushin Armor in a neat pile nearby. "Moving a whole set of islands? Y'almost killed yourselves, ya jerks! Geez!"

"How is Bakunetsumaru?" Captain asked, getting to his feet.

"Bakunetsumaru is resting," said a smooth voice from Genkimaru's other side in response to Captain's question. As soon as Captain identified it he tensed slightly; Kibaomaru was standing near his son and Bakunetsumaru. The older Musha gundam's presence brought up more questions than answers, however, as to what had happened.

"This does appear to be the chamber Queen Katrina led us to in the Pirate Isles. How are you all here?" Captain asked, looking around."Did the spell work?"

"Yeah," Shute said with a grin. "We were in Ark going over the final battle plan when Princess Rele all of a sudden demanded that we return to Lacroa," Shute said. "Then there was this huge earthquake and Tenshi Castle nearly crashed!"

"The whole Mountain Anaheim shook!" Genkimaru put in, scowling.

"It was nothing like the quakes when the Isles disappeared," Kibaomaru said calmly, stepping over to rest a calming hand on Genkimaru's helm. The younger Musha gundam flailed his hands and tried to get out from under his father's touch, but Kibaomaru didn't let him move."But to have them reappear just as suddenly was a shock, despite Shute's efforts to explain what was going to happen. Princess Relejimana insisted she knew where all of you were. We came here as quickly as we could to see what the situation was."

"Nnngoooh," Bakunetsumaru groaned, his head rolling slightly to one side. Shute, Captain and Genkimaru hurried to his side, though the samurai was already pushing himself up into a sit.

"Easy, take it easy!" Shute insisted, though he didn't try to push him back down. "Hey, c'mon, Baku, you've been out for a couple hours!"

"Then it is time I was on my feet," Bakunetsumaru said groggily, weaving slightly once he was on them. "What hit me?"

"Shute, do you have anything to restore Baku's strength?" Captain wanted to know, setting a bracing hand on his friend's shoulder. Bakunetsumaru pretended not to but Captain could feel him leaning into the steadying touch.

"Sure do," Shute said with a grin and a thumb's up. Moments later Bakunetsumaru was mumbling his thanks through a mouthful of rice-ball, a plate of them quickly disappearing before him. Amazingly, Genkimaru only took two, one for himself and one which he made a fuss about offering reluctantly to Kibaomaru. Well used to his son's antics, the warlord took it without question and a murmur of thanks.

"But where are Zero and Song?" Captain asked turning from the small group of Musha gundams.

For once, Shute didn't look happy. He pointed to another section of the cave, where Captain could see three humans clustered around a prone figure on the floor. Without another thought he strode over to stand next to where Princess Rele was kneeling, her hands on Zero's shoulders. Fenn, Captain noticed, was in his smallest form on Zero's chest, eyes firmly closed. He looked up at the King and Queen of Lacroa, who both nodded to him.

"He woke once," Princess Rele said softly, running the back of one hand across Zero's mask, "but it's been almost an hour." She looked up at Captain and he could see true fear in her eyes. Shute, ignoring the hard rock floor, knelt next to her and took her hand gently.

"He'll be okay," he encouraged. "He'd never let you down. You mean everything to him."

"He is my most beloved protector," Princess Rele whispered, "and he is the Savior of Lacroa. He must be all right."

"For you, Princess," came a thready voice from the gundam they were gathered around, prompting a gasp of delight from Princess Rele, "I would do anything."

"Zero!" Relejimana cried, throwing herself across his chest. Zero oophed and Fenn, pushed aside by the princess's enthusiasm, gave a grumpy mutter. Shute laughed, sitting back on his heels.

"I think she's glad you're okay, Zero," he said, grinning and offering the Royal Knight Gundam a hand in sitting up. It took him and Captain to get Zero sitting up finally, since the Princess refused to let him go.

"I am glad she is all right as well," Zero said gently, getting a hand between them and snapping his fingers. It took a few seconds longer than usual but the rose did appear, trailing sparkles of magic. "I was deeply worried, Princess," he murmured, looking into her eyes before bowing his head. "Forgive me--"

"I know of nothing to forgive," the Princess said, drawing back and accepting the rose.

"Truly, Zero," King Zeon said, watching Zero shift until he was on one knee before the royal family. "We are more deeply indebted to you than we thought possible. You have returned our Queen, whom we thought dead. Any boon you would ask for us would be too small of thanks."

"I want nothing," Zero said, head bowed. "It is my duty and my honor to serve." He paused, but before the King could say anything he continued. "However, I would ask that the Smoke Jumpers and Falcon be Knighted. There are too few Knights of Lacroa to effectively guard and they are good gundams...if a bit rough."

"We must continue this later," Captain put in, already looking toward the entrance of the cave. "The Admiral's armies--"

"Are being occupied by Britainmaru's forces," Kibaomaru said, "but I agree. We need to assist him as soon as possible."

A commotion came from the doorway and several figures burst in at once. Zero quickly groped for a sword and shield which weren't there, Bakunetsumaru rushing to get between the humans and the newcomers. His katana flashed in the soft ambient light, prompting an indignant noise from Claw.

"S'tha's how it is, then?" She demanded, stamping a foot. "We be scraped an' tumbled on th' shelf above defendin' yer sorry afts and ya turn on us? Fine thanks that be."

"Easy, Claw," Fang said, reaching up with his left hand to raise the black shield from his face. His right hand and arm hung by his side, useless. Both Smoke Jumpers were covered in scrapes, nicks and other marks of battle. "They're weary'n on edge, same's us."

"It is good to see you, my friends," Bakunetsumaru said, smiling at them and putting his swords away. "You startled us! Where are Falcon and Wing?"

"We be here," Wing said, helping Falcon walk despite the Pirate's growled protests. "Falcon Freeborn, you'll not talk of being ship shape unless you are!"

"I will as I am!" Falcon snapped back, just before breaking off in a cough. Zero, though he still felt weak himself, stepped forward to offer his shoulder to the taller gundam, recent grievances between them forgotten. "Not as I need it," Falcon grumbled, accepting the offer and leaning on the Knight as much as he was leaning on Wing.

"What happened?" Captain asked, looking at the scorched and injured gundams.

"Those damned twins happened," Fang said, cradling his right arm with his left hand. "They got better, somehow."

"Perchance they learned our styles," Wing suggested, earning a dirty look from her brother.

"All of you are weary and some are injured," the King of Lacroa said, silencing everyone before more of the story could be told. Bakunetsumaru and Zero looked away without comment and Captain simply nodded.

"We do not know," the Queen continued, raising her hands, "if this will help you, Captain, but we can certainly restore the rest of you to your full strength. Stand before us."

Captain, Zero and Bakunetsumaru crossed the cave to stand before the Royal Family, helping Falcon and the Smoke Jumpers to do the same. "But where is Song?" Zero asked, carrying Fenn in the hand he wasn't using to help brace Falcon.

Before anyone could answer Queen Katrina and Princess Relejimana began casting their restoration spell. Even Captain felt his energy reserves rise, though none of the physical damage on his form changed. Bakunetsumaru gave a soft sigh of relief under the effects of the healing magic and Zero simply watched the magic condense around Fenn, sinking into his light blue fur. Fenn looked up at him and smiled with his eyes, growing larger slightly. Cheered, Zero couldn't help a soft chuckle.

"Easy, my friend," he murmured, smiling in return. "I am glad you are all right as well."

The spell finished, he stretched, seeing Bakunetsumaru doing the same. "I feel so much better," the samurai murmured, bowing to the Royal Family in thanks.

"Aye," Falcon agreed, straightening and working the fingers of both hands. "y'got my thanks, Majesties."

"C'mon!" Claw said, clenching a fist and looking back toward the cave's entrance. "We've got a dirty--" she stopped, glancing at the Royal Family, then coughed into a hand. "Pardon," she muttered, "thanks f'the healin'. But we do have a job t'finish!"

Everyone nodded their agreement and soon only Zero was left standing in the cave, lost in thought.

"Zero?"

The Royal Knight Gundam blinked and focused on Shute, who was standing in the mouth of the cave. He gathered his magic to him and began to float, taking some comfort in the familiar presence of his magic under his limbs. "Yes, Shute?" He asked quietly, crossing the room to hover next to the boy.

"I don't know where she is," Shute said, offering the Winged Knight a slight smile. "She was gone before we got here. I'm sure she's okay."

"You didn't see her, Shute," Zero sighed, shaking his head. "I can't help but think, despite how Qurn was when he was in his small form, that something happened to both of them when they melded. Tallgeese wasn't exactly sane, after all."

"You can't blame that on the Gryphon," Shute said, frowning. Fenn, now on Zero's shoulder, made a firm noise of agreement. "Tallgeese--"

"May have influenced him beyond his even normally destructive and chaotic self," Zero pointed out. "Song isn't one to run from battle, Shute, you know that. She is a noble, elegant and loyal Knight. One I am proud to be the mentor of and one whom has risen above a very hard beginning."

"And one whom will be made into a Royal Knight when she is found," Rele said when they turned a corner in the tunnel to find her standing there. "I learned from my father what happened with her first month, Zero. I should have warned you."

"This is not your fault, Princess," Zero murmured, dropping his gaze to the ground. "If anyone is to blame for what happened, I am." He clenched a fist, his expression gaining an aspect of fierce intent. "I will find her, once our job here is done. I will set this right."

"And we will help you," Princess Relejimana confirmed, setting her hands on his fist. Shute nodded, adding his hand in support.

"The Gundam Force will always support you, Zero."


	29. Chapter 29

An earthquake shook the cave and Zero instantly cast the magical disk to protect Shute and the Princess from falling rocks. They ran outside to see the sky was covered in clouds, a harsh wind forcing everyone to take cover behind a stand of rocks in front of the mouth of the cave. Without thinking, Zero lifted a hand and the wind instantly calmed.

"Is this because of the spell?" Bakushinmaru, once again wearing his armor, demanded.

"Doubt it," Claw said, pointing past the bay at the island where the eye of a storm was swirling directly over a massive building, lighting radiating out from that point. Each flash revealed a fierce battle being waged on all parts of that island that could be reached, Britainmaru's forces deadlocked with the drone army of the Admiral.

"We must help!" Bakushinmaru said, eyes fixed on the battling figures in the distance. Almost directly after his exclamation was a loud neigh and everyone looked up to see Oshogo, pulled by Hiryugo and Kakuryogu, circling down from above, Kibaomaru and Genkimaru already on board. "Excellent," the samurai stated, taking two running steps before launching himself from the cliff onto the back of the chariot.

Captain and Shute joined them, but Zero remained where he was, torn between protecting the Royal Family and helping his friends. 

"G'wan, lad," Fang said quietly, resting a hand on the Royal Knight's shoulder. "Y'can trust us t'take good care of your people. The Gundam Force needs you."

"You did ask the Smoke Jumpers be Knighted," Rele put in with a smile. "What is the point if you do not trust them to guard us now?"

"I do trust them," Zero said finally, nodding to the gundams from the Pirate Isles. "Take care, Princess."

With that he lifted himself to stand with the rest of the Gundam Force on Oshogo. Kibaomaru gave the command and they raced toward the field of battle.

"So those are the twins which were giving the Smoke Jumpers so much trouble?" Kibaomaru asked, looking down at the two slim and faintly glowing figures in the middle of a swath of destruction on the field of battle below.

"They are formidable fighters," Bakushinmaru put in, gripping the hilts of his weapons tightly.

"We must do something about them," Captain said, shifting his grip on his shield.

"Go find the Admiral," Kibaomaru ordered, gesturing with his Zanba sword at the roof of the fortress. "Before he summons more mischief to throw at us."

Nodding their agreement, the four members of the Gundam Force took off from the chariot, the only member who couldn't fly, Bakushinmaru, being carried by Zero. Looking back, Bakushinmaru saw Kibaomaru direct Hiryugo and Kakuryogu toward the twins, summoning the force of his mighty Zanba blade for the battle ahead. "I never thought," he said to Zero, "I would be hoping for Kibaomaru's victory."

"This battle has made for strange allies," Zero agreed absently, pushing himself forward faster to keep up with Shute and Captain.

"You must not allow yourself to be distracted, Zero," Bakushinmaru warned, seeing his friend's preoccupied state.

"Do not worry about me," Zero replied, an edge to his voice. "This is a battle I look forward to greatly. Though an elegant knight like myself must not give in to the desire for revenge he can, and I will, take every opportunity to dispense justice upon the Admiral for what he has done."

"I understand," Bakushinmaru said softly, his gaze fixed on the figure on the approaching rooftop, "and I agree."

Neither them nor Shute noticed a figure making its way quickly through the air directly over the tree-line below them. Captain's sensors did pick up the gundam following them but he decided against saying anything about it.

The closer the Gundam Force got to the building the stronger the winds became. Zero, trusting Bakushinmaru to hold on, turned his attention to easing the torrents, forming a bubble of clear air around his friends. A shout caught his attention and he looked back, surprised to see Captain hovering behind him, his and Shute's gazes fixed on the rooftop still close to quarter of a mile away. He eased back in their direction, settling the protected area around them carefully. "What is it?"

"Something is wrong on the rooftop," Captain said, a frown clear in his voice. "I can see the General, there, but my sensors do not agree."

"What?" Zero turned, looking with Bakushinmaru toward the eye of the windstorm. All he could see was fog and was about to raise a hand to scrub his eyes when he remembered he was carrying Bakushinmaru. "I can only see fog."

"I see--" Bakushinmaru stared, then shook his head, scowling. "No, it is not possible."

"Come, Gundam Force," Admiral Lodarian's voice boomed, echoing over the battle field below and the struggling figures there. "Surely you do not hesitate because you are afraid!"

"Suggestive magic," Zero murmured, feeling the familiar pull. "I have no counter-spell. We must be ready for anything."

"If we cannot trust our own eyes," Bakushinmaru said, "how are we to fight?"

A bright yellow light flared on the rooftop, drawing all of their attentions to it. No longer seeing the fog, Zero saw only a small gold and silver form doing battle with something which refused to stay the same shape for more than a few seconds at a time. The only thing Zero could decide on was that it seemed to be--

"What is Song doing?" Shute cried, "what is that thing? It looks like a..." the boy trailed off, expression turning confused. "Is that some kind of green furred dog horse badger thing with green fur? And silver claws?"

"An Oni," Bakushinmaru said, "a masked devil that can change its form to whatever its opponent fears or hates most. It is no wonder he has such strong suggestive magic."

"Admiral Lodarian," Zero finished, propelling himself forward with the aid of both his magic and the wind. He pulled Captain with him, letting the soldier gundam ride his wake. Bakushinmaru hit the rooftop first, giving a fierce battle cry and rushing forward to join Song in the battle. Zero noticed, just before a chunk of the rooftop pulled up by Lodarian went sailing in his direction, that Song's eyes were completely red. Her expression reminded him more of Tallgeese than the young Knight he had grown to know and something deep in his chest turned cold.

Captain, knowing Bakushinmaru moved too fast for him to be able to play the role of sniper, dove forward to join his friend, using his beam-saber to help with the battle.

Zero met gazes with Fenn. The small Feather Dragon nodded, beginning to glow. "If you're ready," Zero murmured, letting his eyes close, "I am ready. Mana, by your pact with this Winged Knight, give to me the super magical sacred Buster Sword!"

Catching the weapon, he drew it just as Fenn hit him with the solid light of magic, beginning the meld between them. Just as he was ready to join the battle he caught Bakushinmaru and Captain blown past him. Knowing Captain could likely catch himself, Zero dove after Bakushinmaru, catching him by one shoulder. Song had avoided the blow by dropping to all fours and was now charging forward again, lance in front of her in an attempt to skewer the Admiral in the same way she had killed Talon. Clearly unpracticed with using the lance, her moves were awkward and unbalanced, making it easy for Lodarian to block her charge and send her skidding backward along the stones of the rooftop. She was also favoring a brutal physical style of fighting that none of those present had seen from her before, making it obvious that something had drastically changed in the young Knight's mind.

"That is not Song," Bakushinmaru said quietly, looking up at the Knight of the Silver Wings. Zero watched for a few more seconds, coming to the realization that the samurai was correct; whatever was using Song's form was not the Knight herself.

"Be that as it may," he reluctantly agreed, "she appears to be our ally. While she distracts the Admiral, we need to try the Triple Attack." He flexed his wings to drive him back up to the rooftop with all the speed he could manage. Bakushinmaru landed on the rooftop in a balanced stance, his armor shifting and beginning to glow with the fires that burned within the Musha gundam's gun-soul. "Triprle attack time!" The Knight Gundam called to Captain to prepare his friend for what was coming.

"Baku Kaitensho!" Bakushinmaru cried, performing the necessary movements to let off the attack.

"Infinity Winds," Zero cried, drawing on his connection with Fenn to power the mighty attack. It blended with Bakushinmaru's attack, the flames and silver-blue winds joining together in a blaze of power. They watched Hyper Captain power up with Shute's assistance an instant later, the power of his Soul Drive echoing through the soldier Gundam's every circuit.

"V-Fin!" He shouted, joining his most powerful attack with that of Bakushinmaru and Zero, Knight of the Silver Wings.

The moment before the three blasts hit the Admiral, the air rippled before the demon and the combined attack hit a barrier inches from his form. "No!" Shute cried, punching his own fist forward as if he could force the Gundam Force's ultimate attack through the shield by sheer willpower. Though the tactic had worked in the past, the way the Admiral's shield rippled and grew proved it wasn't working now. The joined attacks spent themselves against the shield and dissipated, flowing around the Admiral harmlessly. He laughed, large silver teeth and multifaceted eyes gleaming.

"I learned from your previous conquests," he taunted them, pointing at each of them with one of the four oversized silver talons on each muscle bound arm. "You may have brought the Isles to Solardiarama before I could put my armies in place but you brought your armies to me! Look around! You're losing!"

When Zero turned against his will away to see what Lodarian wanted him to witness, all he saw was Song floating in the way, her ruby eyes fixed on him. "Qurn," he said softly, realizing that the Spirit Beast had taken over his Knight partner completely, much as the Wyvrn Epyon had taken over Tallgeese. Qurn's gaze flicked past him to the Admiral, then back to Zero's face.

Lightning flashed and Qurn lifted the lance, tracing the path of the electricity. It landed on the rooftop, a few feet from Lodarian. Zero turned and saw other scorches in the stone, each one gravitating toward where the Admiral was standing. "Captain," he called, spinning in place until he was facing the others, "we need to try the Triple Attack again when the lightning strikes!"

"It didn't work!" Bakushinmaru retorted, frustrated. "We cannot simply try the same thing over and over!"

"I know!" Zero said, lifting himself from the rooftop toward the storm overhead. "Trust me! It'll work this time!"

"What makes you so confident?" Lodarian sneered, prying up another chunk of the roof and hurling at the Knight of Silver Wings. Just before it hit him, before Zero had a chance to get his sword into position, the block of concrete shattered on Qurn's lance. Several of the smaller chunks slammed into Song's armor and wings but she didn't seem to notice. Zero continued to rise, pulling all of the magic and storm wind he could muster toward himself. Soon Captain and Qurn were both forced to land, unable to keep aloft in the hurricane. Bakushinmaru watched for a few seconds, then locked gazes with Captain. Soldier and Musha nodded at the same time.

"Baku Kaitensho!" Bakushinmaru cried again, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the gale.

"Infinity Winds!" Zero said, guiding all of the wind and magic he could catch into the attack. This time when the two attacks combined it was obvious their force was much greater than the first.

"V-Fin!" Captain shouted, the concentrated energy burst slipping into the already almost impossibly powerful attack.

Again the three combined attacks slammed into the Admiral's shield and this time they could all see it begin to crack. Lodarian was forced back one step, then another, until he was at the edge of the rooftop. The shield held, however, even with the cracks spiderwebbing the magical protection. The Admiral began to laugh, particularly when the cracks began to heal themselves. "Your efforts are hopeless!" He cried, a sinister green light beginning to form between his claws.

Lightning struck, just over the Admiral. Instead of hitting him, it hit Qurn's lance, which had been held up to the sky. Abruptly realizing what the Gryphon was going to do, Zero tried to bolt forward but found himself held in place by the force of his spell. "No!" He shouted, "Song! No!"

In a flash of golden light the lightning charged lance plunged into one of the cracks in Lodarian's shield, shattering it. The release of magical energies which the Admiral had used to defy the Gundam Force's strongest attack imploded and added to the force of the Triple Attack, forcing Zero to shield his friends using the strongest shield he knew how to cast.

Lodarian was, in a way, still standing when the dust settled.

Shute, held safe in Captain's arms, noticed first and shuddered, pointing over the gundam's shoulder at the form on the demolished rooftop. The boy quickly turned his gaze elsewhere, not wanting to look at the monster's lifeless body with a spike of steel from the building's frame driven directly through his chest. Bakushinmaru looked and after a moment's contemplation, wordlessly sent a tongue of flame to cremate the body, allowing the ashes to scatter on the breeze Zero summoned. Of Song there was no sign, though after a few moments of shifting through the rubble Zero held Qurn's Spirit Egg in his hand. "I will return it to Lacroa," he said softly, gazing down at the small golden object in his palm. "I was wrong about Qurn. He gave everything he had to help us."

"I don't think she's dead," Bakushinmaru said resolutely. "Song, I mean. She is out there, somewhere. She'll be back. I know it."

"Hey!" Shute cried, starling all of them. The boy was grinning brightly. "Guys! C'mon, we won! It's finally over!"

"Indeed it is," Zero said with a cheer he didn't entirely feel. "Come, my friends. Let us go find the others and do what we can to help."


	30. Chapter 30

Much like the Zako soldiers, without the Admiral to control them, the drone army was soon subdued and made to surrender. There weren't many left alive after the battle and those that did survive agreed to go to Lacroa to learn how to live peacefully and help the land rebuild. The Pirate Isles had its own rebuilding to do but everyone involved knew that the drones would not be treated well where they had been little more than images of the Admiral's occupation.

The twins Lollie and Lottie had not survived their battle with Kibaomaru, though the Musha denied killing them. They had dissipated into black sparkles the instant the Admiral was killed, he said, and many of Britainmaru's troops whom had been nearby corroborated his story. Strangely, their armor had been left behind and was proved to be nothing more than ordinary gundanium. The scientists at the SDG took it to study.

"Which only leaves," Mayor Margret said in a gathering on the GundaMusai, "the matter of who should be left in charge of the Pirate Isles. The Royal Family of Lacroa has much to do rebuilding their own kingdom."

"Britainmaru is leader in Ark until the DaiShogun is ready," Kibaomaru put in, his steady brown eyes regarding his son. Genki crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "I believe, Mayor, it is time for his time in NeoTopia. Bakunetsumaru can go with him."

"What?" The two demanded, staring at the older Musha. Mayor Marget smiled.

"I do believe you are right, Kibaomaru," she said thoughtfully. "Falcon," she added swiftly, turning to the Pirate before any other comments could be made.

Falcon started, standing up straight and reaching to tip his hat in the first willing show of respect for a figure of authority that any present had yet seen from the Pirate. "Ma'am?"

"I believe your family once held leadership of the Pirate Isles," Mayor Margret said, watching him closely. "Your grandmother was Governor before Admiral Lodarian took over--"

"Ah," Falcon interrupted, actually removing his hat to turn it in his hands. Shute and Captain watched in fascination; it was odd to see awkwardness from this extremely brash gundam. "No thanks. Never did want t'be anythin' but what I am-- a ship's captain. I'm no Knight an' I sure's breathin' ain't a Governor. T'was gonna be passed to me younger brother, if Alba passed 'fore either of us had littles of our own."

"I believe," Princess Relejimana, speaking up for the first time, said, "that the job should go to Kibaomaru, until a suitable leader from the Isles themselves can be found."

Silence fell following this odd endorsement. Even Kibaomaru looked surprised before his expression shifted to calculating.

"You must be aware," Rele continued, standing directly in front of the former warlord and looking steadily into his eyes, "that the Pirate Isles will need a firm hand in the beginning, but one which can be fair. There will be no army for you to command-- the citizens are wanting to rebuild their lives, nothing more. And you must be willing to give leadership over to the rightful Governor, once one is found."

"Had you asked me this before I spent time learning from yourself and your father, Princess," Kibaomaru stated at last, "I would not have agreed to these terms. What is a warlord without an army? However...yes. I can do this and I can give the Isles to their leader, when it is time."

"Thank you, Lord Kibaomaru," Princess Rele said, returning to her place between her mother and father. Queen Katrina rested an arm across her daughter's shoulders and leaned down to whisper something which caused Rele to both beam and blink rapidly to keep tears from falling.

"There!" Mayor Margret said, obviously pleased. "Well, now that everything is settled, I believe we have a celebration to plan!"

 

**

 

Though the splendor of the Castle wasn't nearly that it once had been, the decorations for the Knighting Ceremony hid most of the cracks in the walls and all of the windows had been replaced. Adorned with new capes, Claw, Wing and Fang's armor shone in the bright magical lights on each of the columns in the throne room, all of them on one knee before the Royal Family-- and Zero, who looked magnificent, if a bit lonely, by himself in the space usually filled by five.

All of the citizens of Lacroa cheered their new Knights, delighted that the Royal Family was whole once again and that they would be well protected by their new gundam guardians. Fully restored to her Sky Ship status, the _Swallow's Rest_ drifted overhead, moored to one of the branches of the tree which held Lacroa Castle.

After the ceremony, while he was preparing to return to NeoTopia with the Super Dimensional Guard and the Mayor, Bakunetsumaru spotted an odd scene: off to one side Zero was having what appeared to be an intense conversation with Princess Rele. Before the samurai could do more than walk a couple of steps in their direction, the Princess lept to wrap her arms around Zero's neck and, to the Musha gundam's surprise, Zero returned the embrace without hesitation. Because the Royal Knight was facing the samurai, Bakunetsumaru could see the Knight had his eyes tightly shut and that Fenn was making no effort to get between Princess and Knight. Human and gundam eventually separated and each offered the other a cloth with a soft laugh. So he wouldn't be caught staring, Bakunetsumaru turned slightly, pretending to be examining a decorative wall sconce while the two wiped their eyes free of tears. He edged closer as Zero finally went to one knee before his beloved Princess.

"Return to us soon, Zero, most beloved of Knights," Princess Relejimana was saying softly, accepting the Princess Rose that Zero offered. "We are truly lost without you."

"Nay, Princess," Zero replied, tilting his head with a smile. "In asking that the Smoke Jumpers be knighted I have made sure you will have ample protection, as well as a winged Knight while I am gone. I leave you in good hands."

"Oh, Zero," Rele sighed, smiling slightly despite the build of tears in her eyes, "loyal, noble Zero. None could take your place." She bent to gently kiss the jewel in his visor and quickly swept away, still clutching the cloth and rose Zero had given her.

So intent was he on listening to their conversation Bakunetsumaru had forgotten to keep tabs on where Fenn was. Because of this he started violently when the small Feather Dragon gave a cheerful chirp in his ear. He yelped and wheeled on the Spirit Beast, scowling. "Fenn!"

"I am sure he is wondering what I am wondering," Zero said, drifting over to rescue his partner from the samurai's wrath. "Which is why you are not leaving with the SDG."

"What I want to know," Bakunetsumaru said hotly, "is where you are going, Zero! I thought a Knight's place was by the Royal Family!"

"It is," Zero acknowledged, forcing Bakunetsumaru to start walking by floating toward Shute and Captain. "But I have another responsibility to fill before I begin helping the Smoke Knights train the next generation of Knight Gundams."

"What's that?" Shute wanted to know, walking beside Zero with Captain looking curiously on.

"Song survived the battle with the Admiral," Zero said quietly. "I must find her and bring her back to Lacroa. She is no doubt lost and confused. What's more, the Gryphon's Spirit Egg has vanished."

The Gundam Force fell quiet for a few moments, though they didn't stop walking. "If Qurn is with her," Shute said, "I'm sure she's okay. Are you sure you should--"

"She is a Knight of Lacroa and my student," Zero said firmly, giving the boy a look. "I will not abandon her." He paused, blinking slightly as they walked into the bright light of a clear and sunny day in Lacroa. "Even if she wishes to be abandoned," he finished in a soft tone.

 

**

 

"Argh, this is so frustrating!" Bakunetsumaru cried, tossing a shief of papers onto a desk. Genkimaru groaned, letting his head thunk onto the other side of the desk with a hollow sound. "I should have stayed in Ark, or gone sailing with Falcon!"

"You and me both," the younger Musha gundam growled, leaning back to slump in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "This is so stupid."

"I think it's time for a break," Prio, Mayor Margret's personal assistant, said diplomatically. "Why don't you two go--" he trailed off, not having to complete the sentence: the two gundams were already gone.

"Ha, Entengo, onward!" Bakunetsumaru cried, relishing the opportunity to get out of the, to him, entirely too confining space of the Mayor's office. Both the samurai and his steed allowed Genkimaru to ride with them, since the smaller Musha had no transportation of his own, on their way to Shute's house.

"Think he'll be home?" Genkimaru wanted to know, moving easily with the motion of the horse. "He has been training a lot with the SDG and-- whoa!"

The last was prompted by an unexpected course change, the young Musha barely able to keep his grip at the sudden movement. "What was that for?!" He demanded, hitting Bakunetsumaru on the helm with his fist. When Bakunetsumaru didn't respond, he looked up and spotted what had caught the samurai's attention. A blue spike of light, surrounded by violet petals, had appeared at the lakeside near Shute's home. Neither had been seen in Lacroa or NeoTopia for close to three months. "Y'think it's Zero?"

"It has to be," Bakunetsumaru finally replied. "No one's heard from him in months. Ha, Entengo, faster!"

The two arrived at the lakeside soon after, spotting Captain and Shute already standing next to the Royal Knight Gundam, Shute dancing around Zero in joy despite the fact that the young man was still wearing his SDG uniform. "Zero's back, Zero's back!" He was crowing, prompting a weary laugh from the object of his delight.

"Fiend!" Bakunetsumaru cried, launching himself from Entengo's back and drawing his weapons in the same movement. As he had expected, his katana clashed against Zero's shield instead of striking the Knight himself. "You said you wouldn't be gone long, then no one hears from you for months!"

"Only you would greet a friend with an attack, you crass villain." Zero sighed, floating up out of the samurai's range. "I should have realized your head was too hard for the Mayor to be able to penetrate with anything other than a sword!"

"Come down here!" Bakunetsumaru demanded, flailing his weapons. "Damn you, Zero, come down and fight like a gundam!"

"It is good to know you have not changed, Bakunetsumaru," Zero replied with a chuckle, staying where he was. "Have you any idea how large Lacroa, Ark and the Pirate Isles are, much less adding in NeoTopia? I could not search it all in a day."

"You found her?" Captain asked, prompting Bakunetsumaru to lower his swords. Zero shook his head, finally floating down to land soundlessly on the grass.

"No. And my time to search has run out: my Princess desires that I return to Lacroa to train the new Knights in my beloved laws of Chivalry."

"What happens now?" Shute wanted to know, looking around at his friends.

"Falcon has said he will continue to look through the Isles," Zero said. "I will look in Lacroa, between my duties."

"We'll look in Ark," Genki promised. Bakunetsumaru nodded his agreement.

"We will make continual searches of NeoTopia," Captain promised.

"We'll find her, Zero," Shute said, expression determined. "No matter how long it takes."


	31. Chapter 31

"Shute!"

Mark's call echoed over the grass separating the young man's studio from the rest of the house. Shute lifted his head, pushing back the magnifying goggles which he had been using to help repair one of the circuit boards Bell Wood had blown in recent experiments with the DTD. Rolling his head from side to side and noticing as he pushed it out of his face that his auburn hair was getting a bit longer than he'd like, Shute stood, absently making sure all of his tools were off before heading to the house. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Call for you," Mark told him, smiling faintly. "Looks like one of Captain's friends."

Puzzled, Shute slid in front of the vid-phone, keying the image with long practice. To his surprise it was Falcon's face that appeared. "Hey! Long time no see, Falcon!"

"Hey yourself, lad," came the Pirate's gruff tones. Falcon sounded calm and even happy, something Shute responded to with a grin. "Fancy takin' a trip t'the Isles?"

"I'd love to," Shute started, his smile slipping slightly. "But I've gotta finish this project for the SDG. They're gonna let me into officer training early if I do."

"There's a good lad," Falcon laughed, "thinkin' 'bout your responsibilities. But you'll be wantin' to come for this. I've heard tell of a gundam on one of the outlayin' islands usin' a' odd accent, think it's worth a look-see?"

Tipping his head slightly to one side, Shute thought a moment before his eyes widened sharply. "You think it's--"

"Might be," Falcon agreed, growing serious. "Been what, a year? Don't want t'get the Winged Knight's hopes up again, so I was thinkin' you an' Captain could come check it out, quiet like."

"I'll talk to the Chief," Shute said firmly. "I'm sure he'd agree."

"The _Rest_ 'll be at Lacroa's Port of Roses for three days," Falcon told him, "send word, either way."

 

**

 

Shute looked up at the bright blue sky and smiled, letting his bright green eyes half close. "Spring in Lacroa sure is beautiful," he commented, looking around at all of the flowers blooming on every available patch of ground. The very land seemed to be celebrating the anniversary of their hard-earned freedom.

"Very beautiful," Captain agreed, keeping his gaze on where they were headed. The _Swallow's Rest_ gleamed in the clear sunshine, her green sails and mahogany planks seeming to reflect the good health of her captain and crew. The figurehead at her bow was a statue that Shute had never paid attention to until now; it was a female gundam with a delicate structure not unlike Wing, though she wore no mask and had a firm, no-nonsense kind of expression. Her eyes were paned in green glass which shone in the sunlight. Dressed in the vest-like armor popular among gundams in the Pirate Isles, her lower half was covered by a flowing blue skirt which melded smoothly with the wood of the prow. Her hands were crossed over her chest, one hand holding a pistol, the other cupped gently around a carving of a small brown bird. Though he couldn't see it very well from his angle, Shute had the feeling it was a swallow.

"Ahoy!"

Startled out of his contemplation of the _Swallow's Rest_ 's figurehead, Shute raised his gaze to the forecastle and grinned, waving with both arms at the gundam standing there. "Ahoy, Falcon! Permission to come aboard?"

"Granted, mate, an' just in time! We're about t'push off!"

Scrambling aboard, both Shute and Captain returned Falcon's firm and cheerful handshake, exchanging grins. Movement from the aftcastle caught Shute's attention and he stared on spotting Wing bending over several navigational charts with a human member of the crew, her golden wings catching the sunlight and scattering it across the ship in bright points. He turned a questioning look to Falcon and couldn't help grinning at the gundam's abruptly sheepish expression. "You'll ask her about that," Falcon said by way of explanation.

Together the two gundams and the young man climbed to the wheel, Falcon beginning to bark orders in a manner Shute and Captain were much more familiar with to his crew, sending them scrambling across the rigging and deck. Though the _Rest_ had been restored to her true existence as a Sky Ship, for this voyage they seemed to be keeping to the waves, carefully edging out of the harbor and around the other ships. Shute glimpsed a ship that looked like the _Sparrow's Folly_ in one of the dry docks across the bay but another ship blocked his view before he could be sure.

Wing slipped gracefully up beside Captain, favoring both he and Shute with a quiet smile. "It is good to see you both," she said, her voice just as breathy but now holding a strength that matched the sword she wore on her left hip. The crest of Lacroa could be seen painted in gold on the scabbard, though it was small and simple, just under the hilt.

"Claw'n Fang stuck to their Jumper names," the Pirate informed them, "Wing's goin' by the name her ma gave 'er, now. Peregrine."

"You look great, Peregrine," Shute complimented, earning a growl from Falcon that he knew the Pirate didn't entirely mean.

"Why are you not in Lacroa?" Captain wanted to know, watching the winged gundam calmly.

"Didn't feel right, t'be so far from the sea," she told them with a smile. "Lacroa didn't need another Winged Knight."

"How is Zero?" Shute wanted to know, leaning forward.

"Firm'n stoic with his fledges," Peregrine replied. "Takin' his roles an' duty serious. Fang nor Claw can jolly 'im."

"That's how he was last time he visited NeoTopia," Shute agreed with a sigh. "Have you been to Ark recently?"

"Aye," Falcon contributed, "Bakunetsumaru came aboard for a spell, t'take the trip to Kibaomaru's castle, then back again, once he was satisfied the ol' wardog was doin' well by us simple folk. He passes on his regards."

"Man, I haven't seen either of them for about--" Shute began, pausing to look at Captain.

"Nine months four days," Captain supplied.

"You'll likely be seein' Zero when we return," Peregrine said. "He makes a point t'come ask for news when we're in port. T'was here when we arrived, three days hence."

"We didn't tell him you were comin'," Falcon put in. "Else I'm sure he'd've stayed t'see you. Didn't want t'answer awkward questions 'bout where we be headed."

"Hopefully," Shute said, "we'll have good news for him, when we come back."

 

**

 

The trip took a couple of days, during which everyone caught up with what had been going on over the last year. Shute contributed some stories of Genkimaru's attempts at learning honest governing, though even he had to admit that by the end of the Musha's time in NeoTopia that he seemed to have a better grasp on what was expected of a good leader. Peregrine told some amusing stories of the former Smoke Jumpers attempting to assimilate into Lacroian society. In the end, she said, even Claw was somewhat steadied by the responsibilities of Knighthood and both her and Fang took their new duties seriously.

One day, after Falcon had told them over breakfast that they were only a day from their destination, a dark shadow fell across the deck where Shute was relaxing with his arms behind his head. His green eyes opened and he saw something he, despite everything Falcon and the former Smoke Jumpers had told him about the Pirate Isles, never really expected to see. It was a sailing ship, flying overhead with the same casual ease that the _Swallow's Rest_ was slipping through the waves. The young man scrambled to his feet and quickly looked around, startled that none of the crew were alarmed. In fact, no one was even sparing the ship overhead a second glance.

Quiet laughter caught his attention and he turned toward the aftcastle, where Falcon was standing at the wheel. The gundam was the source of the laughter, his gaze fixed on Shute. "Next time when a gundam tells ya 'bout Sky Ships you'll listen, hm?"

"What ship is it?" Shute wanted to know, quickly climbing the stairs to stand next to Falcon. Captain, who had been talking with Peregrine in the state room, stepped out to gaze up at the ship curiously.

"Odd," he murmured, "the ship defies my sensors. Half of them say it is there, half of them say it is not."

"That be the _Curious Lass_ ," Falcon said, barking out orders to the crew until the _Swallow's Rest_ was on the same course as the ship in the sky. "Under the command of Cap'n Valentine. Her First Mate Jasper Burnside be a honest man, straight'n true. He's a friend of mine an' Valentine's own da."

Shute took his eyes from the ship that was now sailing through the air currents off the port rail and gave Falcon a look. "Honest?" He questioned, "he's not a pirate, like you?"

Though Peregrine gave Shute a scowl, Falcon burst out laughing. "Nay, Jasper be a straight man, truly. Not only Pirates sail th' Sky Ships, lad. 'Sides, the _Curious Lass_ ain't a Freeborn Sky Ship, made in Lacroa. She berths in Otherland an' sails the seas 'tween dimensions."

"Ahoy!"

The call was deep and smooth, a cultured voice that was a pleasure to listen to. Shute and Captain both shaded their eyes to look up at the railing of the other ship, where someone was leaning over and waving an arm.

"Ahoy!" Falcon called back. "Jasper, y'son of a sea wench, that be you?"

"Falcon Freeborn, you old Pirate! I thought I recognized the _Swallow's Rest_. How are the seas treating you and yours, lad?" The sun made it hard to see the man's features, revealing only a silhouette of strong shoulders and a tapered waist.

"Better'n last we spoke, no question!" The Pirate Gundam adjusted the wheel slightly, raising a hand to push his hat back and reveal more of his green eyes. "I'm hopin' that you crossin' me bow ain't a sign of ill winds t'come!"

"Don't think it would be," Jasper laughed, "what's your next port?"

"Island-At-The-End," Falcon returned, "gotta escort a couple'a landies t'see if they can find a lass they be missin' close a year now."

"Hey," Shute objected, not sure what 'landies' meant. Falcon just grinned at him.

"I'll see if I can convince the captain to make a detour," Jasper called, the _Curious Lass_ beginning to pull away from the _Swallow's Rest_.

"Aye?" Falcon called, "jump ship now, mate, I'll never tell!"

"See you there!" Jasper called back, waving again. Soon the ship had vanished into the clouds overhead, leaving no trace behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Curious Lass, Captain Valentine, Jasper Burnside, Otherland and all characters involved therein used with permission of their owner.


	32. Chapter 32

They reached the island at sundown the next evening, sliding into the port with a quiet grace that only the _Swallow's Rest_ seemed to be able to muster. Shute had seen other ships exiting and entering the small port while they waited their turn and none of them had matched the ease with which the _Rest_ slipped through the water. He could see the envious and appreciative glances the sailors on the docks and the other ships gave her smooth lines-- but he also saw how they gave her space. Apparently they knew what and who she was and knew that while they could look, they had better not touch.

Falcon directed them to the town's tavern, where a powerful looking gundam wouldn't give Shute the time of day but gave Captain instructions on how to find a man named Argon. He was the one they should ask about a strange young gundam who had the accent of Lacroa. Shute had doubts on how much they should trust the barkeep but lacking other options, they followed his advice to a road that led out of town. It wasn't a road to take at night, they were warned, so decided to spend the night aboard the _Swallow's Rest_. Meeting up with Jasper Burnside in town they spent the evening listening to the human and Falcon swapping stories, each more outrageous than the last.

The next morning Shute and Captain set out just after dawn, winding their way deeper and deeper into the island, ending up on a dirt track that was little more than a deer trail through the jungle. Their ascent was so gradual that they didn't realize that they were climbing until Captain mentioned they had risen almost three hundred feet above sea level. Just as Shute was ready to take a break, their trail came to a dead end which, conveniently, had a picnic table.

"I think we've been had," was Shute's opinion, though he took a seat at the table gratefully. "We've been walking how long? We haven't seen anyone in hours!"

"Three hours," Captain put in, looking around. "It does not seem likely that we will find anyone here."

"We'll take a break, then head back," Shute decided, slumping over to put his chin on the table. He was gazing at it in a somewhat forlorn pattern when he noticed something. "Hey, Captain, c'mere and look at this."

"What is it?" Captain asked, stepping over. Shute was using his fingers to pry off some moss, outlining a carving in the wooden table. They gazed at the carving for a few moments, then at each other. "The crest of Lacroa," Captain said unnecessarily. Shute nodded his agreement.

"Maybe this wasn't a total loss," he said, glancing at his friend. "Someone from Lacroa has been here."

"Recently," Captain pointed out. "This table is less than a year old. It has to be-- anything older would have been degraded far more by the humidity here."

"We have a place to start, then," Shute said, expression determined. "I--"

"Help you?"

Captain and Shute both spun to see a large man standing at the edge of the clearing, giving them both a scrutinizing and disapproving look. Easily over six and a half feet tall, the man had dark skin and intelligent eyes well set in a hard face. He held a barrel over one shoulder, his well-muscled arms and chest proving it was a light burden for him. He wore a simple sleeveless shirt, light brown in color, and dark cloth pants. His feet were bare but his head was covered in a light blue bandanna that didn't seem to go with the rest of him.

"Goin' t'stand there an' stare or can I help you two?" The large man said, more slowly this time. Shute shook his head slightly to clear it.

"I'm Shute," he said, "this's Captain Gundam. We're from NeoTopia. We're looking for someone."

"That's nice," the man said dryly, taking two strides forward to thump the barrel down in the middle of the table. He turned away from them and cleared away some brush to reveal a well neither Shute nor Captain had noticed was there. He began hauling on a rope, making sure it coiled neatly next to him, until he had a bucket in his large hands.

Looking from the man to the barrel, Captain walked over and picked the barrel up, bringing it close enough that the man could dump the bucket into the barrel without having to move. This earned him a surprised look and a nod of thanks. "I'm Argon," he said, watching Shute pry the top off of the barrel so he could pour the water inside.

"It's nice to meet you," Shute said politely, setting the lid of the barrel against the barrel itself.

"Sit down," Argon ordered, pointing at the table. "You'll come t'my place for mid day meal. We can talk more 'bout how y'found yourself here, then."

 

**

 

The meal was a simple one. Stew with fresh-baked bread for Argon and Shute, an oily liquid that looked disgusting to Shute but Captain seemed to enjoy, for him. The house itself was quiet and on a cliff over-looking the town and port below, a much simpler path leading from behind the tavern and up the cliff. The path through the jungle, Argon said, was for those who the barkeep didn't trust. Since Shute was a human and the barkeep had been treated particularly badly by humans during the Admiral's occupation, he automatically fell onto the list of those the owner of the tavern didn't trust. Had Captain come alone, he would likely have been pointed toward the simpler path.

During the meal Shute noticed the carvings scattered all around the room. The bowls he and Argon were eating out of, even the spoons had all been decorated by the same person who had worked designs into the legs of the table, the chairs and it seemed every available surface. "Who did the carvings, Argon?" He asked, examining his spoon carefully. "They're great."

"Winter does 'em," Argon said with a noncommittal shrug. "You come in on a ship?"

"The _Swallow's Rest_ ," Captain supplied, his gaze fixed on the large dark man.

"That's a famous ship," Argon commented, rising and taking their dishes to the sink. Shute and Captain exchanged a look while his back was to them. "Why're you lads in port?"

"We're looking for someone," Shute said, crossing his legs under the slightly too-tall chair. Though he had grown over the last year the chair was sized to someone like Argon instead of a fourteen year old boy. Argon turned to lean against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, expression guarded. "A gundam," Shute continued, doing his best not to be intimidated by the man's intense scrutiny.

Argon nodded to Captain. "There're gundams everywhere. He's a gundam."

"She's a Knight of Lacroa," Shute said. "Her name is Song. She's important to a friend of ours and he misses her very much."

"Never seen a Knight," the man said, frowning. "Heard there's not many of 'em left, mostly stick t'Lacroa. If that's it, I've got work t'do."

"Who's Winter?" Shute asked, feeling a strange prickling along his skin. He realized it was the same kind of feeling he got when Zero was about to cast a powerful spell and he looked around, trying to find the source of the magic.

"Don't see how that be any of your business," Argon said shortly. "If I ever see a Knight I'll let 'em know they're bein' looked for." Pushing himself away from the counter he yanked the door they had come in through open and stomped outside.

"Someone is casting magic," Captain said, looking around. "This place is strange, Shute. I feel as though I am in Lacroa but my sensors do not agree."

"Yeah," Shute agreed, getting to his feet and poking through the carvings in the room. Coming across something strange he picked it up and brought it over to Captain, holding the carving carefully. It was a perfect replica in miniature of the _Swallow's Rest_ , complete with figurehead. There was even a miniature Falcon standing at the wheel and behind Falcon--

"That's Zero," Captain said, exchanging a glance with Shute. They bent in to examine the figure more closely. Though unpainted, the Winged Knight's form was clear, his cape furled out behind him, one hand upraised and his face toward the sky.

"We've gotta meet this Winter person," Shute said, locking gazes with Captain. "Maybe he'll know where Song is. How else would he know about Zero--"

"You still here?" Argon barked at the door, blocking off the bright sunshine that had been streaming into the room. Shute jumped guiltily, doing his best to hide the carving of the ship behind his back. "I told you--"

"Argon," a low, hoarse voice said from behind Shute and Captain, "you need not be so protective." Gentle fingers lifted the carving from Shute's hands and a gundam brushed by them, settling it back in its place.

Turning to face Shute and Captain, the gundam regarded them with ice blue eyes taking in every detail of their forms. Shute noticed that though the gundam wore the bandanna, vest and shirt favored by the local gundams, their legs and feet were covered by plate armor. He returned his gaze to the gundam's face and noted the two cracks on the left side of the gundam's mask-- and that the words had been spoken with a distinctly Lacroian flare.

"It is good to see you, Song," Captain said. Shute raised a hand behind his head and tried for a laugh.

"I didn't recognize you!" He said.

"Argon calls me Winter," she told them, smiling. "Come, my friends. We have stories to be told and the garden is a good place for tales."

"You're sure y'can be trustin' these two?" Argon asked, shooting Winter a dark look. She smiled at him in response.

"These are my friends from before, Argon," she said gently. "Do not worry. Seeing them does me well, not ill."

"If y'say so," Argon scowled, heading out the front door again.


	33. Chapter 33

Zero gazed at the ice rose, his expression unreadable. He had listened to their story without comment and Shute was beginning to think that the Winged Knight wasn't going to say anything for as long as they were there.

"Zero?" He asked quietly after glancing at Princess Rele, who was also in the room to hear the story, "are you okay?"

"I am better than I have been for a long time, Shute," Zero replied, offering the boy the first smile any of those gathered had seen from him in quite some time. "I apologize for my manners lately. I did not realize how much her disappearance was still weighing on me."

"Will you go to her?" Relejimana wanted to know. Zero, to their surprise, shook his head, turning to place the globe onto a window sill very carefully.

"No. She has asked me not to and I do not want to betray this trust she has placed in me." The Winged Knight smiled again, drifting over to stand closer to both humans. "Truly, it is enough that she still considers me friend and is beginning to forgive herself."

"And will you?" Rele asked quietly. "Really, Zero, you have been despondent for so long and we have been worried."

"We have," Shute confirmed with a nod. "Even Baku's commented on it."

"I have good friends," Zero commented, lifting a hand to greet Fenn. The Spirit Beast had floated over with a curious noise. "Yes, my friend, especially you. Princess, forgive me. I did not mean to worry you and yes, I will be able to let go of my role in what happened."

The Princess rested both of her hands on the one he had raised to greet Fenn, her expression sincere. "Zero, you never need ask for forgiveness from me."

Gazing back at the rose for a moment, Zero favored both humans and Feather Dragon with a smile. "Let us go outside," he suggested. "I want to watch Baku train with the younger Knights."

"Baku's here?" Shute questioned, trotting after Princess Rele and Zero.

"He should be," Zero said, stepping out into the bright sunshine and leading the way to the training grounds. "He was scheduled to arrive this morning."

A familiar battle cry echoed over the flat area, though the three were prevented form seeing who Bakunetsumaru was fighting by the crowd of twenty or so humans and gundams gathered around one of the training circles. Another battle cry, this one sounding like a cat's yowl, gave it away, though. Princess Rele, Shute and Zero circled around until they came to an empty spot, which happened to be directly behind Bakunetsumaru. Spotting her Princess, Claw momentarily took her eyes off of her samurai opponent and nodded her respect. It was the opening the Musha gundam had been looking for and he sprang forward to snake his swords in with a cry of victory.

Claw whipped her polearm around and caught both his blades with the handle, holding it like one would hold a bo staff. Startled, Baku narrowed his eyes and spun, keeping one blade against the polearm and jabbing in with the other. Just as the samurai was about to present the blade at Claw's neck in the 'blow' that would end the match, Zero snapped his fingers and a bundle of flowers appeared at the katana's tip. Entirely startled, Bakunetsumaru lost all concentration to stare at the sudden appearance of the flowers. Equally startled, it took Claw a few seconds to take advantage of the situation, snapping her weapon around in a block of both katana and swinging the blade forward to present it at Bakunetsumaru's throat. Again, just before she could land the 'killing blow', Zero snapped his fingers and more flowers burst from the tip of Claw's weapon.

Shute was beside himself trying to hold in his laughter. Finally realizing what was going on, Bakunetsumaru half turned away from Claw and fixed Zero with an evil stare. "Foul villain," he challenged, keeping half an eye on the confused Claw, "to interfere with another warrior's battle!"

"I see no battle here," Zero said, his voice arched and dry. "Just a Knight playing with a Musha."

"Fiend!" In his fury, Bakunetsumaru forgot completely about Claw and readied himself to charge Zero, the cluster of flowers still on the tip of his left-hand katana. By this time Shute was rolling on the ground laughing and several of the Knight Gundams, and their human companions, were laughing as well. Claw was grinning and even Princess Rele looked amused, though her happiness was more at Zero's apparent good mood than at Bakunetsumaru's reaction. "I'll teach you to make a fool of me!"

"Why bother," Zero countered, "when you do such a good job of it all by yourself?"

Forgetting all about Claw, Bakunetsumaru charged forward with a fierce battle cry.

"Oh Mana," Zero said, raising his hand toward the magical disk that appeared above him. Recovered from his laughing fit, Shute heard a soft sound and looked toward its source-- it was Princess Relejimana, who had her eyes half closed with an expression of satisfaction. The thought struck Shute that Rele had mentioned to him Zero had done very little magic since the battle with the Admiral. "Through your pact with this Winged Knight give to me the sacred Buster Sword!"

The weapon dropped into Zero's hands and he drew it with his trademark flourish, which also moved him out of the way of Bakunetsumaru's rush. The samurai skidded to a stop and turned, still growling. When Zero did nothing but smirk at him, the Musha gundam didn't seem to be able to help himself in charging the Royal Knight again. Zero caught one sword on his shield and the other on his own sword, parrying both strikes neatly. Bakunetsumaru was a very skilled swordsman, however, and soon they were fighting in earnest, the courtyard silent save for the clash of their blades and Bakunetsumaru's shouts of anger.

"You see," Zero said finally, though he didn't take his eyes from the Musha gundam, "this is how you get your opponent so blind with anger that he does not realize," he paused to sweep his sword around in a flourish that almost took one of the samurai's swords out of his hands, "that you are doing nothing but distracting him."

"Distracting--" Baku began, drawing back slightly. Realizing that Zero was turning their fight into a lesson for the Knights gathered around he growled again and renewed his attack, forcing Zero to focus on him and only on him again.

"Want I should catch him from behind?" Claw called, startling Bakunetsumaru. He half turned to get an eye on the Pirate-turned-Knight and Zero snaked his sword in to very gently touch the tip to Bakunetsumaru's mask. The move brought Zero in range, however, for the samurai to do the same, having skipped his blade off of Zero's shield to land its tip against the Royal Knight's mask.

"And that is why you should never rely on trickery to fight your battles for you," Bakunetsumaru stated smugly. Knight and samurai stared down their blades at each other for half a minute before dropping the tips to the ground and grinning at each other. Their audience, Princess Relejimana and Shute included, burst into spontaneous applause. "It is good to see you back to yourself, Zero," Bakunetsumaru said happily over the din.

"It is good to be back to myself," Zero replied with a laugh. "Come, my friend. Let us gather Shute and go find Captain. We could all use an afternoon off."

 

**

 

The ice rose that Winter had sent had been glowing for several days and Zero was unable to figure out what it meant. The blue glow had been subtle at first, then slowly grew more and more intense, until it was as bright as a Nn. Though the color of the glow was soothing, the glow itself was becoming more and more irritating so the Royal Knight had taken to spending the hours he wasn't with the Royal Family or training new Knights up on the roof of the highest part of the castle he could find, gazing out over the recovering landscape. It had been close to two and a half years since the final battle with General Zeong and the land had mostly regained the beauty it had held before the devastation.

This time of year the greenery wasn't as green, but it was still beautiful. It was one of the things he loved about Lacroa; unlike NeoTopia, where the changing of the seasons were so subtle that many didn't bother to change the type of clothing they wore other than to add an umbrella to their ensemble, autumn here was a vivid affair. The trees became so bright with color that even after the sun had set their orange, yellow and red leaves seemed to glow. The hills came alive with riotous, passionate shades, tempered here and there with cool greens of the few trees which didn't change with the coming cooler weather.

"I have never been here during autumn before," a soft rasping voice that he didn't immediately recognize said from behind him. The sun had set hours before and the lights in the courtyard below were blocked by the edge of the roof so when Zero turned to try to see who it was all he could see was it was a gundam wearing a Knight's helm with ice blue eyes. "When I was created it was the cold season."

"Who are you?" He asked, prompting a chuckle from his visitor.

"I have more than one name," came the response. "I was hoping that you could help me find one which fits. Argon calls me Winter Frost. You ... called me Song."

Stunned, Zero could do no more than watch as a light flared from the direction of the other gundam, condensing into a small blue glowing globe, which she gently tossed up to hover over them both. Their gazes met, both of their expressions solemn. "I searched for you," Zero said softly.

"Defending yourself?" his companion asked, though the tone was gentle. "I did not wish to be found. What will you call me now, Zero, Winged Knight?"

"Friend," Zero said immediately, "family, if you would have me."

"I would," she returned, holding out a hand which he instantly grasped. In the light he saw that though she wore the helmet and the rebraces of a Knight, as well as the waist and leg armor, her chest was still covered only by the simple vestiges of a common gundam from the Pirate Isles. It made for an odd mix, which must have shown in his expression because she chuckled again. "I have my armor," she murmured, turning to face outward slightly. The light caught on the scars of her throat but instead of drawing back, Zero leaned forward, reaching to place his fingers over them.

"I would heal--" he began, but stopped when she raised her own hand to draw his fingers away.

"This is a part of me," she said peacefully. "As much of a part of me, now, as your connection to Fenn is a part of you. I am not who I was. Can you accept that?"

"I can," Zero said readily, squeezing the fingers of the hand he still held. "Family accepts family as they are."

A soft sigh escaped her and the two Knights finally came together in a soft embrace. "I missed you," she murmured. "But I had to heal."

"I know," he replied, drawing back to give her a soft smile. "Have you forgiven me?"

She gave him a searching look, which he held steadily. "Have you forgiven yourself?"

"I have."

"Then know you have no blame from me."

The two stood in silence, looking out over their homeland, hands clasped. "Do you wish to be a Royal Knight?" He asked quietly, glancing at her. To his surprise, she nodded.

"It is who I am," she said softly. "I love this land with a fierceness so strong that it is an ache. Princess Relejimana and Queen Katrina have been nothing but kind to me." She paused momentarily, taking a breath. "And the gundam whom was so abused by the King and his guard is gone. I am all who remains."

"Well, then," Zero said after only an instant's pause, "let us go introduce you to the Royal Family, Winter, Knight of Silent Frost, partner of the Gryphon and Royal Knight of Lacroa."


End file.
